yugioh Return of the shadow realm
by Smitlord
Summary: i got bored last summer no two summers ago and i came up with the idea for this story give me some feedback on how you like it isn't not done yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning Chapter of the Shadows

"Go blade knight attack him directly!" a boy yelled as his monster began to attacking. "Hold it right there, john go facedown chain cripple!" "What my chain cripple trap card does is that Chain cripple stops your attack and you lose life points equal to half of your monster's attack so you lose 800 which happen to be all you have left." The boy directly across from john yelled as a chain struck john and left him with zero life points. (0/2300)

"In a totally one sided duel with a moment of loss for control of this duel its Jacob!" the announcer bellowed as a tournament bracket showed up on the mega screen showing Jacob going against his next opponent in the finals Sean.

"So my next opponent is Sean let's see what I can pull up on him." Jacob thought to himself as he pulled up a holographic screen from his watch and after going through several screens, he finally found Sean, "so it seems he uses elemental heroes and cards like those of Yugi Moto's this duel shouldn't be too challenging." As Jacob was about to deactivate the watch something caught his eye "wait his record shows he's lost only 3 times, "this won't be as easy as I thought, and I better stay on guard," Jacob thought to himself as he picked up his duel disk, strapped it on his wrist and walked out into the arena. As Jacob entered the arena, he got both sides from the audience showing hatred and love for him. It was quite the opposite as Sean entered the arena as the audience praised him as if he was a god and the duel began.

"Well I can see which one of us is the fan favorite, but who the audience likes more is nothing that will decided the duel it's about your skills and ability to think quickly and stay one step ahead of your opponent" Jacob thought to himself.

Jacob is very tall, very thin young adult and has a very distant focus always leaving people curious on what is his angle, but he always does this to make sure no one knows about his past and he wears a leather fabric jacket and a necklace with an emblem on it that no one can recognize. In addition, Sean was someone Jacobs's age a little taller than Jacob was though Sean always had a killer focus on who or whatever his next target is. "Alright you two I want a clean duel you both begin with 4000 life points direct attacks are permitted get to your corners and get ready to duel." The ref said with the blandest voice in history.

"Let's get this over with Sean I got a prize to claim." Jacob said with the up most confidence if not arrogance. "I'll make the first move; I draw and set four cards facedown and summon prison guard in defense mode (0000/2450) when he is summoned I get to draw 1 card and that ends my turn." Jacob said as four facedown cards appeared and a prison security guard with giant shields on his arms with those facedown cards.

"It's my move so let's get dueling, Sean said with confidence. I set three cards face down and summon elemental hero avian in attack mode (1000/1000) ….", Sean said as he was about to end his turn

"You've triggered my trap prisoner retribution when you summon a monster with more attack than mine I get to take one card from your hand. You lose 300 life points, but I cannot draw a card at the start of my turn for the next three turns, so I will take your pot of greed card. Oh, and I forgot to mention that prisoner retribution ends your turn" Jacob said, as he knew he gained an early lead although it was only a slight lead. (4000/4000à3700)

"I will now play pot of greed you were so nice to give me Sean so that will give me the ability to draw two cards. Then I activate the prison grounds field spell this increases the attack and defense of all my prison monsters by 300 and decrease the attack and defense of your monsters by 800 then I activate my two-facedown cards. What the facedown cards in question are my Prison warden's rage and punishment of incompetence. Punishment for incompetence causes you to discard one card every time you lose life points, prison wardens rage doubles all damage from prison monsters, to keep both these traps I must pay 1000 life points during the start of each of my turns. Now to start the real action I switch prison guard to attack mode and attack avian for 400 life points of damage, which will end my turn." (4000/3700à3300)

"Nice move Jacob now it's my turn I activate my two facedown cards the warrior returns alive to add avian back to my hand and hero signal this allows me to summon avian with the ability to be unaffected all of your spells. Then I activate the equip spell hero sword to increase the attack of avian by 800 (1800/1000) now avian attack and destroy his prison guard!" Sean yelled as he thought he might be getting a lead on him (4000à2500/3500).

"Not bad kid, but you fell into my trap when you destroyed prison guard his ability lets me special summon any level four or lower prison monster from my hand. The monster I chose to summon is my lone prisoner (1850à2150/960) who when special summoned by a prison monster's effect destroys your monster and takes half of his attack out of your life points. You have to discard 1 card and the damage is doubled from my two traps." Jacob said as he got a smug look on his face (2500/3500à1700).

"Now It's my move so I'll pay out the 2000 life points to keep my traps (2500à500/1700) then I activate prisoners shackles this attaches to my monster and decreases his attack by 400 but I gain 500 life points each turn (500à1000/1700). I'm not done yet I sacrifice my lone prisoner to summon prison master (2500/2000) who when summoned while I have prison warden's rage and punishment for incompetence I gain 1500 life points and you lose 1000 life points (1000à2500/1700à700) now I attack you directly to end this duel."

"It is over with almost all of his life points in tact Jacob is victorious the tournament and the prestige chained prison fighter card." The announcer bellowed as Jacob grabbed his card and left with his trophy.

Before Jacob realized it, Sean decided to follow Jacob to find out why and how he got so good and if there was something, he was hiding. Half way to his house Jacob said "you should come out from the bushes I know your there Sean, I heard you a mile away now just tell me what is it that you want? I have places to go things to see and most importantly high-class duelist to beat." Jacob asked, as he was annoyed that Sean tried to be his shadow.

"I want to know how you got so good, where you came from and what that emblem on your necklace is from and what it means, that's what I want." Sean said, as he grew furious by the rudeness of Jacob.

"So what you want is to stick your nose in matters that do not concern you in any way, shape, or form?" Jacob said without even looking at Sean. As Jacob continued to walk through the woods, Sean continued to follow him. After a while Jacob grew tired of this, Jacob snapped his fingers, and two duelists jumped out and said they would handle Sean but they said it simultaneously.

"So Sean said if he's dueling against two clowns he starts with 8000 life points. They both agreed so the duel began and Sean drew his first card none of the three knowing it, but Jacob was watching off in the distance as if he was accessing Sean and his skills. Jacob was only doing this because he thought the duel was too short to judge Sean on his skills.

"I draw and I set two cards facedown and I summon elemental hero wildheart (1500/1600) in attack mode to end my turn.

"Then it is my turn, I am chin yang and I will set three cards face down and summon my red archery girl (1400/1500) in defense mode to end my turn."

"So it my turn and I draw but before I begin my turn, I am chin ying. I activate spell economics so we do not have to pay life points for activation of our spell cards and I activate toon world. So now red archery girl is toon mermaid (1400/1500) and I summon toon tomato (1400/1100) in defense mode now I set four cards facedown and end my turn."

"Finally now for a real monster to be summoned so I summon elemental hero heat in attack mode (1600à2000/1200) it gains 200 attack points for every elemental hero I control so it's at 2000 enough to roast your tomato!" Sean yelled, as he was about to get an early lead.

"Not quite go face down toon briefcase now you shuffle your elemental hero heat back to your deck and shuffle your deck." chin yang had said as a giant briefcase ate elemental hero heat.

"Now I activate pot of greed to draw two cards and then wildheart will slice and dice your tomato so I will end with one face down, your move chin yang."

"Actually, it must wait for my brother to finish choosing a replacement for toon tomato and he just did toon-masked sorcerer (900/1400). Therefore, now I will make my move by summoning dark rabbit (1100/1500) in attack mode and activate shadow toon while I have toon world in play I can target one of your monsters and you lose life points equal to its attack. (4000/4000/8000à6500) then I play comic hand so I get a toon version of wild heart. I will attack you directly with dark rabbit and toon wildheart (4000/4000/6500à5000à3900)"

"Now I can play my trap Sorrowful Blessing. When I lose over half of my life points in one turn, I can draw until I have a hand twice as big so I get to have a hand of eight. I activate a rival appears so you pick one card in my hand if it's a monster it stays on the field if it is the same level as one of your monsters so pick" and in his hand, all except one card were monsters and most of them were level four.

"I pick that one" chin yang had said and the card he picked was elemental hero Sparkman and he was summoned,

"Sorrowful Blessing also will skip chin ying's turn so I draw and I summon element hero burstinatrix in attack mode and play polymerization to avian and burstinatrix to summon elemental hero flame wingman (2100/1200). Now I equip Sparkman with spark blaster to let me switch your monster into attack mode so toon-masked sorcerer is in attack mode and I attack toon-masked sorcerer so he which means it is destroyed and you lose 1200 from the battle and 900 from flame wingman's effect (4000à2800à1900/4000/3900). So now, the score is even or at least a bit more and I will end with two cards facedown.

"Finally it my turn again and I will sacrifice both my monsters to summon toon blue eyes white dragon (3000/2500) go destroy his flame wingman!"

"Go face down invisible hero. My invisible hero trap card prevents my elemental hero from destruction by battle, but I still take the battle damage. Still I do not mind taking 900 points of damage so now flame wingman safe (1900/4000/3900à3000).

I end my turn your move brother." Chin ying said.

Thank you now I draw and active greedy toon so I get to draw 1 card for every two toon monsters in all our graveyards I have 2 you have none and my brother 4 so I get to draw 3 cards. Now I summon toon silent magician and activate toon hammer to give him 1500 more attack and he get to hit directly but for only half the damage so go toon slam smack (1900/4000/3900à1500) so now I end my turn."

"I have to make this count…I draw Sean said as he had his eyes closed until he completely drew the card I play polymerization to fuse Sparkman and flame wingman to summon the shining flare wingman (2500à3700/2100). I activate graceful charity to draw three card but discard two so now flare wingman is at 4300 (3700à4300/2100), and I activate enemy wipeout so I can attack all your monsters so this duel is over (0/0/1500). Just as Sean won, Jacob slowly clapped his hands and told Sean to join him and his group of elites and that chin yang and chin yang are just lackeys. Sean followed Jacob and Jacob explained he was a convict and that he paid his dues so he wants to stop anyone else who tries to do the things he did.

The prison changed me but for the negative because the things that happened there scarred me for life. The warden released me because of the traumatizing things had experienced he took pity on me. I was very thankful because when I first got to the prison the warden was cruel, ruthless and inhumane towards the prisoners. Another thing the warden did for me was he revoked my prison sentence from any files. "At first the warden was cruel and I hated him until I started to help with keeping the most psychopathic man I have ever met under control."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 secrets still left unanswered

"So Sean that wasn't too shabby for dueling in terms of my standard a few years of training and you may pose a threat to me but I am the top man and the focus of the story." Jacob said as he was walking to get a briefcase.

"I'm not sure what you mean but whatever," Sean said then Jacob threw the briefcase at Sean and told him to open it contained some of rarest cards in the whole game…where did you get these cards Jacob?" Sean asked as his eyes glowed with amazement.

"I have been all over the world so you acquire rare cards quite commonly when you do if you want you can join me and help me stop the people who are planning to destroy this city, so you up for it?

"Heck yeah" Sean yelled as he was about to add the rare cards to his deck.

HOLD ON, IF YOU WANT THOSE CARDS, YOU must END THE DUEL WITH YOUR LIFE POINTS AT 2000 OR MORE! JACOB YELLED.

Fine let us duel Sean said as he threw on his duel disk.

Tsk, tsk Sean I'm sure you saw because of the duel before you are not worth my time so you will be dueling against the fifth and lowest ranking member of the envoy of light James." Jacob explained

"It's time to duel as they say" James said and he strapped on his duel disk and began to draw his first five cards and James made the first move. "I draw and set three cards facedown and activate pot of greed to draw two cards then I summon lizard soldier (1200/1200) in attack mode when lizard soldier is summoned I get to draw one new card if I put one at the bottom of my deck. Now I set one more card facedown to end my turn." James finished his turn and Sean began to draw.

Jacob left to tend to his own matters, he began to look through his deck as he was walking through the forest, two duelists he knew who betrayed him ambushed him, and he was not surprised to see them. They challenged him, as you would expect he accepted if he can have a hand of ten cards to start instead of five so they agreed. Jacob began his turn "I draw I set five cards facedown and summon prison revolutionist in defense mode (500/200), when prison revolutionist allows me to summon two more prison monsters so I summon prison guard and prison knight in attack mode (1900/50) to end my turn."

"Now it is my turn if you have forgotten your old friend I am Fudo and I draw and set two cards facedown…"

"Hold on Fudo I activate my face down broken vault first you lose 200 life points for each face down you just set then I get to look at one of them. (4000à3600/4000/4000) and I pick the left one so let's see it as very nice a fire spread trap card proceed with your turn" Jacob said as he finished cutting off Fudo.

"Thank you and now I summon fire spark (0/800) in defense mode so now you lose 500 life points (3600/4000/4000à3500) I set two cards face down to end my turn"

Thank you my dear brother, now I draw and summon water maiden (1450/2150) in attack mode. When I summon water maiden in attack mode my brother and I gain life points equal to half of one of your monster's attack and the life points we gained must come from somewhere and your monster loses half of its attack. So now (3600à4550/4000à4950/3500) I activate water blessing to draw three cards. But it's a blessing for you as well for you draw 2 cards and set 4 cards face down to end my turn. Oh, since I know you forgot who I am my name is Izumi.

"Now it is my move and I activate punishment for incompetence, and I summon prison lord (2800/2800) by sacrificing both my prison monsters and I active prison riots. Prison riots lets me summon two prison monsters each turn prison lord gives all prison monsters 100 more attack for each prison monster on the field. Punishment for incompetence makes you discard one card when a prison monster deals damage to you. Now I draw and I activate forceful arrest so I can turn one of your monsters into prison monsters. I now have a prison flare on my side of the field and both of you lose 200 life points for each prison monster I control and I count 4 so you both lose 800 life points. Thanks, my punishment for incompetence you both have to discard one card!" Jacob yelled as he made a play no one expected.

"Not quiet, I play water shield so now you lose 1600 and we gain 800." Izumi said as she activated her face down.

"In addition, I activate fire spread so you lose 3200. "fudo said as he thought he just wiped out most of Jacob's life points.

"I was ready for this. Therefore, I discard graceful prisoner to negate all damage I would take and I gain one fourth of it. I play punishment for disobedience so now you must send the top four cards of your decks to the grave for trying to negate or alter a prison cards effect its technically one for each prison monster. (3850/4150/3500à4300) I will activate prison meal it lets me gain 2000 life points at the end of this turn, next turn I gain 1000, and the third and final turn I gain 500. So now I summon prison archer (500/1500) when I have prison monsters other than prison archer on the field he can attack you directly so go prison archer (3850/4150à3650/4300) and then I will have prison master attack Fudo directly (3850/3650à1150/4300) now both of you must discard one card each. In addition, that ends my turn.

Finally, it's my turn and I activate extreme inferno to summon five inferno tokens (1500/0) and then I activate fire tornado so you lose 500 life points for every fire monster I destroy and I destroy all 5 of my token (950/1150/4300à1800) now I summon fire hand to the field (1400/1500) to end my turn.

Now it is my turn and I sacrifice water maiden to summon gorgeous mermaid (2150/3450) which you remember our contract is still intact if you lose you must do what the contract says so prepare to lose attack his monster"

I active chain cripple so you lose life points equal to your gorgeous mermaid's attack, so you lose all your life points (950à0/2150/1800à300) wait what happened to my life points?

A dagger upon death when I lose you take damage equal to the damage I took so you have only 300 and my brother has 2150 so make your final move

"This is it if I don't draw the right card now I lose everything, what can I do I mean I've pulled out every single one of my tricks and it's not good enough…no I can't start thinking like that now". Jacob thought to himself, with pleasure I summon chained prison fighter by sacrificing prison revolutionist and prison master now I activate his special ability and to do this I discard my full hand and then I can duplicate the effect of one trap in my graveyard. Therefore, I duplicate the effect of prison riots so now I summon prison chemist (1900/0) now I can paralyze your whole field but if I do not win this turn the duel is over and I lose. Now prison wolf attack with chained fang strike (250/300) now chained prison fighter attack with chain thrust strike.

As Jacob ended the duel, he walked off with gorgeous mermaid and volcano king Vulcan the two ace cards of Fudo and Izumi's decks.

Now it is your move Sean

"Therefore, I draw and I summon elemental hero wildheart and equip it with cyclone boomerang to give wildheart 500 more attack (2000/1600). Now I activate pot of greed and set 3 cards facedown now attack his lizard soldier (4000/4000à3200) now since I damaged you I destroy one of your face downs so their goes one of them and I end my turn.

Now it is my turn Sean and I play lizard eggs so I summon three egg tokens and I activate lizard rapid birth so these egg tokens become lizard knight (2450/0), lizard martial artist (1750/1250), and lizard bomber (1350/250) so much for you getting those cards now lizard knight attack with royal reptile slash…

"Go facedown ego boost this powers up my wildheart by 1000 attack so retaliation strike!" Sean said, as he was perfectly ready for anything (4000/3200à2750)

Now I end my turn with three facedown cards, James said as Sean was crushing him and as his turn, ended Sean drew his card.

I draw, I set two cards facedown and activate polymerization to summon elemental hero absolute zero and he will attack your lizard bomber (4000/1600)

You triggered lizard bombers ability so now half of your hand is going to the grave and your monster is destroyed and you lose 1200 (4000à2800/1600)

Now your monsters are destroyed thanks to absolute zero's effect and I activate hero counterattack so now you lose 400 for each level of my so this duel is over.

As the duel, ended Sean claimed his prize and Jacob came to confiscate Sean's deck and told him to build a new deck. Sean was shocked and devastated by his deck taken away from him but Sean demanded to have his neos and fusion monsters. Therefore, Jacob tossed them to Sean and after three days Sean built a new deck and Jacob looked through it and said, "It's reasonably good but 20 times better than his last deck so Jacob challenged him to a duel."

The duel ended in a draw.

So, a few days went by after Sean and Jacob had their duel neither of them started a single conversation. As Jacob was almost ready to go and find an answer to achieve the goal that he has been trying to achieve for a long-time Sean stopped Jacob. "Come on Jacob stay for a while I just want to hear about how you got so good and I'm curious about your past because I never once saw you in the city before and I have lived here my whole life. So, could you please tell me about your past?" Sean asked as Jacob let out a loud sigh.

"You know Sean you really should not try to get yourself mixed, involved or become part of something that does not concern you, but I really do need to talk about it right now because my past shaped every bit of me and I get the feeling it will affect my future as well." Jacob said as he stared staring at the sky as a look of sorrow appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three secrets revealed and answers given

"Just like you I was born in this city but I didn't live a life of luxury for very long, when I was a young child my father lived in the high class but he disappeared and I was kicked out of district one. So, I had to live in district four, with no friends, no family, no home, no food; I had to get tough even though I didn't want to." Jacob began to tell his story while he had a bitter look of sorrow, anger, despair, and remorse on his face.

"What do you mean you didn't want to get tough?" Sean asked as he was both perplexed and intrigued by what Jacob just said, and interested in the story.

"To get tough meant to lie, steal, cheat, and fight my way to actual safety. To gain any respect in the area." "Where I lived you had to duel your way to respect and I had no deck until one late night I was just walking, around I saw this prestige deck on display and I needed a deck so I broke into the shop and stole it. I wasn't able to escape I was caught and thrown into the juvenile center."

"The first five days are a time I don't like to remember it was the time of my 'initiation' my newly acquired deck was taken from me and I was given this deck to use and the only thing I could wear was something I don't feel comfortable describing. After they were done torturing me they gave me all of my stuff back and I finally felt at home because after I was done with the 'initiation' they treated me equally so it almost felt like I had a family."

"I finally when I got freed from the juvenile center and I actually became almost depressed because again, they were like my family and I had nowhere to go except for the store I had robbed. I tried to return the deck I had stolen but the owner insisted on me keeping it and I happily accepted it. I also asked the owner for a job without a second to spare he gave me the job. The owner also paid me quite handsomely because I tripled profits by hosting tournaments. I found a decent place to live so life was looking up for me." Jacob said as his past replayed in his head a million times.

"After I settled into my new place, I started taking walks down the streets at night just because I always liked taking those walks mostly to observe the stars. For weeks, things were fine until I witnessed a member of a duel gang mugging an innocent duelist but I did nothing about it. Night after night, I kept seeing innocent duelists mugged, I did nothing about it, and I felt selfish because duel gangs controlled the city and I did not do anything about it until one night I saw a little kid mugged."

"Witnessing the kid mugged was the straw that broke the camel's back. Seeing the cops do nothing about it infuriated me so I took matters into my own hands and I beat duel gang after duel gang for about two months. I was caught and thrown in the prison, I'll finish my story later those times aren't ones I am fond of." Jacob said as he finished the first part of his story.

"As I began my conquest to get rid of duel gangs some people started to join me. Those people became the closest thing to friends I had.

"We began to clean each part of all of the districts by crushing each duel gang that controlled the district." As we continued to clean the mess in the city my allies kept getting caught and nobody knew our very location so I couldn't understand how we were being captured." It became clear how the police caught captured my friends one after another because this city's officers kept setting up false mugging and then capturing us."

"So that's what happened to you Jacob?" Sean asked, as he was very interested in the story.

"No Sean that isn't what everything that happened even though I was all alone I was still able to control each district because nothing happened until the duel gangs somehow were being revived and it became more and more of a challenge."

"Weeks went by that I was having to singlehandedly crush duel gangs I got sick of it so I began to consider what was reviving these gangs. After a few weeks of research, I found out who was reviving the duel gangs. The one responsible for reviving the duel gangs was none other than Ryōshu Hanzai." Jacob said as he continued the story and it played in his head as if it was happening again.

"To be honest Jacob that is no shock whatsoever I always knew that Politian was a criminal back when I had a job I was fired because 'harassing' Hanzai." Sean replied as he began to tell his story but cut Jacob off.

"I knew I had to stop Hanzai so I went to his home and challenged him to a duel. I remember that very duel as if it happened yesterday."

"Hanzai Ryōshu I know you're the one reviving the duel gangs so to put an end to all of this I challenge you to a duel. When I win, I will make sure that the city's police have you in prison for a long time." Jacob said as he made it into Hanzai's house while he was talking over the phone with one of the duel gang's leaders.

"Well it's about time someone figured it out and I'm the one who started the duel gangs because I was planning on funding an all-out war then put an end to it. All of this would improve my political image and guarantee me the position as governor of this city not that I really want the position to do the things I promised." Hanzai replied as he chuckled and put his duel disk on.

"Alright Hanzai I will start by summoning prison guard in defense mode who lets me draw one new card then I will set two cards facedown that is all from me now go Hanzai." Jacob said as he began his trademark-opening move.

"Well the stories are true about you that you're almost the best duelist in the city but I have the title of best duelist and I summon imperial guard in defense mode (1500/1500) then I will set four cards facedown to end my turn."

"Now I draw and I sacrifice prison guard to summon my prison slasher in attack mode now I will attack your guard."

"Hold on Jacob I play my facedown forceful judgment now I flip a coin and if the results are heads then your monster is destroyed and I get to draw three new cards."

"And if the result is tails then what happens?" Jacob asked, as Hanzai's plan did not impress him.

"The effect if the coin's result is tails then my monster is destroyed and you draw three cards but I don't take any damage for the rest of the turn." Hanzai explained, as he was ready to have at least one of his many victories.

"Hooray for me the results are heads so now I get to draw three cards and your slasher is destroyed do you end your turn?" Hanzai asked in a bland tone oozing with sarcasm and over confidence.

"Yes now go Hanzai," Jacob said, as Hanzai's cards did not impress him at all.

With pleasure, you little brat because I summon imperial soldier lv 1(100/100) now I will play level up to send imperial soldier lv1 to the grave to summon imperial soldier lv 4 (1500/1500). The time has come to wreak the effects of my imperial soldier. Those effects are that I get to draw two cards and any level 2 or lower monsters are special summoned." Hanzai said, as his cards and skills began to impress Jacob.

The monsters I drew were imperial servant (500/500) and imperial chancellor (100/100) and another effect of my imperial soldier lv 4 is that it gains 300 attack points for every imperial monster on the field excluding itself (1500à2100/1500) now my monsters attack him directly (4000à1900à1400à1300/4000).

"Thank you Hanzai you triggered my trap Sorrowful Blessing when I lose over half of my life points I get to draw until my hand is twice as big as it so I get to draw four cards. I play prison calling to summon from my grave a prison monster with attack points less than or equal to the damage I took. So, come back prison slasher and he gets a 500-attack point boost (2400à2900à3300/1000) and he gains 400 attack points for every prison monster in my graveyard." Jacob said as he may have lost over half of his life points but he turned the major loss into a major gain.

"You think that little gain will save you? When my imperial soldier level 4 inflicts damage on my opponent during my end phase I can send him to the grave and summon imperial soldier lv 6 (2550/300). Now I will equip him with imperial sword to give him 1000 more attack points Hanzai said as he reclaimed the upper hand (2550à3550/300).

"Well Hanzai it's my move and I activate my last two facedowns, prison warden's rage and punishment for incompetence. I'm not done yet I active prisoner's grave it lets me send from my deck one prison monster then you lose 200 life points per level but thanks to my prison wardens rage its doubled so I send prison cobra to the grave so you lose 800 life points from its level. Thanks to its effect, you lose 800 life points, but it's all doubled thanks. (1300/4000à3200à2400) I hope you have not forgotten about my punishment for incompetence you must discard two cards now.

"Don't worry you little brat but that damage was cut in half thanks to imperial herbs."

"Well hanzai I see you have delayed your defeat but, I hope you remember my slasher who gains 400 from each prison monster in my grave (3300à3700/1000) now attack his imperial soldier (1300/2400à2100).

You fool its idiotic that you think you have vanquished my imperial soldier; I can save him by destroying imperial sword. When imperial sword goes to the grave, you lose 800 life points (1300à500/2100). Are you done with your turn?" Hanzai asked, as he seemed to be always one-step ahead of Jacob.

"Yes now go Hanzai" Jacob replied, as Hanzai's under handed tactics became a thorn in his side.

"With pleasure you little brat. I draw and I can send my imperial soldier lv 6 to the grave to summon imperial soldier lv 8 to the field (3300/1050) and when my imperial soldier lv 8 is summoned I can destroy a monster with attack points higher than my monster then you lose life points equal to the difference (500à100/2100). I can't attack this turn but I have a surprise for you if you don't beat me this turn.

"Hanzai is right I've heard of his legendary imperial soldier lv 10 if I don't win this turn I will lose, so everything rides on the result of this draw". Jacob thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drew a card. I play my prison revival spell card to summon prison cobra from the grave. And now that I have both cards punishment for incompetence and prison warden's rage I can special summon my prison master who when summoned while I have punishment for incompetence as well as prison warden's rage I gain 1500 life points and you lose 1000 life points. To top this all off my prison master can attack you directly. (100à1600/2100à1100) now prison master attack him directly." (1600/1100à0) as Jacob declared the attack the shock wave knocked hanzai off the ledge of the roof top and hanzai threw a grappling chain and it attached to Jacob.

"If I'm going down you're coming with me" hanzai yelled as Jacob was falling with him. They both were falling from at least 55000 feet and hanzai jabbed a knife into Jacob's shoulder along with a second knife in his other shoulder.

"I'm not going to die!" Jacob screamed as he took the two knives and shoved them through Hanzai's shoulders and hanzai slammed into the ground and died Jacob landed on Hanzai's body cushioning the impact of the fall. Hanzai's body may have cushioned the impact but Jacob was still injured in more ways than one. Jacob was also confused why he felt each attack as if the monsters were real "at least I have cleansed the city of the biggest cause of its crimes." as Jacob, said this he collapsed and lost consciousness. The next thing Jacob knew he was in the court of the city while a trial pending his 'crimes' against the city.

"The trial of Jacob against the city of Shinigami the prosecutor of this case will be Hason shita seigi." The judge said as he slammed his gavel on the stand

"What crimes have I committed against the city the only thing I did was clean the city's mess." Jacob asked, as he was angry about being in trial despite the good deeds that he performed.

"The act of vigilantism is illegal and for all we know you could be a sociopath trying to basically destroy the city." The prosecutor responded.

"Yes I was a sociopath but I was trying to return peace to this city and what have the police of this city done? Absolutely nothing so how about you let me go and just let me continue fixing this city." Jacob said, as he grew more and more furious.

"You are such a naïve boy you must not understand you can't just walk out of this court." The prosecutor said as he had his hand rubbing his temples.

"If I must stay in this court I know a thing or two about the court room, we do things my way." Jacob said as he snickered.

"You little brat what do you know about the court system?" The prosecutor asked, as he was growing more and more annoyed with Jacob's attitude.

"I have a few people I can call to the stand to defend me because if you heard correctly and the police can verify that I wasn't alone cleaning up this city I had a few friends helping me." Jacob said as he knew he had rights because when he was a little kid he was fascinated by the court in general and thanks to his father being one of the high-class members of the city Jacob's father afforded a law tutor for Jacob.

"Well I can see that you know more about the court than most people in your class do but it doesn't matter you can call anyone to the stand but you will lose." The prosecutor replied as Jacob began to get under his skin.

"Well then Jacob who will your first witness be?" the judge asked as he was impressed with Jacob's knowledge of the court and enjoyed seeing Jacob getting under Hason's skin because even though Hason was the cities greatest lawyer in history the judge never liked him.

"My first witness I call to the stand will be Kyūseishu raionmasutā." Jacob replied, as he knew he could have a reliable friend on Jacob's side.

"Kyūseishu raionmasutā will you please explain to us if Jacob was trying to change the city for the good and to cleanse the city of its perpetual evil?" the prosecutor asked.

"Good moneybags I wouldn't have used those exact words whatever half of them meant, but yes Jacob was trying to put an end to all of the crime in the city. And had it not been for Jacob I would've been dead because when the lion gang's leader was assaulting me and beating me within an inch of my life Jacob saved me and used what little money he had to buy some medicine" Kyūseishu replied.

 **"** **OBJECTION!"** Hason yelled "Jacob didn't have 'little money' he was under the employment of a card shop owner who paid him handsomely.

"Leave him out of this, it has nothing to do him." Jacob said, as it was more than obvious that Hason hit a nerve hard.

"Well I have my own witness to call to the stands and that witness is Kodai Hogo-sha". Hason stated, as he knew that he had Jacob in a tough spot.

"How dare you Hason you're lucky I can't do anything to you because I don't want to go to prison." Jacob thought to himself as he balled his fists tightly.

"good Mr. Kodai would you say you paid Jacob handsomely?" Hason asked as he was enjoying seeing Jacob get into a position of anger.

"Yes I did pay him handsomely but he had quit when he began his conquest to clean up the city so he was going to have to live off his last paycheck which was given to him months ago so he didn't have a large abundance of money."

Witness after witness Jacob thought his victory was inevitable but the final witness called to the stand caused Jacob to lose the court case so he was thrown into the prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four the prison time reborn

One day a few guards from the prison Jacob lived at for three years. Now he is a free man from the prison two of the guards Jacob hated with a fiery passion showed up to Jacobs's dismay of course. Jacob wasn't too happy to see them when the prison guards tried to shake hands with Jacob the response the prison guard received from Jacob was "forgive me if I do not shake hands, now what do I owe this displeasure of seeing you again private Zhou and Private Gordon?"

"First we are both sergeants and we are here to ask you to help us with a small problem"

"That's not my job 'sergeant' you two are on the police force so how about you do your job because the last time I tried to help this city I was thrown in the prison." Jacob responded with a bitter look of hatred on his face because of the first days he spent in the prison where replaying in Jacob's head. Jacob please just please do us a favor and reconsider helping us because this time we won't throw you in the prison and you are the best duelist in the city." Sergeant Gordon pleaded

"You could be the savior of this city and you will be able to repay those debts to the city and tell me what would Dunban want you to do?" sergeant Zhou asked.

 ** _"You be quiet Zhou, because it's thanks to you being a pathetic excuse for an officer that you couldn't control that riot and it's thanks to you that Dunban and Alvis died that day!"_** Jacob yelled in an inferno of rage. **_Now get out before I call the only honorable officer in this city to have you thrown into that prison for trespassing, breaking and entering, and harassment of a citizen because I don't think you have a search warrant to come into my house."_** Jacob continued to scream, as it was easy to tell Zhou hit a nerve.

"Jacob, please just try to help I don't think you want to abandon the city remember what got you thrown into the prison." Sergeant Gordon responded.

"Yes, I do remember what got me thrown into that rat-hole prison. I do not give second chances to people who punished me for doing the right thing." Jacob replied, as the bitter look on his face grew larger and larger.

"Jacob everyone makes mistakes and we thought you were some kind of sociopath trying to harm others just for the thrill of it or trying to eliminate the competition." Sergeant Zhou responded.

"If you look at it in one perspective I was a sociopath. I was a sociopath changing the social system for good not evil unlike the one who killed Dunban and Alvis was. Jacob replied as he had a bitter tone of hatred for practically forced to relive those times in the prison.

"Jacob you can avenge Alvis and Dunban's deaths by helping us." The prison warden said as he walked into the house with a calm tone of remorse for allowing Dunban and Alvis to die.

"Wow, it has been a long-time warden Kanshu, May I see your search warrant please?" Jacob asked, as he was still angry about what Gordon had said. Here you go Jacob and please think about it if you are able to avenge their deaths and put their spirits to rest." The warden continued to persuade Jacob to help.

"I thought you didn't believe in the spiritual aspect of this world what changed your mind?" Jacob asked, as he was shocked to hear what the warden said.

"It's a long story Jacob and I don't think you want to hear the story?" The warden replied. "You remember Scarr don't you?" the warden asked with great hesitation to make sure he did not make Jacob must relive that day that has left Jacob traumatized and scarred for life.

"How could I forget ole sunshine, but what does he have to do with this?" Jacob said with an extremely snide and sarcastic tone. Scarr escaped and is rebuilding his army and you have a large regimen of skilled duelist who could match his army has numbers that even can outnumber the police forces within a 1200-mile radius. The warden told him, as he was certain Jacob would agree with every word.

"You have your plan all wrong…first it's quality over quantity second my students are still in training if they lost to duelists like Scarr's I don't think they would recover from the depression of being beaten that badly and the cruelty that Scarr uses in duels. My sources tell me there is an extremely skilled duelist some say even beyond my level he uses wolf cards; his name is Brendon if I find him we will have a great lead. What you will be doing is gathering every duelist in the city and having them duel until the top 50 and that along with my council of seven, the warden, Sean, and me will battle scar's army. You get it.

"I understand Jacob" the warden replied. Therefore, if my sources are correct then Brendon is in this cave in the mountains north of the city. Therefore, I had better be ready for the toughest duel yet. Jacob thought to himself as he strapped on his duel disk.

"Just leave kid I am not going to teach you…my days as a teacher ended a long time ago," a shadowy figure in the cave said.

First, I don't need to be taught, second are you Brendon, and third if you are I challenge you to a duel. Yes, I am Brendon, before I utterly spank and humiliate you in this duel, why do you want to challenge me. Brendon replied

We need you to join are army to fight against Scarr's army of criminal duelists. Fine if you can beat me I will join you if not you will never come back here and never bother me about this ever again. You have a deal Brendon let's duel. Just then Sean runs in to join Jacob and Brendon does not care in the slightest so the duel begins.

Therefore, I will make the first move and I summon midnight wolf in attack mode (1360/1360). Then I play survival instinct we look at each other's hands whoever has the largest number of stars in monster levels gains 100 life points for each star. I have fangs of the wolf, cave wolf, mutant wolf, howl of doom and wolf fangs, so that is a total 16 stars. You each only have prison fortress, chain cripple, prison wardens rage, prison guard and chained prison fighter, so that is 12. You have only wild heart, o-over soul, h-heated heart, pot of greed, and polymerization so that's four I win, (5600/4000/4000), then I get to draw two cards, one for each spell and trap in my hand and I set three cards face down to end my turn.

My move now I draw and I summon prison flyer (1300/250) in attack mode, then I play prison lockdown you cannot activate any facedown cards so now I can attack you directly but my monster goes to the graveyard at the end of the battle phase. Go prison bomb storm (4300/4000/4000) I set two cards face down to end my turn. Jacob said as he played out his turn with extreme precision.

Now it is my move and I summon wild heart in attack mode then I set three cards face down and attack your midnight wolf.

"Foolish boy you triggered my facedown fangs of the wolf this gives midnight wolf 700 more attack (1360à2060) and if he destroys your monster you lose life points equal to half of it attack. (4300/4000/4000à3440à2690), and I get to summon one wolf from my deck with 750 attack at the most so go wolf puppy (750/900) he gains 200 attack for every wolf on the field (950/900), proceed with your move Sean."

I end my turn. Sean replied, as he had nothing left to use now.

Good now I can go I draw and sacrifice wolf puppy to summon wolf demon. (2350/100) now I active howl of doom my wolf demon gains attack points until it is at 2700 just enough to beat you Sean.

NOT SO FAST BRENDON I ACTIVE PRISON CALL, TO SUMMON OUT THREE PRISON MONSTERS FROM MY DECK. THEN I PLAY CHAIN CRIPPLE TO DESTROY WOLF DEMON AND YOU LOSE 2350 LIFE POINTS (1950/4000/2690) you may proceed with your turn.

Now I play monster reborn to resurrect wolf demon, when is summoned from the graveyard he can destroy all monsters then subtract their attack from your life points but I must end my turn but still you have no more prison guard, prison knight, or prison maiden (1350/1500), (1950/4000à2050à700/2690).

"Now I draw and I summon bubbleman (800/1200) since he was the only card in my hand I get to draw two cards. Now I play shield and sword so now he is at 1200 attack and I equip him with bubble blaster to give him 800 more attack points now attack with bubble burst blast" (1050/700/2690) Sean yelled as he grew a slight advantage with a good start.

"Not bad kid but now midnight wolf allows me to draw three cards when he is destroyed now it's still your move, so don't make me waste my time waiting for you." Brendon said, as his attitude grew more and more bitter by the second.

I end with a face down Jacob its back to you

Thank you. Now I play prison meal (1050/4700/2960) and I summon prison gunner in attack mode (1250/350) so I attack you directly and end this duel (0/4700/2960)

Not bad not bad as promised I will join you but my cousin Scarr is not anyone to take lightly. Brendon replied as he had a look of shock on his face that he lost.

Scarr is your cousin, why there are no documents of him even having a single living relative, Jacob yelled in shock.

Because I hacked into the mainframe and deleted all of them, I want to have no documents on this earth that prove to my dismay I happen to be the brother of that maniac.

I understand, but why go to such extremes causing you to be in danger by hacking a government system?

As I said, I want nothing to prove any relation I have with him. However, I want to see your army and how they train and I will be training your top six they are the only ones worth my time as far as the books say. Moreover, we will need about 600 duelists to battle scars army if we do not he will destroy everything.

That speech of yours reminds me of my prison days, I still will never be able to have those memories ever forgotten as they are etched into my mind, they haunt me almost every night, that's why I need to defeat scar for something he did while I was there.

I understand your pain, but go a few miles down this road Brendon said as he revealed a secret path, it just so happens to be a guesthouse you can stay at for the night.

What do you mean by 'just so happens' don't you own it?" while Brendon's tone confused Jacob he asked.

Well in one sense I own it but when I began just living in these woods I found this old place and to me it was fine to live in. so I began exploring and I found this place so I fixed it up and made it a guest house. I am sure you can guess that you are the first guest I have had in a long time my last student left at least four months ago so I did nothing with the place because he left without any kind of goodbye or thank you. Therefore, I swore I was not going to accept any new students. Brendon explained, as a scowl grew larger and larger by the second.

Brendon calm down I know what it's like to have a tough past but my past isn't anything like yours because my past is something that traumatized me and has scarred me for life

"Good Mr. Vigilante it's time for me to let you into your new 'home' and I hope that word doesn't get out that you were the vigilante things might get ugly or should I say even uglier than they are to start with." Brendon replied as he chuckled slightly.

As Jacob settled in he had a flash back to his prison days when he was through his initiation. About 12 different inmates were beating him then two inmates fought all 12 of the thugs off and helped him. As Jacob was healing, they introduced themselves tall one with black hair and military hair cut who looked in his mid-40 whose name was Dunban. The other person was slightly shorter, white hair slightly longer than Dunban's; one that looked about Jacob's age was Alvis. After he met those two they showed him how to survive in the prison. His life went smoothly until Scarr started his resistance that meant killing every guard in sight.

Dunban Jacob and Alvis all tried to stop him. They succeeded in stopping him twice, but Dunban and Alvis died in the third riot Scarr started. Which is when Jacob finally stopped Scarr he ran over to see Dunban and Alvis seeing if there was a way to save them. It was too late though Jacob will never forget Dunban's last words 'Scarr isn't going on his own agenda now stay strong and survive'. Alvis died before he could say anything but those two were his only family Jacob ended all Scarr's resistance with one duel. Jacob remembers each turn of that duel. He knew he must battle Scarr again at some point so he must be ready for it. He went to sleep for the night with no distractions. After released from the prison Jacob found a place to, work life was back to the way it was after he was set free from the juvenile center so he was enjoying life. Well he was somewhat enjoying life every night the nightmares got worse and Jacob woke up in a frantic panic one night.

"No I will not accept that Dunban and Alvis are gone," Jacob proclaimed as he left the city and began scouring the earth for answers and as he traveled, he searched every nook cranny and crevice and any secluded, sacred place that Jacob identified as a place of worship or any kind of taboo on the earth trying to find answers. His search took two years and it was to no avail so Jacob returned to the city. He only returned to the city because he thought that maybe the city where Dunban and Alvis died held the answers. When he returned to the city, he entered the tournament with the chained prison fighter card as the grand prize.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the showdown of the beginning

After returning to his home he found a note from Scarr "here's what you're going to do you sissy meet me here to have our showdown before the war begins", and Jacob knew that he had to take up his challenge and Jacob met scar at the old ruins of the prison, or who he thought was Scarr. "What Scarr can't show up for his own fight and he calls me a sissy," Jacob said as he strapped on his duel disk. Scar does not have time for a duel a clown, the duelist in the shadows said. Is that why he does not duel you, because you are the clown I see. Jacob snickered now let's start the duel I am getting bored.

My move the shadowy figure said (4000/4000) now I draw and I summon toxic rat in attack mode (550/300) now he can attack you directly but I lose 300 life points if I use this effect, (4000à3700/4000à3450) now I set three cards facedown to end my turn.

I draw and I summon prison gunner in attack mode now I equip him with prison blaster to give him an increase of 800 attack points and 400 defense points (1250à2050/350à750). Now I attack your rat.

And now I activate rat evolution to destroy toxic rat to summon mechanical rat (2250/2250) so counter attack with brass fang strike (3700/3450à3250) the mystery duelist said as he total control or so he thought.

"I told you I do not have time for clowns when prison gunner equipped with prison blaster is destroyed you lose 1500 life points but I lose 750. (3700à2200/3250à2500) Now I play solitary confinement so now you cannot summon any monster in your hand and you cannot draw for three turns and I end with two cards facedown, your move clown boy."

"Your taunting is quite obnoxious and doesn't affect me in any way shape or form; I will attack you directly to end my turn (2200/2500à250)

All right, I draw and I summon prison guard, in defense mode and activate prisoner's payment so I draw two new cards. Now I can play prison bomb so all monsters on the field receive a one-way ticket to the graveyard. Just clarify what the meaning is they are destroyed and we lose life points equal to the attack of our monsters but prison guard has zero attack points my life points are safe, and mechanical rat has just enough to beat you so long clown boy.

Fine you beat me but I was merely testing you so be prepared for our next encounter so long Jacob, as the shadowy figure left Jacob ran after him and tried to catch him but all he could get was the mask, but he swore he saw a girl behind the mask. Jacob thought he recognized her and looked at the mask it had a pink heart with three thin black slashes through it. The image the mask made seemed so familiar. Jacob had so many questions; "who is that duelist, why didn't they try to defeat me, why did she try to pose for Scarr" as Jacob thought these to himself he then was ambushed by Scarr's elite force the shadow guards and tough is too sissy of a word to describe them in a duel and a fight.

"Jacob it's been far too long since I thrashed and slaughtered you" a psychopathic yet emotionless voice had said, "I see your just as perky as ever ole sunshine" Jacob said with a scowl, but despite this serious moment with him tied to a chair and six guns behind his back, he still had room for his sarcasm.

"I can see even when you could be dead in the next few minutes you have room for your smart-ass remarks I guess that fool Dunban never taught you how to shut up now then how about you join me and every time you deny my offer well there is a punishment for disobedience just like in your deck. So, will you join me Jacob?" Scar asked in this monotone voice.

 ** _"Shut up you waste of life if I was not chained to this chair I would have already beaten you to a pulp and within an inch of your life because it's your fault Dunban died as well as Alvis."_**

"Maybe if Dunban had taken my offer to be my right-hand man and get rid of you maybe he would not have died. That fool Dunban didn't accept my offer so that just so happened to cost him his life." Scar replied with a smirk on his face that he hit a nerve on Jacob. Unless you want to suffer the same consequence that Dunban suffered, I would suggest you join me.

"You coward how about you unchain me and duel me or will you just be a coward and act like you are so powerful but you have nothing to back up your attitude!" Jacob yelled as he became for and more furious with the way scar was acting and how he brought up Dunban and how it was thanks to scarr he was dead.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Jacob it is somewhat amusing to see you get this angry especially if it's just me bringing up that fool Dunban." Scarr continued to taunt and enrage Jacob at the same time enjoying it.

"The only reason I would join you is if I was if I was as stupid as you are ugly and you are…AGHH" as Jacob was getting a knife thrust in the chest with a dagger this went on for two hours until Jacob became unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six old friends in new faces

As he came to his senses, Jacob felt horrible and the pain his chest was almost unbearable. As he was about to leave the room a stranger came in and was relieved to see he was okay or at least able to move. He told Jacob that he was not going to leave at least until he could move around without hesitation. Jacob was in a recovery period for three months but still could contact his "army" to know that situation and the situation at hand.

The one who helped Jacob when he was tortured and kidnapped reminded Jacob of Dunban and he was also a very accomplished duelist, his name was Shulk and he use a deck with cards called the bionis. I have never heard of those bionis cards.

Someone else helped Jacob but he had an overly abundant amount of arrogance, which is not necessary to defeat Scarr, and his army, despite his abundant amount of arrogance he was still a very accomplished duelist and in some ways reminded him of Alvis. This one's name was reyn.

As he continued to live with them, he knew they would make great additions to the resistance, Shulk agreed with no second thoughts but that was not the case with reyn and after a few days, he began a duel with reyn to decide his fate. Shulk wanted to join in on the duel for the fun of it and Jacob said that attitude would not help in the war. (4000/4000/4000)

"I will make the first move I draw and summon bionis spider in defense mode (1350/2000), now I set two cards face down to send my turn." As Shulk concluded his turn reyn began by setting two cards facedown and summoning colony recruit in attack mode (1000/50) and activate colony cannon giving it 700 more attack and defense (1000à1700/50à750).

"Now I draw and summon prison wolf in attack mode (1900/0) and I play prison armor to give prison wolf 300 more attack and 700 more defense (1900à2200/0à700) now attack bionis spider. (4000à3500/4000/4000)

"You triggered bionis spider's effect when it is destroyed it allows me to summon a bionis monster with 2000 or less attack so I summon bionis warrior (2000/2500) so do you end your turn?" Shulk asked as he was stunned but still was prepared for anything "

Yes, now make your move Shulk you must be fast so that you take out one duelist before six more come to battle as back up. Jacob said as he began to train them and explain the circumstances that they will deal with during the war. I draw and summon bionis maiden (1000/1750) in defense mode who allows me to draw one card and gain 400 life points (3500à3900/4000/4000) now I end with two face downs.

"I draw and its reyn time and I summon colony swordsman (1900/500) in attack mode. Now attack his prison wolf cause colony swordsman gains 400 attack during the battle phase when he attacks an opponent's monster (1900à2300/500) now I activate my face down colony seven this doubles the power boost my monster gets (2300à2700/500) (3900/4000/4000à3500) so I end my turn." Ryne said as he caused a large dent in Jacob's game plan.

"Well then, before you end your turn. I can send prison armor to the grave to keep my prison wolf on the field. So now I draw and I set two cards face down and I sacrifice prison wolf to summon prison slasher (2400/2200) he gains 400 attack points for every prison monster in the grave (2400à2800/2200) now attack the colony recruit with prison saber slash (3450/4000à2900/3500).

Now both players lose both one card in your hand and 800 life points thanks to the destruction of colony cannon (3900à3100/2900/3500à2700). Thank you, you allowed me to discard one prison monster into my grave it powered up prison slasher by 400 more. (2800à3200/2200) and now I activate my two-face downs punishment for disobedience and punishment for incompetence. So, you will have a whole new situation to worry about with all the new effects now on the field I can't lose.

"I believe my move has ended so Shulk make your move before I fall asleep"

"Now I summon bionis falcon (1400/1700) so now I can attack you directly reyn"

"Not so fast go face down colony shield this causes you to lose the same amount of life points I lost but I only lose half of it while you lose all 1400 this also ends the battle phase." (3100à2400/2900à1500/2700)

Now I activate double summon so I sacrifice bionis falcon and bionis warrior to summon bionis titan (2950/3500) and I end my turn. All right then I activate colony six to increase the attack of all bionis monsters by 300 and by 500 defenses." Reyn said as he just powered up what seemed to be his ultimate monster. (2950à3250/3500) and now I play rise of the bionis hero so I sacrifice my titan to summon bionis champion (1900/2500) and he is automatically equipped with my ultimate equip card the monado. Which gives him 1500 more attack (1900à3400/2500) and the monado can't be destroyed so now attack prison slasher, you also can't stop the attack (2450/2200/2700à2500)

Go facedown, prisoners rebirth this summons prison slasher from my grave and I gain 25% of its attack in life points (2450/2200/2500à3100). And this also allows me to draw 1 new card so go and finish your turn so I can start mine and end this duel" Jacob bellowed as he was tooting his own horn and had so much confidence.

Alright Jacob I end my turn." Shulk replied, as he was a little annoyed by Jacob's over confidence.

Now I active prison cutlass this gives my monster 500 more attack and I can decrease one of your monsters by 600 (2400à2900à3300à3700/2200). (3400à2800/2500) now I summon prison boxer in attack mode (1550/1550). Now attack bionis champion (2450/2200/3100à1250) this powers up prison slasher by 400 more attack. (3700à4100/2200) now attack bionis champion (2450à1850/2200/1250) and prison cutlass allows me to draw two cards. Now I activate prison escape so now I can summon prison archer (500/1500) and chained prison fighter (2750/2500) prison archer shoots both of you for 700 (1850à1150/2200à1500/1250) and I activate prison slaughter which lets me replay my battle phase so I win. (1350/1500à0/700à0)

Now come on we must go back to my home Jacob said as they desperately left and ran for district four. After Jacob made it to district four, he was hoping he could find scar or at least one of his big wigs to defeat him or to hurt his army. To Jacob's trepidation he could not find anything but just the city in shambles and it infuriated Jacob that scar's conquest was showing to be successful. Jacob was both shocked and angry with himself that he abandoned the city in its greatest time of need. "How could I do this I'm as evil as Scarr if I abandon the city when it needs a hero. I broke my promise to Dunban when he died to protect the city from that sociopath Scarr."

I need to find some kind of way to contact Dunban or Alvis hopefully both I need their guidance so that I can redeem myself and keep the promise I made to protect the city so I need to look for the answer of how to contact them." Jacob said, as he was confused and unsure of himself. Therefore, Jacob began searching for answer to contact Dunban and Alvis to save the city their advice was what allowed him to survive in the prison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 _thing go_ from bad to far worse

After those three long months went by Jacob returned to speak with his top general from each of the seven districts, known, as the council of seven and the situation was far worse than Jacob could have suspected. The war already began and scar's top generals the seven skulls of destruction had already taken over six of the seven districts and almost this district.

As Jacob sent scouts to each district, he called all resistance to district four to create an army that was training in a secret network of catacombs. That not even the council knew about Jacob gotten lost for almost a year when he was a little boy. Moreover, someone watched him but he to this day has never said who took care of him, and when he got out. he had no choice but to steal for his survival but it caught up with him and that is how Jacob wound up in the prison.

So, they captured district one.

Sorry that you must hear this but scar captured it and demolished a good chunk of it because he knew that was your home, general Jackson oversaw that district. Yes, I am already aware of what happened to district one.

Good I have a score to settle with him anyways. Now for the plan, I want Zhao and 35 of his men to come with me I will need a distraction to get to Jackson without using any of my energy dueling his lackeys.

As operation, alpha takeover began all over the district duels broke out and Jacob could sneak by like a snake in the grass, just as he was about to get to Jackson's fortress he saw two thugs beating a kid. So, he first beat both thugs and noticed the duel disk on the kid's arm just as Jacob helped him up he ran off like roadrunner and said, "No time to talk got to go. The kid felt like he needed to help Jacob somehow and at the same store Jacob stole from he saw a deck that was perfect for him. He noticed the place was closed so he busted in took the deck and left the cash on the table with a note.

As Jacob got to the gates of the stonewall fortress the gates opened and Jacob could enter, at the last second that kid who Jacob helped from those thugs made it in. they both began their duel for district one's freedom and repairs but general Jackson is no fool. Therefore, he demanded to start with 8,000 life points and Jacob agreed so he duel began (4000/4000/8000) and the kid made the first move by setting two cards face down and activating pirate's treasure. So, he doubled the size of his hand if he got rid of his hand after 3 turns have passed then he summoned pirate goblin in attack mode (1450/1550) so he got to hit Jackson for 600 damage (4000/4000/8000à7400)

"Now it is my move, I play prison wolf in attack mode, and set three cards face down your move Jackson." Jacob said as he made a basic but still impressive first move

"With pleasure now, I summon confederate field gunner in attack mode (1750/1250) and I equip him with war musket, so he gains 500 attacks (1750à2250/1250) now attack his pirate goblin"

Go facedown witchdoctor's spell, so my goblin is safe and I gain life points equal to your monster's original attack (4000à5750/4000/7600) so do you end your turn? The kid asked as he made an impressive counter without missing a beat.

"Yes, I do end my turn, so now go I am starting to wonder why I would duel a child" Jackson replied as he was aggravated by that miraculous counter.

"I draw and set one card facedown and activate pirate's recruitment to add one level 5 or higher pirate monster from my deck to my hand so I add pirate witch doctor. Furthermore, I sacrifice my goblin to summon my witchdoctor (2300/2700) who gains 100 attack points for every spell or traps on the field and I count five (2300à2800/2700) now attack with dark swamp spell (5750/4000/7600à7050) now I end.

Good cause I play graceful charity to draw 3 cards and discard two now I sacrifice prison wolf to summon prison slasher who gains 400 for every prison monster in my grave and I have 3 so it's power boost at 1200 attack him directly (5750à2950/4000à1200/7050à4250) what happened to our monsters and life points.

"You triggered the effect of my southern war monger, when I have no cards on the field and take direct damage he destroys all your monster and you lose life points equal to their attack and my war monger is summoned (3000/3000)

"I'll set 2 card face down its your move. Jacob said as he finished his move while recuperating from the blow that Jackson had delt.

it is time for me to knock this little brat out the duel attacks him directly, hold on! Go face down approval seal of the warden unless you have a prison monster or sacrifice another monster you cannot attack.

"I was expecting you to do something like that Jacob you have always had a soft side when it comes to kids. I think that is just pathetic but I will summon war soldier in attack mode (1000/1000) and I end." Jackson said as he was annoyed by Jacob's abilities and 'Jacob's soft side when it comes to kids.'

Now I draw and play undead pirates bay, which allows me to summon up to three pirates from my grave, go pirate goblin and witchdoctor I do lose 2025 life points though if I did not activate this pirate's pillage meal. Therefore, I do not have to pay any life points and my partner and I get to draw two cards during the draw phase. Now and that will do it for now after I send my whole hand to the grave.

Now I draw and I play prison knight in attack mode and equip him with prison tranquilizer so now your warmonger loses 800 attack points. Now I play prison retribution and prison warden's rage so I get to summon my prison slasher and I gain 600 life points. (2950/1200à1800/4250) and I activate prison grounds so all prison monsters gain 300 attack and defense and I can summon 1 extra prison monster each turn. So, I sacrifice prison knight and prison slasher to summon chained prison fighter (2750à3050/2250) so now attack his war monger and I activate the effect of prison wardens rage so that damage is doubled (2950/1800/4250à2550) now I play pot of greed to draw two cards and I end my turn.

Good cause now my warmonger comes back from the grave with 500 more attack points now I play opening strike so I can attack you directly so my war monger do me a favor and attack him directly

Go chain cripple this duel is over Jackson so let us get this over with because I finished off your warmonger and its attack points come out of your life points. Now you must fix this place and I will make sure Scarr pays for everything

Not quite because I have, my confederate nurse's herbs so the damage I take is cut in half so we must continue this duel.

Furthermore, I should explain to you that now you made a great mistake because now I destroy your slasher and you lose 1450 life points (2950/1800à350/2550) now I sacrifice war soldier to attack you directly

Go pirate interception so I take the 3500 because this trap turns the target of your direct attack to me so I have wasted your best asset for this turn.

Now I'm mad Jackson you're going to pay I draw my two cards and activate prison meal to gain 4000 life point and I play prison bomb to destroy you monster and you lose 3500 life points but I lose just as many (350à4350à850/2550à0) now this sector is free now leave.

Now then, at sector four Brendon and the two sergeants had already made it to the fortress. They entered and had to take part in a three-on-three duel it was the general along with his two top majors. The duel began and Brendon made the first move "I summon wolf fang (1350/1250) in attack mode I'll end with two face downs".

"Now it's my turn and I summon roman servant (150/1500) in defense mode and I activate roman aqueducts. This is allowing me to draw one card for every roman card I have on the field including my aqueducts so I draw two, I set one card face down to end my turn" general Alexander had muttered with a calm cool and collected voice.

Then Zhou summoned police private (1200/1200), which took out 300 from all the generals and his lackey's life points. (4000/4000/4000/4000à3700/4000à3700/4000à3700) and equipped police shot giving it 500 attack points for each police card in play. (1200à2200/1200) also to inflict piercing damage to the roman servant so the general lost 700 life points. (4000/4000/4000/3700à3000/3700/3700) then Zhou set two face down to end his turn so the commanders did the same move as Alexander just as if they were clones except them summoning roman civilian (0/0). In addition, set two face downs along with Alexander's cards. Gordon then played prison lock down and summoned police captain (1950/250) to end his turn.

I sacrifice wolf fang for my wolf champion (2860/2780), thanks to wolf fangs effect I can summon him by sacrificing just one of my monsters. Now wolf champion attack roman servant with wild wolf slash so I inflict piercing damage if I give up 1000 life points (4000à3000/4000/4000/3000/3700à840/3700); GO FACEDOWN NERO'S DESTRUCTION! General Alexander yelled, what my trap does is it destroys every card on the field and we all lose life points equal to the number of stars our monsters had x100 and 500 for every spell and trap (3000à2200à1200/4000à2600/4000à3100/3000à2500/840à340/3700à1600). Now that my aqueduct is now going to the graveyard, I get to draw one card for every card that is going to the grave this turn so that is nine. It seems it is my turn giving me a hand of 16 cards so I activate roman catacombs to bring back roman servant. Then I play Julies' army so I sacrifice my servants the one on the field and the two in my hand to summon roman gladiator. (3250/1200), now I play these three magic cards roman conquest, roman invasion and roman victory I'll get into what these do later, but for now I set two face down to send.

"Man what am to do I don't have anything I summon beside my wolf puppy who won't help right now but I should protect my life points", Brendon thought to himself "I set one monster face down to end my turn."

Not before my spells activate I get to see your hand. Then take one from your hand, and finally destroy one card in your hand at the end of each of your turns. Moreover, I gain 600 life points (1200/2600/3100/2500à3100/340/1600), and I now draw and attack Zhao directly (1200/2600à0/3100/340/1600) now I end.

Gordon, it your move so draw.

With pleasure, I summon police master (3300/3760) in attack mode I can summon him without any sacrifices if there are more than 15 cards in my grave and my partners. Therefore, now I attack your gladiator and thanks to my prison master's effect, you cannot play any cards you have facedown and all three of you lose half of his attack points in life points. So, attack (1200/3100/3100à3050à1425/340à0/1600à0) that is all for now.

My move I activate monster reborn to summon wolf champion then I active mutation chamber to summon my mutant wolf (3600/1200) and when he's summon I can discard my whole hand to deal 300 damage for every card in my hand and I have 5 so the duel is over.

"So that's great news…we won back sector 4" Jacob had been very upbeat for a short moment. Then he took a long pause "maybe it's not so great, this is way too easy Scarr must be planning something. Moreover, I must figure out what I need to confront scarr now but his headquarters is still unknown. I have to find out where, how to get there, and any pass codes to get in" Jacob thought to himself

After the two victories, every other attempt ended in great failure so Jacob knew Scarr was just letting us win so we would have a false sense of security. With everyone captured besides Jacob, he knew taking down the generals was not the right solution. He had to find Scarr. Jacob did not have to do much work other than to find Scarr in one way or another. The reason is that Scarr sent a message to Jacob via hologram with a map of the areas, locations, and a message from Scarr "well you're a little late to figuring out my plan; but the four locations on the map are duel arenas win the duels there. And get all four prize cards for they hold the answer to the riddle: strength and weakness are an illusion just as the stars are: I hope to see you at my headquarters good bye"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8 sanctuaries of insanity_**

Jacob was prepared for the long walk to the first, then as he began to walk some stranger gave him a duel runner that had a prison vibe to it and Jacob rode off to the first sanctuary his opponent was the one who gave him the runner.

"I'm Rico, we will have a turbo duel so fill your deck with these speed spells", as he said this he tossed a briefcase of cards not just speed spells. After about 30 minutes, they began their duel. (4000/4000) (SC: 0à1/SC: 0à1) I will start by summoning prison racer (1800/1000) who gives me two speed counters. (Sc1à3/SC: 1) now I play my speed spell prison burst this inflicts 500 to you for every prison monster on the field but I must use two speed counters. (4000/4000à3500/SC: 3à1/SC: 1). Your move Rico because I end my turn

I draw (SC: 1à2/SC: 1à2) I summon my Mach 5 dragonfly (2000/100) since I have no monsters I can summon him without a single sacrifice. Moreover, he can attack you directly now attack with Mach 5 wing slash (4000à2000/3500) and I set two cards face down to end.

Now I draw (SC: 1à2/SC: 1à2), so I set three cards facedown and summon my prison gunner. I equip him with the spell prison bazooka so you take 800 and he gains 800 attack points (2000/3500à2700). Now prison gunner attack him with bazooka burst blast (2000/2700à2650à850) and I active jet stream overdrive to give me 10 more speed counters, but I lose ten in three turns (SC: 2à12 /SC: 1)

Thank you now I can play dragonfly king's awakening. I can only play this when my life points take a direct attack of 2000 or more. This allows me to summon my most powerful monster Megaloprepus caerulatus. (500/1200) he gains 1000 for every insect in our graves, which brings me to my second face down infestation of the dead. So now, every monster in our graves now is an insect. (500à2500/1200) now attack with wing vibration storm of destruction (2000à1650/850) so since a new monster is in the grave he gains 1000 more attack and if I pay half of my life points he can attack again if you control a monster.

Stop right there, I active prison shield so he gains 500 defense and is switched to defense mode so my life points are safe (1650/850à425) but your over-grown bug gains 1000 more attack (3500à4500/1200)

Now I draw and I activate card of sanctity to draw until we both hold six cards so I remove five speed counters. (SC: 12à7/SC: 2) and then I active apocalyptic breakout this lets me summon my prison dragon from my hand deck or grave if tribute one level 8 monster from my hand. So now show yourself prison dragon (3500/3000) now I active his special ability by discarding my whole hand which has five cards and only one of them is a monster so your bug only gets another 1000 attack. (4500à5500à6500/1200), I can transfer 500 attack points from one of your monsters to my prison dragon times the number of cards I discarded so I strip your bug of 2500 attack points. Moreover, my dragon gains the same number (3500à6000/3000) (6500à4000/1200) now my dragon time for you to go ahead, and have some lunch by attacking his monster with black prison breath. (1650/425à0) now move over and give me access to the entrance to the sanctuary.

I was planning to take the card but remember power is not the only answer _, shoot for the moon if you miss you land in the sta_ rs.

Ok whatever Mr. philosophical as Jacob entered the sanctuary the card was a simple dark gray but he kept it because he knew Scarr does not leave something as a prize to be worthless.

The card slipped out of Jacobs's hand, landed on his duel disk, and projected a single number after a blank then two more blanks _2S_. Jacob had no idea what the meaning was but still he moved to the second sanctuary he encountered a beautiful girl who was hurt and needed medical help. Luckily Dunban and Alvis taught Jacob many medical skills so he healed her, stayed with her for the day but when he was about to leave he was asked to stay until she was fully healed.

It was a tough choice because he had friends to save but he couldn't leave her either because she was far too defenseless and Jacob learned the honor codes of several different cultures that highly approved of chivalry and similar philosophies so Jacob said he wouldn't stay but before he left he said to the girl that she should come with him this way he can keep a good watch of her and complete his task.

Two days had passed and Jacob was about 30 minutes from the sanctuary. The girl who Jacob had helped finally revealed that her name was Rose. she asked what his name was. When Jacob had answered, she had a state of shock in her face. Jacob got to the sanctuary Rose revealed she was the guardian of this sanctuary but she was not going to duel Jacob due to his kindness over the past few days. Therefore, she opened the sanctuary for him and he obtained the Trent card, which he placed on his duel disk, and it revealed a new number _4S_6W as he left the sanctuary he saw someone who had Rose in a headlock and said the girl buys it if you do not duel me.

"Fine we will duel but first you hand Rose over to me I am not taking chances by letting her stay near you." Jacob replied.

" Fine here is your girlfriend by the way the name is Seth. The first move is mine so I will draw and summon Egyptian infantry soldier in attack mode. (1350/1450) and I equip him with **Khopesh so he gains 800 attack (1350** **à** **2150/1450). Then I activate rise of Egyptian kingdom giving all my Egypt monster 300 more attack points as well as letting me draw 1 new card every time I inflict damage to you but there is one more effect of my spell but I will get into that later and I set 3 cards face down to end my turn. (2150** **à** **2450/1450)**

 **Now I draw and I summon prison knight in attack mode and I equip him with prison saber giving him 700 more attack points (1900** **à** **2600/500) now attack his infantry soldier with saber slash (4000/4000** **à** **3850) and I will set two cards face down to end my turn.**

 **"** **Now I can bring back my infantry soldier with survival of defeat. My monster comes back but it loses 500 attack points. (1350** **à** **1650** **à** **1150/1450) then I sacrifice my infantry soldier to summon my Egyptian Tactician (2200/3000) in attack mode who allows me draw a new card and my field spell also changed. When I drew my card at the start of this turn, it changed from rise of the Egyptian kingdom to glory of the Egyptian kingdom. Therefore, I can summon up to two more Egyptian monsters each turn and they all gain 900 extra attack points so I summon two highest of fifty in attack mode. (1700/1700) now they all gain 900 attack (2200** **à** **3100) (1700** **à** **2600) (1700** **à** **2600) now my tactician attack his knight (4000** **à** **3500/3850). I can save my knight by sending his sword to the grave (3500** **à** **2800** **à** **200/3850) that ends my turn.**

 **Now I draw and I activate card of sanctity so we each draw until we are holding six cards so you draw one and I draw five. Now I will active my prison meal to gain 4000 life points but I need to discard two cards from my hand (200** **à** **4200/3850). Now I play my face down monster reborn to bring back my chained prison fighter in attack mode now attack his tactician with chain thrust attack. Go face down prison battle roar this gives him 1000 more attack points and when he destroys one of your monsters he gets to attack again unless you don't have any monsters then my turn ends without any choice. So, attack his tactician (4200/3850** **à** **3200** **à** **2150** **à** **1000) so my turn is now over it's your move**

 **"** **Now I draw which activates the final card of the three kingdoms of Egypt; the fall of Egypt, this allows me to summon every Egyptian monster from my grave. Now I play the ritual spell retributions to the pharaoh this card allows me to sacrifice every Egyptian monster I have, and this lets me summon Ramses the second (3900/3000). In addition, you lose half of your life points when he destroys one of your monsters and you lose life points from the battle so attack with black spell of Egypt (4200** **à** **4050** **à** **2025/1000)."**

 **"** **Now I play my face down prisoner's revival to re-summon my chained prison fighter then I play dimensional fusion. This trap fuses my chained prison fighter with one prison monster in my grave so I chose prison dragon to summon chained prison dragon (4000/4000) to attack I have pay 2000 life points since your field is empty of anything but your field spell and monster. Moreover, you have no cards in your hand I presume you have ended your turn."**

 **"** **You are correct now go!" Seth said as he finished his turn.**

 **"** **With pleasure I play prison lock down now all effects from your spells, traps and monsters are negated so I attack with my dragon fighter and he takes off 1000 life points every time he destroys one of your monsters so you've lost this duel now scram, Jacob said with a rage as he ran towards Rose.**

 **Not quiet, he said as he pulled a dagger from under his sleeve I may have lost the duel but you lost your life!**

 **"** **NNNNOOOOO!" Rose yelled as she just made him collapse.**

 **When Jacob went to see, what was up with him he could sense he was alive but it was like he was dead he had no pupils he had an extremely slow pulse and heartbeat no matter what he did Seth just laid there like a lifeless shell.**

 **What did you do to him? Jacob asked because he was both intrigued and terrified.**

 **Jacob to be honest I do not know what I did to him I have always had that power but have never could control it, please do not run from me in fear.**

 **Why would I run you saved my life if anything I should stay by you until I pay you back? Jacob said as due to the honor codes Jacob had learned while he was in the prison he was duty bound to repay rose.**

 **No Jacob you dueled to save me, you healed me back to perfect health, and put aside your immediate needs for me if anything I still owe you. Rose replied, as she refused to allow him to repay her in any way still at the same time she was flattered.**

 **Rose you do not need to stay with me there is nothing that says that you should stay with me unless you want to.**

 **As they left, they made it to the third one. Seth was the guardian and it opened and Jacob obtained third card, it revealed first number 24S 46W and Jacob made to the fourth one. It had the card and two tickets to find and a hologram of Scarr saying "congratulations you have a traitor on your side now I hope she stabs you in the back." This infuriated rose and she smashed the hologram, Jacob put into a map those coordinates and it was in the middle of the Snake Island, which is a taboo of a place to go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9 the trip of destiny begins with the first step_**

After they made it onto the plane they began to relax, both fell asleep while they were asleep rose began to unconsciously move closer to Jacob. When he woke up rose was right next to him less than a tenth of an inch away. However, he knew he began to have an interest in rose, so he fell back sleep until about an hour before the plane landed. He had to wake up rose so he could look through his deck and make sure he was ready for his duel with Scarr. Jacob was constantly looking through his deck thinking of combinations.

When the plane finally landed, someone grabbed Jacob and Rose and "escorted" them to a hotel. He said to Jacob rest up in four hours Jacob will face scar's right hand man then immediately face Scarr. After he rested they went to the Island, at the dead center a tunnel to the bowels of what seemed the bottom of the earth and even to hell opened. Then Jacob grew sick of walking down flight after flight of stairs he jumped and had a rope hook. He threw it with perfect precision and used to drop down to the arena after a few minutes Rose and their "escort" arrived.

It turned it the one who leaded them there was scar's right hand man, rose said that she would duel him and that if Jacob was to confront Scarr he would need all his energy so Jacob went to the next room.

When Jacob left, the room…or at least she thought Jacob stayed in the room to watch the duel because he was not going to leave her.

Rose drew the first card (4000/4000) and summoned rose gardna (0000/2500) which gives her 300 more life points for every rose monster on the field (4300/4000), as a finishing move that had a vibe of flair to it she set two facedown. Her opponent Thanatos summoned evil blacksmith (2000/1500) as well as played blacksmith's Gladius to give 1000 extra attack points and inflicts piercing damage and when that damage is inflicted he can draw a new card NOW ATTACK WITH GLADIUS SLASH!

Go face down rose shield it gives her 600 defense points and it doubles any damage you take from this attack (0000/2500à3100), (4300/4000à3800).

Now I end my turn with pot of greed, so I draw two cards and set two cards facedown and I end my turn.

Good now I draw and I play double summon and this allows me to summon two monsters this turn so I summon rose fairy in attack mode. (600/1200) I summon rose lover in attack mode (800/800) now I activate rose flame for every rose monster that's summoned this turn you lose 500 life points so you lose 1000 and rising because I summon fallen angel of roses (2400/1300) from my hand by adding my rose fairy back to my hand. So, that is 500 more (4300/3800à3300à2800) and I play rose garden sword to give my angel 800 more attack points. (2400à3200/1300) so now attack the evil black smith with rose storm slash, rose lover attack with rose gust (4300/2800à2600à1800) and I set one card facedown. And now I active fragrance storm to destroy rose lover then I get to draw one card if I draw a plant monster I draw a second card and I drew Rosaria the stately fallen angel, so I get to draw one more card to end my turn your move sweetie.

Now I play cost down so I discard one card and now my evil warlock is now level three so now I summon evil warlock. (1950/2500) so I can draw 1 card for every monster you control, and every monster in your grave so I draw 2 cards for your field and two for your grave and my warlock gains 400 attack and defense for every card I just drew. (1950à3550/4100) now attack her fallen angel with dark magic cannon, (4300à3950/1800à2500) I also gain twice as many life points you lost thanks to my chaos spell magic card. So now, I end my turn with two cards facedown.

I draw huh why everything is starting to get blurry. now I banish my queen angel of roses and my fallen angel of roses to summon Rosaria, the stately fallen angel. I activate the effect of rose fire so you lose 500 more life points (3950/2500à2000), and I activate her effect to negate all your cards effects. (3550à1950/4100à2500) now…why can't I shake this odd feeling and my vision won't straighten out what did he do"? She thought to herself as she was about attack now attack with divine rose advent (3950/2000à1050).

How about I clear things up on why your vision is off this is a shadow game the attacks and damage are all-real, the damage your monsters take you receive the damage as well. So now, if you are wondering why I do not look shaken at all I have done shadow games for almost 15 years. You get used to it after a while. One more hit and your done so I active black magic cannon to blast you for 100 damage for every card on the field you have 4 and I have 3 so that makes for a total of 700. Therefore, when you have lost this duel you will lose your soul that is the price for losing a shadow game. (3950à3250/1550) now this duel is over.

Th…aaaa…ttsss…what you think I draw and…. she took a long pause to catch her breath and as Jacob was about to join the duel she told him not to that she can win this herself.

I play … rose of rejuvenation to gain 500 life points for every rose in my grave, which is three (3250à4750/1050) and I summon rose tentacles and attack you directly to end the duel (4750/1050à0)

Rose please you are ok. Jacob asked as he ran over to her.

She said to Jacob "you must face Scarr to end all of this madness". Then she blacked out; Jacob caught her and put her off to the side. Then entered a room; it was dark, dank and had a very demonic vibe to it. After Jacob took, his first step into the room two rows of torches one on each of his sides light with black fire. At the end of the hallway was not Scarr.

Where is Scarr I do not have time for your games where is Scarr.

"What am I not good enough for you, see what you've done now you gone and hurt my feelings now I have to go and destroy you piece by piece in my shadow game. But let's make it more interesting; if you win you get my millennium rod if I win getting your soul is enough for me this duel will begin with each of us using 6 cards instead of 5. It makes the duel go by faster and I like it at a fast pace", when he said this he snapped his fingers and the entire room lit up. It was a duel runner track so Jacob got on his duel runner and was ready for the duel.

"Who are you anyways?"

"The name is flash, flash vermillion the one and only champion who reigned for seven years straight", flash said as he began to have a bitter look on his face, "first one to make the corner goes first" flash said as he got on his duel runner the legendary Mach 9

When they both went off flash shot passed Jacob at amazing speeds it seemed like he broke through at least eight sound barriers.

"Good it's my move and I draw (4000lp SC: 1/4000lp SC: 1) and I play double booster at the start of my turns from now on I get two speed counters instead of one. Then I summon rapid rex (1250/0000) in attack mode rapid rex gives me two extra speed counters". (4000lp SC: 1à3/4000lp SC: 1) upon gaining those two speed counters he burst to speeds about three times as fast lapping Jacob but staying right with him to show his superior skills. Then I special summon rapid roadrunner in attack mode who gains 200 attack points for every speed counter I have (1000à1600/1000) then I set two face down to end my turn.

Now I draw and I summon prison magician (2000/2000) in attack mode, then play…wait what happened to my speed counters (4000lp SC: 3à4à6/4000lp SC: 1à2à0) I guess I'll just attack your rapid rex with chains of black magic" Jacob said as he paused due to his loss of his only two speed counters.

I will explain what happened I played speed manipulation any speed counters you gain at the start of your turn I receive the speed counters that you should get instead. Now I play my speed shield all I must do is give up two speed counters to negate your attack and gain the difference in their attack points to my life points (4000à4750lp SC: 6à4) so end your turn? flash asked as he set up the perfect speed combo, but what Jacob did not understand is why he would use two speed counters to save such a weak monster other than gaining life points there was nothing to gain from that. Jacob thought to himself as he was pondering that situation.

Now, I set five faces down to end my turn.

Now I draw (4750lp SC: 4à6/4000lp SC: 0) so my roadrunner is stronger than your magician but why attack a monster when I can play rapid flight this card can only be activated when I have at least 5 speed counters. So now, I can sacrifice my rapid rex and rapid roadrunner to summon rapid Peregrine Falcon (3500/3500) that lets me draw one card for every speed counter I have minus the number of speed counters you have. So, I can draw five cards but just so you know if I had fewer speed counters than you did, you would have drawn the difference in our speed counters. Flash said, as he was about to draw a completely new hand.

Gee I never knew you were so generous, I guess I must pay you back later (4000lp SC: 0à6) so I draw my card.

How do you have six speed counters? Flash asked as he was blindsided.

"Simple I played my over boost speed spell giving me six spell counters but I lose five at the end phase." Jacob said with a smug look on his face.

Go attack his magician with Mach 12 wing strike!

This is a good time to play power baton. If I have three or more spell counters, I can send one monster from my deck to the grave to give my magician his attack points. So, send my chained prison fighter to the grave, (2000à4750/2000).

You must not know my peregrine's effect it gains 1000 attack points until the end phase for each speed spell played this turn (3500à4500à5500) and now I play my speed spell life abortion so I gain the life points you lost (4750à6500/4000à2250), falcon gained another 1000 from my spell, now I end my turn

Before you end your turn, I play my facedown cards speed jammer and swift draw speed jammer makes me decrease my speed counters by two to decrease yours by six. (6500lp SC: fiveà0/2250lp SC: 6à4à0) and swift draw lets me remove every speed counter I have to draw one card for each one so that four cards "Jacob said as he finished a very well executed and precise move.

Now my turn starts (6500lp SC: 0à1/2250lp SC: 0à1) thanks to my spell card I gained 1 speed counter since I must have one counter When the turn ends so we each have one spell counter now I activate my prison cell trap card. This stops your monster from activating its effects and cuts its attack and defense in half so your pigeon is only half the bird it was. (1750/1500) now I play my second trap prison recovery chamber this allows me to summon one prison monster from my grave but its attack and defense becomes zero. Now comeback chained prison fighter. Now I play my final trap prison modulation this lets me add one speed spell card to my hand if it has the word chain, prison, punishment, or breakout is on it so I chose apocalyptic breakout to sacrifice my prison fighter. To summon my prison dragon (3500/3000) now I discard my whole hand of four cards to transfer 2000 attack points from your monster. I exclude ruthless prisoner to allow my dragon to attack twice along with excluding my prison bomb de-fuser to negate all your traps and now if I did my math is right, and I _always_ do my math right my dragon is at 5500 and you must survive two attacks directly pretty much. So even if you had 10,000 life points you still couldn't win now attack with double chain blast" (6500à1250à0/2250).

This duel is over and your soul is a sacrifice to the shadows. I claim your millennium rod, as Jacob picked it up a man in a turban and white robe he said that the millennium rod has chosen you Jacob and you were destined to have it. However, to heed this warning that shadow magic is a very dark power."

Now after Jacob picked up Rose, used his newfound shadow magic to heal her, returned to the airport, and learned the true whereabouts of Scarr Jacob was ready to duel.

Dunban…Alvis…I am going to avenge your murder today when I defeat Scarr. Now I must hone my skills and my deck so I will use these cards and only these to defeat Scarr when he is defeated this whole disaster will be over. Wait no it won't I remember what Dunban said if Scarr isn't going under his own agenda then who's agenda is it?

After weeks and weeks of tracking down resources, he finally found one person that had hard evidence that he contacted dark spirits. However, what happened after is unknown so it was enough evidence for Jacob and he found Scarr. As usual, Rose was right next to Jacob; Rose found an old card and placed it Jacobs's deck but he kept it in there because something strange was almost calling to him to keep it in his deck

"Welcome to your final resting place for now you will face my millennium eye" as he said that the shadow realm swept in and Scarr thought he had a clear advantage until…just a few weeks ago.

"Scarr your tricks will not work on me for I have the millennium rod Jacob showed just as much control over his shadow magic as Scarr did. Who had his millennium eye even when he was in the prison so Jacob was amazed he had matched scarr's control over the shadow magic. Then he felt a presence and he saw the spirits of Dunban and Alvis helping him so Jacob knew he could defeat Scarr.

"Now that we have seen each other's mastery of shadow magic let's get to the duel. I summon savage beast in attack mode (1900/0000) that gains 200 attack points for every monster he destroys. Then I play Lucifer's guidance this gives me 2500 life points and I get to draw three cards but in three turns I lose 4000 life points. (4000à6500/4000) then I play call of the demons to summon my demonic swordsmen in attack mode (1950/0) who gives me 500 life points every time he destroys one of your monsters but when he is destroyed I lose 1000 life points, so I'll end with three face downs now go!

Okay I play prison sanctuary so by sending prison slasher to the grave I can summon imprisoned celestial being (2350/3000), when she's summoned she takes 200 attack points from all dark monsters and transfers it to her attack points Now attack with transcendental twister!"

"Go face down demon shield this negates your attack and destroys your monster and 2750 of your life points this duel was sad I expected a lot more from you…wait why isn't your angel destroyed?"

"I should have known you would know nothing of angels they are immortal meaning that my celestial angel, is unable to be destroyed by card effects. So now attack his swordsmen with transcendental twister (6500à5500à4500/4000à4500) my angel also restores my life points equal to half of the battle damage you took. In addition, I will end by summoning my prison guard in defense mode and setting two face down.

"If you think, your angel will save you it will not. I play three cards face down and activate demon horn this lets me summon two demon monsters from my hand. So, I summon my half demon swordsman (2000/1600) and my demon fire master (1500/1500) so I play demon greed to draw one card for every demon in my grave so I draw one card. Now I play Lucifer's fall from heaven so I now get to sacrifice one of your monsters so I will sacrifice your angel to summon Lucifer, the Dark angel of chaos. (2750/2000) now attack his prison guard (4500/4500à4200) and I can sacrifice one monster to attack again but you only lose 1000 life points (4500/4200à3200) as Jacob took that direct attack and then a second (4500/3200à2200) blood began to come out of his mouth. He constantly puked it out as he got up from the ground Scarr told him just to give up.

You…you would like that wouldn't you…Scarr, any pauses he made were due to him puking out blood. I play prison…chains to lock up your Lucifer for 5 turns and you have no way destroy…my spell with anything or return it…to my hand, then I play monster necromancy to bring back all four of your monsters in the…. Grave, finally I play monster reborn to bring back my angel in attack mode (2350à3350/2750à3350), how did your monster gain 600 attack points? Jacob asked as he was in so much pain by the attacks of Scarr's monsters

It gains 300 attack points for every dark monster but loses 600 for every light monster on the field so our monsters are equal in power.

Not for long I play judgment of light I roll a die….and whatever number I roll….it destroys all dark monsters with…levels equal or less than what I rolled…. go dice roll. Jacob yelled as he was puking out blood and a die of light was rolled and he rolled a three so two of your monsters are destroyed so that means Lucifer is dead meat. Now attack with transcending twister because with necromancy your monster loses 400 attack points for every monster sent to your grave (4500à3300/2200à3000), Jacob regained life points he did not puke out blood as badly but he was still exhausted and could barely stand up.

I guess you played a decent move but decent will not beat me. So now, I play rebirth from hell to summon Lucifer from the grave. Therefore, you think I would lose 5000 life points now but Lucifer gives me 5000 instead and he gains 2500 attack. (3300à8300/3000), (2750à2150à4650) and I know your angel gains 200 but that is not enough to save you but I do not have any monsters to sacrifice so attack with dark demon blast. In addition, I play Lucifer's wings this gives him 100 attack points for every dark monster in the grave and I have four (4650à5050) now destroy his angel!

Not so fast Scarr I play Prison warden's mediation I gain life point's equal to the difference in their attack points and the battle phase is over. (8300/2800à4100), then I play my face down prison cannon if you forgot my angel is a prison monster so whenever I gain life points from a battle that was never finished you lose the life points I gained then I gain those (8300à6400/4100à6000) then I set 4 cards facedown to end my turn.

"Lucky move, now I play Lucifer's cruelty this decrease your life points by 30% (6500/6500à4550) and you have you send the top card of deck to the grave. As well as one card from your hand to the grave thanks to my robbing goblin and robbing zombie cards, and I'll play these two magic cards demonic dragons awakening and yamata revival ritual. So, I will send Lucifer from my field to the grave and Dantes, the demon hunter from my hand to summon eight-headed demonic dragon (3500/3500). In addition, with ultimate darkness dragon #1 (2500/2500) and I summon sif the great gray wolf in attack mode. (1800/1000) to end my turn so now go this duel is become quite annoying so croak already I know you still cannot recover from my attacks."

"I can recover from those attacks Scarr why do not you use your millennium eye to see the spirits in this duel." Jacob said as he was still panting from exhaustion.

"Whatever if it will shut you up…Dunban, Alvis how are you here I had done you away soul and everything so these two have been helping stay strong in this duel. What I do not understand is the rod cannot summon spirits so who is doing it, wait it must be Rose she must have mastered her shadow magic in that duel, I set two cards facedown to end

Good now I draw… what happened to sif? Jacob asked as he was about to start his turn.

I destroyed him with demon blaster this trap lets me destroy one card on the field so I destroyed sif to summon kurma the nine-tailed fox (3500/3000) who lets me draw two cards. Scarr responded

Now, where was I? oh yeah I play prison riots to summon all prison monsters in my hand. So, I can summon prison knight, prison bomber, prison archer, and prison gunner then I play deadly cell opened I must tribute four prison monsters to summon doomsday prisoner (1500/1000) in attack mode. Who destroys your weakest monster and gains its attack points so it is at 4000 now attack his eight-headed demonic dragon with doom chain crush (6500à6000/4550).

Why thank you Jacob Now I get to summon my sword master spirit in attack mode. (2000/2000) and my ultimate darkness dragon#2 (5000/0000) who lets us draw a new hand of 5 cards granted we have at least 1 dark type monster on our side of the field so you get to draw thanks to your doomsday prisoner. I cannot attack if I used this effect.

"The demons are empowering me I play blue lightning and activate my face down red lightning to summon two lightning tokens (1500/1500) now I end my turn"

"Now I draw and I play forceful arrest from the grave to bring back your kurma and transform it into the nine-tailed prison fox. (4500/1000) who gets to destroy one monster with more than 4600 attack points so I will destroy your darkness dragon and my fox can attack all your monsters but I cannot attack you directly or with any of my other monsters and with each extra attack I get must discard one card. Furthermore, the damage is cut in half so now attack nine chains of doom," Jacob said, as he was still fatigued from the earliest parts of the duel (6000à4000à2500à1750/4550).

Now I play dark disaster this takes those life points I lost and adds twice as many to my life points but it come out your life points." Scarr said as he began to see a victory coming in for him.

Fox scream shatter! At the cost of 500 life points I can negate one trap card you play each turn so I end my turn (1750/4550à4050).

As Scarr got up from the sound wave blast, a black aura engulfed Scarr and he became much more evil almost as if a new presence was in the duel.

 ** _"YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR LONG ENOUGH CHILD! NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU AND HAVE YOU FED TO THE SHADOWS, BY SUMMONING MY DEMON FIRE BALL. (0/0) MOREOVER, SUMMONING DEMON GOLEM (2000/0000) AND TUNING THEM TOGETHER FROM THE DEPTHS OF DARKNESS A DRAGON WILL be formed WITH A FLAME OF DEATH AND DESPAIR. NOW show yourself my TRI-HEADED FIRE DEMON WHO GAINS 100 ATTACK POINTS FOR EVERY MONSTER IN OUR GRAVES. (3700_** ** _à_** ** _5000/2000) NOW I CAN ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY IF I DECREASE HIS ATTACK POINTS BY 80%BUT FIRST I MUST DESTROY THAT DOOMSDAY PRISONER OF YOURS NOW ATTACK WITH FLAMES OF HELL, AND NOW ATTACK HIM ATTACK DIRECTLY WITH YOUR SECOND AND THIRD HEADS!"_** (1750/4050à3050à2050à1850) each blast threw Jacob farther and farther down the area and then he slammed into a wall he tried to get up but even with Alvis and Dunban's help he couldn't get up and with the little amount of strength he had left he said "Alvis…Dunban I'm sorry I failed you".

Is that it Jacob? After you swore to avenge our death, you are just going to lay there. Alvis said as he began to lecture Jacob, you do not understand the power of those blows each one ripping me apart more and more I could have withstood it had it not been for the beginning of the duel.

Jacob your angel is the answer now take our spirits, energy and strength to finish this duel", Dunban said as he began to help Jacob up.

Scarr I am not done yet…he paused as he gasped for air. Now I draw as he drew he closed his eyes the spirits of Dunban, and Alvis powered his deck and he drew the card he found in the library I summon my spirit orb in attack mode who when summoned lets me summon one angel from my grave. Raise from depths of hell my imprisoned divine being, now I tune my angel with my spirit orb to summon the ultimate weapon against your dragon from the heavens a light of divinity shines to dispel all darkness descend from the heavens my divine envoy of light. (5500/5500) she gains 1000 attack points for every dark monster in play (5500à6500/5500), then I play prison scriptures this gives her 500 more attack points this duel is over Scarr attack with scripture of celestial light (1750à0/1850)

"This duel is over Scarr!" as the duel ended the shadow magic left the room. Dunban, Alvis I have avenged your death as Jacob said that he collapsed and Rose was wearing the millennium ring but had little control of it, she picked up Jacob and put him in the back of the duel runner and drove out of there to the nearest hospital.

"Stop young woman show your duel runner license." The cop said as he got off his runner.

Have no time must go and she went into speeds of 286mph the cop scanned the duel runner before she left and he thought she stole it from Jacob.

This situation caused a high-speed chase; rose lost them for a moment and got Jacob checked into the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 recovery and answers

Well your friend here has us quite worried for a few hours we thought he was terminal but he miraculously came from the brink of death, the doctor said as he was on the phone.

Huh how long have I been out of things? Jacob asked, as he knew he was in the hospital but still extremely groggy because he knew he had an IV in his arm because he saw it, he could also he could tell the medicine being pumped into him was morphine. About three or 4 months but you should see the city ever since Scarr was beat the city has thrived and from what I have heard, it is thanks to you. The doctor said as he looked through the most recent results from all of Jacob's tests. As Jacob tried to get out of the bed, because he was fed up and out of patients for been on that bed for 3 or four months and still having to keep laying down in that hospital bed and unable to do anything.

"Jacob you need to lay down you need at least two months of bed rest before you can do much of anything here are your x-rays. You had three fractures, a concussion, and you were covered from head to toe in bruises, and your blood levels were extremely low, what on earth did you do to cause that amount of damage? The doctor asked as he was perplexed by the physical state Jacob was in.

"A shadow game, I took several direct attacks without any pause. The weirdest thing was at one point it seemed like Scarr was possessed by a demon. It looked like it shrouded him in and darkness and it sounded, and the aura around him looked like it he only got like that when he was losing badly the duel was balanced and it seemed like It would never end if one of us was on the brink of defeat we recovered and retaliated." Jacob said as he also answered the doctor's question.

Nice joke kid, but the millennium item got shattered years ago so the shadow games died out years ago now seriously what happened.

After the doctor said that Jacob held his hand in front of him and light began to materialize and the millennium rod appeared is this evidence enough to convince you that the millennium items and shadow games are back doc?" Jacob asked with a somewhat snide tone.

"How they came back I am clueless about that, the girl who brought me here holds the millennium ring which somehow she isn't affected by the demon in the ring which is great for her, where is she anyways." In the sector 1 prison, she was under arrest for driving a duel runner without a license, and theft of a duel runner, and disobedience, the duel runner she 'stole' was yours. The police tried to pull her over on her way here but she went past them to get you here.

"Take me to the prison now I cannot let her stay there the ring may awaken if she is harmed too badly we have to go now." After a few minutes Jacob got there and threw a card called dead man's hand, which there were only seven in the whole world and Jacob owned all seven. That should pay for her bail now let her out, unless you want me to talk to Brendon who is the commissioner.

"Oh…Okay sorry to keep you waiting; I will not make you wait any longer Release Rose from the cell into Jacob's custody."

"Rose it's good to see you sorry if I had scared you but I wasn't going to croak that easily." As Jacob said that Rose ran at him, hugged him, and said, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Aaaaaaggggghhhhhhh, I would not quite say that okay is the right word for my condition. I still am bed ridden for two more months so please do not do that again I am still in a lot of pain I need to go back to hospital.

As he arrived back at the hospital, he had to take some extremely powerful medication to kill the pain and to numb him completely for some tests.

After the two months, the tests and recovery period was over Rose was the first person to see him. Then all the others came in and his millennium rod began to glow brightly though not alive the spirits of Dunban and Alvis were in the room with Jacob. Then a stranger came in with a duel disk and after the person entered, it was the same person in the mask before, she removed the mask and it was someone who looked almost identical to Rose.

"So long time no see angelica how have you been and it seems that we always have our destinies are intertwined have you kept the necklace safe for those years I have unlocked my shadow power I have the ring." Rose said as she greeted her sister.

Great so now three of them are in this room and all seven are in the city but the items are not the reason I am here I am here to talk to Jacob for a while in private.

"What do want, the ring no longer has the evil spirit and even if it does, she is controlling it fine. On the other hand, is this about what happened during my duel with Scarr?"

"Yes that demon who possessed Scarr may be the reincarnation of Ordanious that is all I can tell you for now so I must go for now. Wait the Ordanious you speak of who is he? That I cannot tell you, goodbye Jacob and one last thing watch for the bee hives something far more deadly lurks with them."

"She is far more cryptic than Rose used to be, but I need to find answers on Ordanious." Jacob thought to himself.

After a few hours, Jacob left the hospital and had a house ready in sector one where the high-class members of the city live, after he settled in his house he went to any area where information is, but nothing on Ordanious. After one failed attempt after another an arrow with a note flew in. the message on the note said "if you want to know who Ordanious remember your childhood, and the only person who was the closest to a father".

"There is only one person who I can remember as a father so I know exactly where to go" Jacob thought to himself. Jacob went to the catacombs to find the fabled library of Fenshuang, which contained documents from over 100,000,000 years ago. It is the only place that may have the answers to this riddle Jacob found a blocked off tunnel. The obstacle in Jacob's way was an avalanche of rocks.

"This is no problem. All I need is a little help from my deck and my rod." as Jacob said that he tapped into the shadow magic he controlled and summoned a real prison gunner to blast the debris away from the passageway to the library.

As Jacob entered, he found a lamp and used a lighter he brought with him just for that reason. After four hours of searching through this library that lead to nothing but futile results just as Jacob was close to giving up his search for the book. It must have been at least five floors and each floor must have been 12,000 x 5,000ft. He found what he was looking for after using about a dozen lamps and his lighter was out of fuel he found the book; he knew he had to leave fast so he began to leave.

 ** _"WHO DARES TO STEAL ONE OF THE TOMES I SPENT EONS COLLECTING!"_** A Voice that sounded demonic but not evil yelled.

"I do but first allow me to explain. I do not mean to abuse your knowledge. I only need the tome to get the answers I need. Correct me if I am wrong but if my assumptions are correct, this is the fabled library of Fenshuang." Jacob said this, as he was completely calm.

"You're a very educated human, but why do you need one of my tomes I thought the documents that your people developed are beyond the level of knowledge my library is." Fenshuang the spirit of knowledge who took form as a wolf to blend in with the real world said mockingly.

"Those fools have no idea the knowledge stored in the wonder of a place." Jacob replied as he chuckled because of how undereducated people in the city are.

"I must see who you are your voice is very familiar. As he said every torch in the entire library light, I do not believe it you are that little boy from so many years ago when you left all those years ago, for the first time in thousands of years I felt a sense of accomplishment." Fenshuang replied as he was shocked and had a look of amazement in his face.

"Yes Fenshuang, it is me and I knew you had a feeling of emptiness that is one of the reasons I stayed with you for a few years. I only knew that you had a feeling of emptiness because one night I went exploring through the library and I could sneak past you while you slept so I could go into the one section of library you forbade me to go into. So, I realized that the section that was blocked off was a way into a room that had mirror that showed your emotions. So, I saw the emptiness that was there so I had to stay with you. I knew how many people seek out your library to abuse its knowledge.

I need this because well you should know what happened in the desert six months ago.

Ah, yes the shadow game with Scarr and his outburst of black magic.

Someone told me that demon that possessed Scarr is the reincarnation of Ordanious and nothing not even a single sentence of text says anything about Ordanious, so I came here after I remembered my young childhood, I remembered your library so I came here to seek the answers I needed.

"I can let you leave with that tome on one condition you defeat me in a duel."

"Well that is an umm-interesting challenge due to you being the god of knowledge but I can never say no to a challenge lets duel. Now I draw, I summon prison gravedigger (1650/1000) and I play foolish burial to send my prison cobra (1000/1300) now it is time for my cobra's effect to activate and wreak the benefits of it. Who when sent to the grave you lose 800 life points (4000/4000à3200), now I use my gravedigger's effect if I discard one card from my hand I can summon one prison monster from the grave now rise from grave prison cobra. I set one facedown to end my turn." Jacob said as he made his first move that wasn't his trademark-opening move.

"Very well, I summon knowledge seeker (600/1200) who lets me draw one card and see your hand. Very nice my knowledge seeker has not drawn in this knowledge. Yet so I know now your cards prison ninja (1800/2000), prison guard, so now I play great knowledge; if I can guess your entire hand I can draw that many cards so let's just skip the guessing part because I already know the cards so I draw two cards. I end with two facedown cards, but you remember the first week or two that you were lost here, I tried to talk to you and you ran from me at one-point sense you had no clue on who I was and you planned to attack me." Fenshuang said as he began to sentiment memories.

"Yes I remember and you knowing my plan you dodged it, I tried to escape but you caught me and entered the corridors of my mind so you were shown in my mind as a peaceful person who wouldn't harm me so I had no reason to fear you." Jacob replied as he began to see those memories play in his mind.

"Yes, that is the story but there is one thing that you do not know. I kept a part of myself inside your mind to keep watch over you because, exploring your mind that one evening I found a room with ancient text that was too deluded to read but that made me realize you weren't any regular child. I was not able to interfere in your life but I still watched over you through everything. However, I did interfere in your duel with Scarr when you summoned the divine envoy of light so I used my powers to manipulate your draw to save your life. That is why I am still in this world the celestial tribunal forced me to be put on trial about my interference and the verdict was in my favor, but I could not do it again." Fenshuang said as he began to marvel in the past.

I never knew you did that but what does that have to do with the duel or what happened during my duel with scar?" Jacob asked as he was in a bad situation but intrigued by what Fenshuang had told him.

"Yes sorry but the reasons you had Alvis and Dunban was because I contacted them mentally and told them to watch over you. So, I've been watching you and guarding you this whole time but now it's time to see if you still need me in the corridors of your mind."

Now it is my move and I play prison ninja who can destroy one of your trap cards so destroy the left card.

Too bad it is not a trap it is my quick-play spell knowledge equalizer so since you got the chance to destroy one of my cards I can do the same exact effect so I destroy your face down.

If you think that will work it won't prison ninja is the only one can destroy face downs as long he is in play so I play my trap prison chin check this trap allows me to attack during my main phase one and if you have a monster left you can attack me right after (4000/3200à1900).

Now I play my facedown knowledge of vengeance when you destroy one of my knowledge monsters I can summon directly from my deck my all-knowing phoenix (3300/3300) so now attack with knowledge flame (4000à2700/1900).

So now you have a very powerful monster and I have nothing due to your knowledge phoenix making me discard my whole hand, which then I lose 300 life points for every card I discard (2500à1900/1900). Now I play my second face down card of sanctity so we each draw until we each have six cards so I draw six cards and you draw only one. Therefore, I just gained the upper hand on you so I play prison dimension this allows me to summon one prison monster from my deck whose level is equal to the levels of the two monsters I am required to sacrifice. I sacrifice my prison cobra and my level four, prison gravedigger to play chained prison fighter in attack mode. Now I play prison leg irons this card gives my monster 500-attack points and decreases yours by 400 (2750à3250/2500), (3300à2900/3300). Now attack with iron chain slam (1900/1900à1550) then I set three face down to end my turn, just as Jacob ended his turn Fengshaung's all-knowing phoenix came back and blasted chained prison fighter to ashes (1900à1850/1550).

You should know phoenixes are immortal so when it goes to the grave it is summoned and immediately able to attack. Now I draw and I play knowledge evolution to sacrifice my all-knowing phoenix to summon my creator of knowledge phoenix omega. (3750/2500), then I play Chiron's lessons; the centaur was the teacher of the Greek gods so I get to look through my deck and teach my phoenix an effect of another one of my monsters. My time shifter should do so now I can bypass your monster and attack your directly and I play trap stun so you can't play your traps, now attack with flame of ultimate wisdom (1850à0/1750). So, you must think you cannot leave with my tome but it is quite the opposite I was testing your determination you cannot beat the god of knowledge. I knew your whole deck so I was stringing you along until I got to the point where you played prison dimension I did not expect you to use like that.

So, I can leave thank you Fenshuang, I will not let your help go to waste.

You also have someone looking for you because I know you weren't fully healed yet you were just fooling them to make sure that they wouldn't worry as much so you may want to go find her she is in a frantic search.

Should have known rose would have noticed I was gone but I will defeat Ordanious goodbye Fenshuang.

After Jacob came up from the catacombs, rose immediately greeted Jacob, there you are Jacob where were you? Rose asked

That is not something you need to know but I did find what I needed the answers I needed. Jacob said as he began to get on his duel runner, which was a black chopper with chains for the design and had an acceleration chip that was top model making it able to out speed anything he gave rose a ride sense she had no ride.

Therefore, after they got their house Jacob locked himself in his room reading the ancient tome. " _As_ the war continued it seemed endless something was wrong army after army was destroyed. Somehow they seemed to never lower in number's, the lead general sent one of the now soldiers in to spy on them as he was in a class of his own. His stealth allowed him to sneak in and watch everything and he saw a creature chanting dark spell, which created at least 50 soldiers at once and somehow the one who was casting this spell saw the scout and blasted him he tried to escape and did but within an inch of his life left.

Jacob Learned the top general was Ordanious and after learning of this warlock's magic he betrayed the army and turned into a demon because the warlock drodius betrayed him when he became a demon he swore to destroy the army who never tried to save him or reverse that curse that was upon him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 returning from the sanctity of the tome

Days later Jacob finished reading the tome and finally left his room. He did leave whenever he needed food but other than that he never left and that made everyone worried and Jacob left on his runner as he left the house rose left a note saying "a couple weeks ago she began asking Jacob's friends for duel runner lessons and left for her test for her license."

Jacob rushed over to the duel runner-testing track and he made it just in time to watch the duel as the duel began rose made corner or so it looked she was at the last second and was beat to the first move. I draw, I play track runner in attack mode (1500/1900) then I set three face down to end my move.

I draw and I summon rose paladin (1900/1000) and I attack your track runner (4000à3600/4000).

You've triggered my facedown road toll you must now pay 100 life points to keep your monster but its 100 times your monster's level, I also play my second facedown road blockade so you must pay 200 life points to keep your spells and traps in play and its 200 for each one. The man-testing rose said.

So now I will continue by playing rose vanish this card removes my monster from play until your move starts and I will end with this face down, (3600/4000à3800).

So now I draw and your paladin comes back, but not for long for I play my bottomless trap hole so your paladin is removed from play, then I play road synchron, so now I set one face down to end and my two traps affect me as well (3600à3200à3000/3800).

That is odd why he would pay out so many life points to keep a small monster.

Now I draw and I summon rose lover in defense mode then I play rose flame so you 500 life points for every rose monster I summon. (3000à2500/3800), then I play fragrance storm to destroy rose lover which lets me draw one card then I get to draw again if it's a plant monster so I draw black rose girl. So, I draw again and I play rose garden (SC: 3à0) this lets me summon two black rose monsters in my hand so I summon black rose fairy (2500à2000lp/3800lp) and black rose enchantress. Now I tune them together to synchro summon black rose princess (2200/1000) (2000à1500lp/3800lp) in attack mode. I summoned her to use her effect to summon my rose seed (1500à1000/3800) and rose dancer (1000à500/3800) to synchro summon my white rose dragon (2300/1500) now attack his road synchron and with my rose flame so you lose 3000 (à0/3800).

"Congratulations you won the duel and your turbo duelist license and I haven't seen anyone beat me that quickly since well…" just as he was about to finish his sentence Jacob had driven in over the area where he watched the duel. Well since Jacob himself, you did a good job training her.

With biggest scowl on her face she said "he did not train me his friends did he locked himself up in his room reading ancient tome from somewhere."

"I know and I was wrong to just ignore you so how about a victory duel against me since we never did have the one against each other back at the sanctuary."

Oh, wow it's a deal so is this a way to make things up for staying locked up in there and don't worry I know part of it was because I was too clingy but thing after everything I just felt like I had to be by your side.

Rose I enjoy spending time with you but not 24/7 I think it's time I showed you how turbo dueling is done.

After a long duel that ended in Jacob's victory by 200 life points, he and rose went to their house and saw some thugs in there who were duelists and the tag team. Took about five minutes and then it was over and they rested after cleaning up the mess those thugs made it wasn't till about two a.m. before they went to sleep. They both slept in until about noon, Jacob had some business to handle, as he was part of the business world by recently acquiring a small-scale company. He could take the pieces of duel runner tech they made that had a lot of bugs but Jacob could perfect them which made Jacob's duel runner even faster which was quite remarkable it was just as fast maybe even faster than the Mach 9 so no one could out speed him. One night from on his way back from the newest CPU model test-drive they created the "00-10945" which still had a few bugs in it he was headed back to the HQ. A duelist with a black burn on half of his face challenged Jacob to a shadow game

"You're on I will start my move by summoning prison hound (2400/1200) by discarding 1 card from my hand which is prison cobra (4000/4000à3200) and set three face down to end my turn."

"Good Jacob it's time for you to see the superiority of machines over man because I summon alpha blaster (1870/1590) and I will play gamma call to summon beta drone (1690/1200), then to follow things up I play polymerization to summon delta warrior (2500/2000) so attack his mangy mutt."

"Go face down warden's mediation so I can negate the battle and I gain 2500 life points (4000à6500/4000). So, do you end?" Jacob asked

Not yet, I play repeated history to redo my attack so how about we try this attack again (6500à6400/4000) now I end my turn. But I should tell you my name is hanshu."

Good I draw and I summon prison brawler in attack mode (1800/0). Now I play leg iron chain so your monster loses 400 attack points and mine gains 500 (1800à2300/0), (2500à2100/2000) so attack with brawling bash (6400/4000à3800) then my brawler's effect activates. Which means you lose life points equal to half of the original attack of your delta warrior (6400/3800à2550). Now I can play this face down punishment for incompetence so you must discard two cards from your hand one from the battle and one from the effect, then I end with two facedowns.

Good cause now the real fun starts I play monster reborn to bring back delta warrior and then I play my second polymerization to fuse it with my gamma gunner (1200/0) to summon omega destroyer (3900/1500). "Now I will attack with big bang blast (6400à3800/2550) now I have to pay 600 life points or destroy my monster (3800/2550à1950) I set one face down to end my turn." hanshu said as he summoned his most powerful monster

"Now I'm in trouble only one monster in my deck is strong enough to beat that thing and I don't have the right cards I have four cards in my hand and one is card of sanctity so it's too soon to play it but I could play my prison shield to help me." Jacob thought to himself I set one card face down and I set one monster to end my turn.

Lame and desperate move let me show you how to play a good move; I play drone creation device so I can summon two drone tokens (500/500) in attack mode. Each turn but I must pay 200 life points to keep it in play now my omega destroyer; omega big bang blast and my tokens attack him directly (3800/1950à1150) why did my life points go down?

` My prison shield protects my prison card shark. Once per turn my prison monster is immune to destruction by battle so you attack blindly to try to end it fast but it was a costly mistake and your life points will be the thing that suffers. Do not forget to pay 800 life points to keep both cards in play.

I can't spare that many be gone to the grave with my drone creator, now I end (3800/1150à550). Hanshu said as he was pinned against a wall

Good cause my card shark can let me draw two cards or zero and I chose six by not drawing any, but now I play card of sanctity to draw six new cards. Now I play prison grounds to give all prison monsters 300 attack points now I sacrifice prison card shark to summon prison slasher who gains 400 attack for every prison monster in my grave and I have five (2400à4400à4700/2200) Now this duel is over. Now I am leaving and going home, and if you try to follow me so help me lord, you will pay for it. Despite his warning, the man followed Jacob, after he went past five blocks, he used his shadow magic to banish him to the shadow realm, after Jacob completed the task a man in the white robe reappeared and said "Jacob you are allowing the shadow magic to control you."

"Who are you, and how do you keep finding me?" Jacob asked as he began to become very intrigued and freaked out by this person.

"I am shadi but before I leave, I will enter the corridors of your mind with my millennium item as he said this he placed his millennium key on Jacob's head, turned the key and just zoned out so shadi was in Jacob's mind inside with him.

"Shadi I never allowed you to enter my mind now be gone." Jacob said as he was in front of shadi but it was through mental communication and the person talking to shadi was Jacob's subconscious.

Not before I slay the darkness of the shadow magic infecting your mind, during your duel with Scarr you were blasted with intense amounts of shadow magic and it infected your mind to be honest I don't know how you are still alive most wouldn't have survived even with their own shadow magic.

"Get out of my mind now shadi I'd be more than happy to have a shadow game right now." as Jacob said this shadi held up his millennium key and it revealed that who looked to be Jacob was a shadow creature shadi banished it. As each one was banished two spawned to take, its place until the real Jacob began to strike down the shadow creatures then shadi and Jacob found the source and destroyed.

Somewhere in a dark, dank, and eerie area some man shrouded in a cloak with the symbol of a cobra on the back of the cloak said, "Master Titus, the shadow magic in Jacob's mind has been cleaned so Scarr failed."

"That is no surprise, it seems I must finish things we do not need Ordanious' rage towards us, you are correct derides, which is why I will duel him now for Ordanious is edging closer and closer to his full rebirth."

"No don't waste your time master, I have acquired a team of 6 mercenaries to defeat Jacob for if one fails another will take his place." The servant said

"NO DERIDES, Titus yelled, pardon my outburst but you are taking a very, very simple-minded approach, Jacob has his own team of elite duelists Rose, Brendon, Sean, and Gordon. His numbers are equal to ours so first send the wasp after Jacob, and the desert after Rose, that is all we need to do for phase one of our mission.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 Ordanious' first steps towards his rebirth_

It had been almost three weeks since shadi entered the corridors of Jacob's mind, as Jacob began to enjoy a more laid-back life, just as things began to seem normal they got crazy again.

"I should've known this wouldn't have lasted, oh well might as well contact the others." Jacob thought to himself but no matter how many times he tried, it would not let him get through to any of the others. After his fourth or fifth attempt, a face showed up and sent him some coordinates for him to go to which due to the curiosity and obvious evidence that he had something to do with this.

Jacob made to the coordinates and they ended up in the area where Scarr and Jacob dueled for the first time so many years ago when they were in the jail, "who are you and why did you bring me here", Jacob asked as he threw his duel disk

"I am Hunter, I am one of the greatest mercenary in the world, we will now duel and your little girlfriend will buy it too, so if you want to protect her beat me first. I will make the first move (4000/4000) and I draw, now I play wasp nest to summon two wasp tokens, which lets me draw 2 card the first time a wasp tokens a summoned during the duel and I set three face down to end my turn."

Good I draw, I summon prison brawler to attack your token", Jacob said as his prison brawler attack with a flurry of punches.

"Not so fast go facedown; wasp shield, this will protect my wasp monsters from battle once per turn" hunter said as Jacob saw a level of precision that was too good to be complemented enough by the word. Now I end with three facedowns it is your move hunter.

Thank you now I get two more wasp tokens, and I sacrifice them to summon wasp queen in attack mode. (3000/0) now I activate her effect to summon two wasp monsters from my hand. So, I summon my tuner ghost wasp (100/0) and my level four-monster yellow jacket (1500/100). Now I attack your brawler with my queen sting slash (4000/4000à2800), now my ghost wasp attack him directly and my yellow jacket will do the same (4000/2800à2700à1200), then I set two face down to end my turn." Hunter said as he took out nearly 75% of Jacob's life points.

"Now I draw and I play prison treasure so I get to draw one card for every 500 life points I lost last turn so I get to draw 5 new cards. Now I play my prison rebirth magic card to summon prison brawler from my grave. Then I play my ritual spell prison sanctuary to sacrifice the prison slasher in my hand to summon imprisoned celestial being who gains 200 attack points from each dark type monster on the field so my brawler and your ghost wasp give my monster 400 attack points (2350à2750/3000) now brawler attack his ghost wasp".

"How quickly we forget Jacob my wasp shield can negate your attack, and you can't attack my ghost wasp again this turn, shield of swarms"

That is what I wanted you to do now my celestial being, attack with transcendent twister on his yellow jacket (4000à2750/1200).

You have triggered my facedown wasp swarm this trap destroys your monster that just destroyed one of my wasp monsters and half of its original attack points becomes an increase to my life points (2950à4125/1200).

"Man he's undermining my every move all I have is my prison clock which lets me go back to the beginning of my turn what can that do for me? Wait that's it I just figured out how beat his queen," Jacob thought to himself. "Alright Hunter I play prison clock reversing everything to the beginning of this turn so now I summon prison gravedigger who now lets me send from my deck my chained prison fighter to the grave, then I play prison rebirth to summon chained prison fighter from my grave. Now I play prison steroid to give him 1000 extra attack points (2750à3750/2500) now attack with steroid chain slash (2950à2200/1200) now I play prison lockdown so you can't play your trap cards, I set one card face down to end my turn" Jacob said as he began to take control of the duel.

"You should not have done that Jacob, because now I am going to summon my most powerful monster. Now that my turn has started, I get one more wasp token to add to my army of wasps so now I tune my level one ghost wasp with my three level one-wasp tokens and my level four yellow jacket; to synchro summon megalara garuda. (3300/3300) Now I equip him with my toxic stinger magic card giving him 800 more attack points (3300à4100/3300) now attack with infection sting (2200/1200à850) and you lose 400 life points sense I destroyed your monster (2200/850à450) I end.

Good cause this is the last turn, I draw, I summon my prison hound by discarding my prison cobra so you lose 800 life points (2200à1400/450) and I remove from play my prison brawler and my chained prison fighter to summon prison warden (2800/2900). Now you will see what happens when you anger my warden your monster loses 400 attack points for each prison monster in my grave, which just so happens to be 5 so your megalara is short by 2000 attack points now my warden gains those attack points. So now, I will attack megalara with warden whiplash, so this duel is over.

So now, tell me where Rose is…WHERE IS ROSE OR THINGS WILL NOT GO WELL FOR YOU…HUNTER ANSWER ME!

I do not know what you are even talking about, who are you, where I am, as hunter said his megalara fell from his hand, which showed the hologram, and hunter went into a frantic panic.

Jacob wanted to leave hunter behind but there was something wrong so he took hunter with him. When they left, Jacob knew there was only one person who could answer or find the answer of why he was confused so they went to Fenshuang. To find the answer Fenshuang read hunter's mind. Jacob, I do not understand how this is possible but there was no conscious mind it is as if someone else was dueling for him.

After a few days passed hunter overcame his fear of his wasp cards and created an even better deck but as Jacob was dueling hunter Rose had her own problem with her own mercenary hunting her, "Hello Rose, it's time for us to duel" a man hidden in the shadows muttered.

Why would I duel you exactly? Rose asked as she had a very annoyed look on her face.

"You will duel me because Jacob will buy it if you do not duel me so if you want to keep him alive, so it is time to duel and of course ladies first." The man cloaked in the shadows said.

"What have you done with Jacob so let's duel, now I summon black rose enchanter and I play rose vanish to banish my enchanter until the end phase of my next turn. Which activates her effect to summon one level 3 or lower rose monster from my hand so I summon rose archer and I get to draw one more card then I set two cards face down to end my turn.

Well you are as good as they say you are but Rose I am better for I draw and I play the serpent's jar. What this card does is it lets me draw one extra card every draw phase, now I summon serpent swordsmen (1950/0) who gains 200 attack points for every serpent spell or trap on the field (1950à2150/0) so now attack rose archer with serpent sword slash.

You've triggered my facedown poisonous rose curse so now your monster is destroyed and you lose life points equal to half of my monster's attack (4000/4000à3500) and since you have nothing left to do besides setting cards may I go?

After I set these two cards face down yes, you may go but I forgot to mention if you lose the duel you will be my servant but if you win, I will give you this collection of rose cards and I have a report on your little boyfriend. Moreover, sense you want to know your little boyfriend is in rough shape he won his duel but he suffered some serious causality greatly for he was in a shadow game.

I SWEAR IF YOU DARE HURT JACOB! I draw and I summon black rose charm caster and I equip her with the spell rose garden glaive to give her 1000 extra attack points (1800à2800/1350), now attack with garden glaive slash (4000/3500à2850), now I get to draw one new card and I set it face down to end my turn.

Now it is my turn and I activate my face down the ruby eye of ruclamba, this card adds one eye to my jar, which allows me to summon my serpent swordsmen from my grave. Furthermore, my ruby eye trap card destroys one monster on your side of the field and hit you for its attack points as damage (4000à1200/2850). Now I sacrifice my swordsmen to summon viper of virus' (2550/3550) who can hit you for 800 life points of damage since I can't attack you this turn I might as well get more damage in so that will end my turn (1200à2000/2850à1250).

That is what you get for messing with my roses, my rose mirror trap card reflects that damage but unfortunately, for you the damage gets a multiplication factor of two. There is one last catch to my trap card. I gain the life points I should have lost. Now I summon black rose maiden. To keep things moving fast I play rose of rebirth. What this card does is it allows me to summon my level four black rose charm caster so I tune them together to summon black rose princess (2200/1400) so now all black rose monsters gain 300 attack points for every rose monster in my grave (2200à2800/1400) so attack the swordsmen (2000/1250à600).

Now it is time for me to take the kiddy gloves off, for now I play the sapphire eye of shabit, which completes the jar of Fuku Ryu. Which now gives me 7000 life points (2000/600à7600) and allows me to summon to the serpent god of the underworld (3500/500) to keep my god in play he must have a sacrifice each turn one serpent monster or he will be destroyed taking all my life points with him. So now devour her princess (2000à1300/7600) and I will summon servant of the serpent and I sacrifice it to keep my serpent god on the field now make your move.

Several turns went by before anything changed all that was happening was monsters would be set face down then vanquished by the serpent god. Until finally rose drew the majestic dragon, which during that turn she regained the confidence she needed to win.

Now I play rose rejuvenation to summon from my grave the level two rose bud then I summon twilight rose knight which lets me draw a card and if it's a plant type monster its automatically summoned to the field and I drew my black rose girl so I tune my two monsters to summon black rose dragon! Now I play double summon so I can summon majestic dragon from my hand!

Now from the thorns of the most beautiful roses they combine with the ferocity of a dragon, and from three becomes one and with one will come great power rise from the garden of power MAJESTIC ROSE DRAGON (3400/2800)! Thanks to her effect, I can destroy all cards on the field except her and the effects of all monsters destroyed have their effects negated. Rose said as the confidence she had lost is back. You are such an idiot; I can still survive your attack and then my god will rise from the grave to defeat you. The man in the shadows said.

"Not quite you remember I had two face down monsters and your serpent god my face down monsters had a total of 1900 attack points and your serpent had 3500 those attack points are added to my dragon (3400à5000à5300à8800) now attack with majestic rose storm (2000/7600à0). Now tell me where is Jacob?"

"Your boyfriend is fine he is looking for you and a traitor accompanies him, after he said this he jabbed a tube holding belcher sea snake poison1 in his neck killing him in seconds.

One: the belcher sea snake is the most toxic snake in the world 1 ml of its poison can kill 1000 adults

Back at the dark and dank lair the right-hand man of the leader of these mercenaries, master Titus I am sorry two of the mercenaries have failed and that reflects on you so I am sorry to make you look like a failure.

That is quite the joke Chong-lee, you do not think I expected them to win do you think the treachery was unexpected but these mercenaries are just so I can observe their dueling tactics so I am pleased with these results. A man sitting on a throne said as spoke emotionlessly but had a psychopathic tone just as Scarr did.

As Jacob and Rose had their duels Sean was just taking a walk around the abandon areas of the city that no one bothered to even think about cleaning it up. Sean went there because this is where he grew up, he constantly had the feeling he was being followed, after a while the women following him came out to duel him, so you're one of the mercenaries I've heard about from Jacob so let's duel.

Sean being defeated he was knocked out and captured and a list of Jacobs friends and the mercenaries with two marked off on one side and only Sean was crossed off.

As Jacob went off to search for the others because he knew the mercenaries were after all of them as he went looking, as Jacob neared the old prison district where knew he would find Gordon. Commander Gordon are you ready for a duel. Someone a somewhat far distance away asked

Took you mercenaries long enough to get to but yes now let's duel and I'll make the first move by summoning my samurai Susano in attack mode (1750/1000) who when summoned lets me draw two new cards, I'll set these three cards facedown to end my move.

Good now I draw, and I play pyramid turtle (1200/1400) followed by my desert sunrise magic card which gives me 400 extra life points for each monster on the field (4000/4000à4800), then I set three cards to end my turn.

All right then if you think your trap cards will beat me your sadly mistaken I summon my cannon fodder in attack mode (100/1500). When he is summoned in attack mode I can look at all your face downs and destroy them if it's a trap if any of the flipped cards are spells I lose 500 life points and you get to draw one 1 card. Nevertheless, the other side of that coin is the opposite. Therefore, if your facedowns are trap cards I gain 500 life points and I get to draw a card. Now the results of you facedowns turn out to be two traps and one spell (4000à5000à4500/4800) then I will have my samurai Susano attack your turtle (4500/4800à4250à3650), if you are wondering about why you lost an extra 600 life points. Now let me explain why you lost an extra 600 life points when samurai Susano destroys one of you monsters its attack points are deducted from your life points, and I end my move.

Now pyramid turtle's special ability lets me summon a zombie type monster from my deck with 2000 or less defense points so I chose my gernia (1300/1200) in attack mode. Now that I have summoned my gernia, I will summon my plague spreader zombie from my hand in attack mode. Now I tune them together to synchro summon my zombie archfiend (2500/1200) now I put one card in my hand to the top of my deck to summon from the grave my plague spreader zombie. Now that my plague spreader zombie is back on the field I tune plague spreader zombie and zombie archfiend to synchro summon my deadliest monster my doomkaiser dragon. (2400/1500) now I equip my doomkaiser dragon with zombies' empowerment this gives him 300 extra attack points for each zombie in my grave and I have three; gernia, pyramid turtle, and my zombie archfiend. This means he gains 900 attack points (2400à3300/1500) and now I will attack your cannon fodder (4500à1200/3650).

"When cannon fodder is destroyed it lets me summon samurai lee-yang (2150/0) in defense mode and hit you for 800 points of damage (1200/3650à2850), now end your turn or do something",

Fine then make your move it had better count but before you draw I'll activate my facedown assault mode activates so I sacrifice my doomkaiser dragon to summon his assault mode form (2900/2000) which allows me to summon all 3 of my zombies from the grave.

Now I draw and I play my oni clan samurai magic card to play this I must sacrifice my two samurais to summon Samurai Master Jubei. (2850/2900) now he gains 200 attack and defense points for every zombie and fiend on the field so my monster gains 800 attack points topping your assault mode dragon (2850à3650/2900à3700). To top all of this off I play the equip spell thunder blade Buraitou giving him 1000 more attack points (4650/3700) and he can attack up to 3 times so attack with triple thunder slash (1200/2850à1100à0).

The list showed up once again with a mercenary named Alistair crossed off so the "score" was 4 to 1 with only two mercenaries remaining master Titus prepared his deck as he began to leave, he jumped onto his duel runner.

Finally, we all have grouped up and that means we all beat the mercenaries that battled us but Sean was beaten and captured, so we need to find their HQ and save him but we need more duelists on our side elite duelists, who can hold their own against any of us so we need to search and find some.

After a few weeks, Jacob tested the six duelists they found the first two could not even do 1000 points of damage to Jacob so they were not going to be part then the third duelist Luke began his duel with Jacob (4000/4000)

All right first turn is yours Luke

You may regret that but I draw and I will summon dice demon in attack mode (1850/1850) he lets me roll a die to increase his attack by what I roll times 100 GO DICE ROLL! Seems I rolled a three (1850à2150/1850) I will set one card face down and end my turn.

Now then, I draw and I play prison ninja in attack mode and equip him with my prison shuriken magic card to give him 900 more attack points (1800à2700/2000) attack with shuriken storm strike (4000à3250/4000) and I will end with three facedowns.

Good cause now I draw and I set three cards facedown and play dice cauldron. Now it would be rude for me not to explain how my card works. Here is how it works eight dice are rolled and my life points increase by the combined number I roll times 100. So, go dice roll the first die is a four, then a six, a one, another six, followed by a two, a five, dice number 7 is a six, the final die is a four. In case you were not following along the total of all the dice rolls makes a combined thirty-four. (3250à6650/4000) then I'll summon dice collector (1300/0) who lets me summon three dice tokens in defense mode (0/0)

You have triggered two of my facedowns my first one is prison warden's destruction. So now, you must destroy all your monsters that have less than 1500 attack point and half of your monster's attack points go through the process of removal from your life points. (6650à5900/4000) then it's time for me to reveal the final face down in question, which just so happens to be prison beating for every card you control, that was destroyed this turn you lose 200 life points and four monsters were destroyed (5900à5100/4000).

Now I will play from my hand dice companion. Sense you have never heard of my cards it would be rude of me not to explain how it works. Now I will explain how it works. We each draw one card. If we draw, a level four or lower monster it is summoned to the field then they then roll a die the monster that rolled the lower number their monster receives a one-way ticket to the graveyard. Moreover, the controller of that monster loses 1000 life points. So, dice roll and Luke rolled a four where Jacob rolled a three so his prison guard was destroyed (5100/4000à3000). Therefore, I will keep my dice fool in play. Unfortunately, to do so I must roll a die and discard my hand equal to the number. He rolls during my next turn that is but I will sacrifice my dice fool and my dice token to summon dice master (2900/3500). Now my dice master attack him directly with dice blast (5100/3000à1650) that ends my move.

My prison wall trap card cuts the damage in half and I can summon a monster with 1650 or less attack points so I summon prison gravedigger. By discarding one card from my hand, I can summon a level 4 or lower prison monster from the grave and I discarded my prison cobra so you lose 800 life points (5900à5100/1650) now I sacrifice my prison cobra and my prison gravedigger to summon chained prison fighter. Furthermore, by discarding my whole hand I can duplicate the effects of my chain cripple trap card in my grave destroying your dice master and taking half of its attack out of your life points (5100à3650/1650). To top everything off I play prison sanctuary to summon imprisoned celestial being that gains 200 attack for all dark monsters on the field and grave. So, I have two and you have five (2350à3750/3000) now attack with transcendent twister. Now my chained prison fighter lets finish this and please do me a favor and attack him directly (3650à0/1650). Welcome to the team but looks like the score is all tied up I got word that Zhou was captured so the tensions are a bit higher but I also heard their leader wanted a duel with me and they would give me a chance to duel Ordanious if I win.

No Jacob it is too soon fight Ordanious I do not remember much of when I was a mercenary but I remember the great power of Ordanious you will not stand a chance so just hold off on dueling this person. If anything, you will duel Titus and give us time to break in so we can find the others and make it out. Therefore, that is the plan deal Jacob.

No deal I want my duel with Ordanious before he is reborn and I cannot risk waiting any longer.

Jacob, you cannot duel Ordanious if you lose he will use your body as his own.

If anything, you will enter the tournament that is coming up soon and I am taking part so I can train and prepare to be part of why Ordanious falls.

All right hunter that is fair enough but I want rose to enter this she is going to be at her best.

Three days had passed and the first day of the tournament began.

Jacob, Hunter, and Rose all entered the tournament, Jacob began to look and just talking with some competition before it started the fourth person Jacob talked was the self-proclaimed ex-baseball champion Casey Jones entered the tournament and the first match was Casey vs. John James.

Now it's my move and I summon ultimate baseball kid (500/1000) in attack mode and I equip him with my flame bat and play field flush to send 3 monsters from my deck to the grave and I send 3 of my fireball thrower each one hitting you for 600 life points of damage. Moreover, my flame bat doubles all that damage (4000/4000à2800à1600à400) then I play fire burst to sacrifice my monster and hit for damage equal to his attack to end this duel since you weren't worth my time.

"After one turn the victor is none other than Casey jones!" the announcer bellowed with extreme amounts of excitement, but that was a very short amount of skill seen by Jacob after four other very boring and unexciting duels went by Jacob finally began his duel against a man known as Jafar the master of the desert. Let us duel Jafar (4000/40000) I do not plan to lose and I will make the first move by summoning prison guard in defense mode then I get to draw one new card and I will set two cards facedown to end my move.

Its time I showed you why the desert always demands respect and I summon desert beast in attack mode (1500/000). Who when summoned I can summon 1 level four or lower desert monster from my hand in defense mode so I will summon a second desert beast (1500/0) then I play desert oasis to give myself 500 life points for each desert monster on the field so gain 1000 life points. (4000/4000à5000) then I will play desert drought to decrease the attack and defense by 400 if it's not a desert monster so I can attack your prison guard.

Too bad I have a facedown punishment for disobedience so now the effects of your desert drought card are negated and you must send the top four cards of your deck and your attack goes through and that means you're going to be suffering almost 1000 damage (4000/5000à4050). Jacob said as he countered without breaking a sweat. You are as good as they say but I am better for now I play my double summon magic card. Now I sacrifice my desert beast to summon my desert cobra (2250/1000) in attack mode then I use his effect to hit you for 1000 life points of damage (4000à3000/4050à3550) I must take 500 life points of damage as well then I will end my turn with two facedown cards.

Alright Jafar I think it's about time got rid of your desert so I sacrifice my prison guard to summon prison slasher who gains 400 attack for each prison monster in my grave (2400à2800/2200) now I will attack with prison sword slash.

I knew you were far too reckless because I play my facedown desert empowerment so my cobra gains 800 attack points (2250à3050/1000) so now your slasher is destroyed (3000à2750/3550). It is time for the second effect of my cobra to activate. Here is how my cobra's second effect works it makes you lose life points equal to half of your monster's attack. (2750à1350/3550) now I play my second face down life of rejuvenation since you just lost life points from a card effect I gain those life points. (1350/3550à4950) now do you end your turn Jacob so I can end this duel?

"Man you're a regular comedian if you think I'm giving up cause now I play my prison rebirth card to bring back my slasher then I play prison sanctuary to sacrifice my slasher to summon imprisoned celestial being in attack mode. (2350/3000) who gains 400 attack points for each dark type monster on the field and you just seem to have two but my celestial being takes the 400 from the monsters. (2350à3150/3000) then I play prison chin check so it is sent back to the battle phase. Now I will attack your cobra and after I destroy your cobra, I get one bonus attack on you. (1350/4950à4850à1700) now I end with two face downs," Jacob said as he took control of the field.

"Well I am done with the duel as I have nothing but I wasn't even sent to be victorious, my job is done so I end now goodbye you fool for this is my departure". Jafar said this and at the same moment he just disappeared out of thin air and that made Jacob's victory official and by how pathetically easy his duel was the victory was bitter sweet.

Now Jacob will move on to the second round and our third match is the goddess of the garden Rose and her opponent is the mistress of the demons Otome and both women have some rough histories but they both have become excellent duelists so let us get this duel underway.

I will go first by summoning my kappa in attack mode (1500/1500) when kappa is summoned I get to add one new demon to my hand so I will add my ice blade oni to my hand then I set two cards face down to end my turn.

Finally, it's my move so I summon rose paladin in attack mode then I play rose of life, this card gives me 500 life points for each rose card I have on the field, so I gain 500 life points (4000/4000à4500) and now I'll have rose paladin attack your kappa!

You've fallen right into my trap so now I play demon's empowerment to give my kappa 750 attack points (4000/4500à4150), now kappa's special ability kicks in so I get to draw one new card, now will you end your turn I presume. Not yet Otome because I play my two spell cards stangle oasis so now any time a rose monster is summoned I get to draw one new card so I play double summon so I summon rose archer and I equip it with rose bow and arrow. Which gives my monster 800 attack points (1000à1800/100), and then I set two cards facedown to end my turn." Rose said as Otome's underhanded tactics irritated her a little.

Well that was a pathetic turn if you ask me so it is time for me to show you how to play this game, because now I play demon evolutions so I sacrifice my kappa to summon my lake demon. (2500/100) when my demon is summoned I get to freeze your field and I will use demonic empowerment to give my monster 800 more attack points. "You've fallen right into my hand which my rose curse trap card so you lose 800 life points sense that's the amount that your monster's attack changed (4000à3200/4150) now continue your move Otome I get so bored I fall asleep. Fine I will attack your rose archer, now you have no way of protecting your monster so I will attack.

You have fallen into my hand once again because I play rose barrier by banishing rose paladin from my grave to destroy your monster.

Wow you have been fallen for every fake out I've hit you with so now I play demons rebirth to summon my lake demon from the grave then I sacrifice it so I can summon my ultimate monster so I summon ocean demon. (3000/3000) now I will attack your rose archer and thanks to my ocean demons effect you can't play anything until the battle is over so let's finish off that rose archer of yours (3200/4150à2950) now I will end my turn with two face downs.

Wow I can't believe I've been falling for her tricks each turn and I thought this was going to be an easy win but I underestimated my opponent's skill there is only one way I can win this duel I have one of the three cards I need to win so let's see if I can." Rose thought to herself, as she was worried if she would make it past the preliminaries just so she could make it to a duel with Jacob and then rose drew her card. "Now I draw and I summon rose twilight knight so I get to draw one new card then thanks to my knight's effect I get to draw another card but it gets sent to the graveyard unless I draw a level four or lower monster so let's see what I draw." It looks like I drew my black rose fairy so I summon it to the field and I get to draw one new card. Now I play rose of rebirth to bring back my rose archer from my grave in attack mode then I tune all three of my monsters to summon my white rose dragon. Now my white rose dragon cuts your ocean demon's attack in half and gains that attack (2300à3800/1200) now I play my final facedown rose thorns to give my white rose dragon 900 more attack points so now white rose dragon attack with white thorns of destruction (3200à0/2950). Rose screamed, as she knew she had won this duel. **_We have a winner the goddess of the garden Rose!"_**

The announcer screamed, as the whole audience and even the announcer himself had a look of shock on their faces by the results of the duel.

The next few duels after rose's duel were boring and downright pathetic because everyone could tell those people were nothing but mere amateurs and a tone of disappointed struck hunter because of the results of his match because his opponent never showed up. After watching those boring duels, the preliminary round was over. So, Jacob was getting ready to duel Casey but the announcer had informed the competitors of the tournament that the matches have been shuffled and the results became Jacob would be taking on a duelist named Michael but Jacob won by default because he played an illegal card because Michael didn't keep up to date with the ban list. After the quarterfinals, the tournament ended with Casey jones as the winner

Jacob offered Casey a Place in his group and Casey agreed then a dueling gang known as the golden dragons ambushed Casey, Jacob, and rose and Casey pretty much had a flame of rage and destruction lite. He began to beat those thugs and they ran off but Casey took some hits he then joined up and stayed at Jacobs place. Which that same night he met hunter and the two did not hit it off too well at least Jacob had to break up what would have broken out into a fistfight. To keep from aggravating Jacob and almost forcing him to let that volcanic temper of his out the two kept their distance from each other.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 Demons and crime lords during the first steps of Ordanious' rebirth_

"Well I am going to stop what disaster will come unless I defeat Ordanious but first its time I took down the leader of all of his lackeys someone known as Titus just like his little challenge says so now it's time to duel." Jacob thought to himself but as he left, he knew rose was coming with him just as Jacob asked her to, because he still had some of the injuries from his duel with Scarr and he could not risk his life so recklessly.

Just as Jacob and rose were riding their duel runners someone rammed into Jacob, this caused him to start losing control for a split second then he got control back and rammed into the other person.

"Who are you speedy?" Jacob asked as his opponent ramming into him aggravated him.

"Well it's time for us to duel Jacob cause you're not worth master Titus's time so I'll make the move (sc0à1/sc0à1) by summoning fire demon (800/400) in attack mode. Therefore, we both lose 800 life points of damage or it would be the case if I did not discard my healing demon so instead of losing 800 I gain those life points. (4000à4800/4000à3200) to top things off ending my turn I set one card facedown."

"My move and I draw (sc1à2/sc1à2) and then I summon prison guard in defense mode which lets me draw 1 new card then I set 3 cards facedown then I end my move. What is your name anyways?" Jacob asked as he made his trademark-opening move.

"The name is Chong lee why you should want to know is beyond me but now that it is my move (sc-2à3/sc2à3) now I sacrifice my fire demon to summon demon samurai. (1600/750) now attack his prison guard my monster gains 850 attack points when attacking a warrior type monster and inflicts damage to your life points (4800/3200à3150) now I end my turn." It almost seemed that as Chong lee finished his turn he began to look demonic himself.

"What is with him he seems less and less human with each card he plays he almost acts like Scarr did when he was possessed by the essence of Ordanious…or is it Ordanious." Jacob thought to himself, "its, my move so I play (sc3à4/sc3à4) now I play restoration of life by giving up two speed counters (sc4/sc4à2) I can summon 1 monster who was destroyed by battle last turn. So, come back from the grave prison guard. Don't worry your ugly face he won't stay around for long because now I sacrifice my prison guard to summon prison slasher who gains 400 attacks for every prison monster in my graveyard. Then I equip him with the prison cutlass to give him 600 more attack (2800à3400/2200) now attack with prison blade slash (4800à3850/3150). Now is the perfect time to activate these two-face downs prisoners' victories and prison warden's punishment. Prison warden's punishment makes you discard one card every time a prison monster inflicts damage and prisoner's victory allows me to summon one level four or lower prison monster from my hand to the field whenever a prison monster destroys one of your monsters. Without keeping you waiting the prison monster I chose is my prison wolf (1200/500) and I attack you directly (3850à2650/3150) and I end with one facedown." As Jacob finished his turn a demon that looked like the demon from legends, he read in the past dodomekei the hundred-eyed demon.

"So do you like my hundred-eyed demon? (2750/100) I can only summon him by the effect of my deal with Shinigami. There are many effects of this trap but the first effect is when I lose over 2000 life points in one turn I can summon one demon from my deck in attack mode, nothing in life comes without a price. Shinigami being the Japanese god of death his kindness comes with a price I must pay him for this kindness. Which is 1000 life points or my whole hand so I pay 1000 life points (2650à1650/3150) my hundred eyes demon first can destroy one monster you control and take 1500 of your life points. (1650/3650à2150) then I play my speed spell demon's rage so I can hit you for damage equal to half the attack of any monster that a demon monster destroyed so you lose 1700 life points (1650/2150à450) (sc4à0/sc2). Now the effect of my hundred eyes demon allows me to look at your face downs, so now show them to me oh very interest a prison warden's mediation and prison lockdown I can't attack you but I will end my turn you can draw two cards because I looked at your face downs." Chong lee said as he outmaneuvered Jacob's laser pointed move.

"This is my last chance to win I need the third card I have drawn to be the trap that will win the duel please I need your help Dunban, Alvis please I can't let the people I have come too far to meet a demise like yours" Jacob thought to himself.

"I draw (sc0à1/sc2à3) and I play the spell rejuvenation of life I can bring back my destroyed monster if one was destroyed by a card effect last turn so I have two monsters but I must discard from my hand now I bring back prison slasher. Now I sacrifice prison slasher and prison wolf to summon my chained prison fighter (2750/ 2500). Now I play my card of sanctity so we both draw until were holding 6 cards so now I use chained prison fighter's special ability but discarding my hand when it is full I get to duplicate the effect of one trap card in my grave. Therefore, to seal my victory I chose the trap card I discarded for rejuvenation of life, which was chain cripple. Therefore, I destroy your one hundred eyed demon and its attack reduces your life points by the same amount so this duel is over. (1650à0/450) now that this duel is over Chong lee I know you somehow made this a shadow game so you lose goodbye and good riddance. I will duel Titus now." Jacob said as he made his move as he came back from the brink of defeat.

"Now then, it is time to come one-step closer to duel Ordanious or wait Titus must have sent the other mercenaries

"After me but that's why rose and hunter are with me because I did some research with a boy who is on our side hunter told us there was a total of six mercenaries? We have taken out four, so hunter and rose will take on the other two. So, it is time to Titus because he is the only one who can get me to Ordanious. Ordanious must have been the one to give him those demon cards as well as he gave them to Scarr. This may be a hint to what Ordanious' cards are like if they are and it's a shadow game anything like my one with Scarr when he went demonic then this will be one duel I am not going back down from. So, I can make sure make sure that the disaster that Ordanious caused hundreds of thousands of years ago", Jacob thought to himself.

As Jacob was so close to Titus, a kid who looked like a fan at a punk rock concert cut him off. So, you're the fifth of the mercenaries well let's get dueling, Jacob had said as he got his duel disk ready and already activated the speed world two system this made the duel mean it was a turbo duel. As the duel was starting Jacob thought it seems cutting Jacob off was the newest craze because Rose cut Jacob so the duel was a punk and against Rose.

"Fine then I'll make the first move by summoning my night vulture in attack mode (1370/00) when night vulture is summoned I get to summon a second night monster from my hand so I'll summon my night wolf in attack mode (1500/100) then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"Who are you anyways, I draw and summon rose fairy and play my double summon spell so I can sacrifice my fairy as two tributes for my queen angel of roses (2400/1300) now attack his night vulture (4000à2970/4000à3485)"

"Thanks to my vengeful night trap card you take the damage I did, but cut in half so you lose 515 life points and I get to summon a night monster from my deck with 515 attack points at the most. So, I'll summon my night bat (515/1200), who allows me to draw 1 new card for each night monster on my side of the field so that's two cards so continue your move." "By the way the name is Bulger, I 'm a crime boss. If you couldn't figure it out sense, I am a crime boss that means I'm the leader of all those mercenaries I sent after Jacob and his pathetic excuses of duelists including you or only three of them fit in that category. Unfortunately for those who my associates or I beat will be sacrificed to awaken Ordanious. You should not feel too bad about your friends' loss at least Ordanious still makes your friends an asset, Bulger said as he finished his many comments all with a malicious and snide look on his face. This began to anger rose but she kept her anger down to a minimal amount.

"Bulger is merely playing head games and it won't work on me", Rose thought to herself. "I'll end by setting two cards facedown." Rose said as she concluded her turn.

"Now it's my move, then I draw and play this facedown robbing' goblin so when you take battle damage you must discard one card from your hand. Therefore, I play my rebirth of night spell card at the cost of 800 life points I get to summon my night vulture from my grave. (2970à2170/3485) so now I tune my night bat with my night vulture. In addition, the monster I chose to synchro summon is my midnight king vulture in attack mode. (2350/1370) at the cost of one card for each monster on your side of the field, my monster can fly over your monster and attack you directly. So, attack with vulture talon slash (2170/3485à1315) now thanks to my robbing' goblin card so you must discard one card from your hand, I will end my turn with two facedowns."

Now you must have not known my queen angle's special ability so the monster with the lowest attack gets a one-way ticket to the graveyard.

"It seems you are unaware of its effect he is given immunity to monster effects. If you do try doing it, the monster that tried to do so loses 500 attack points (2400à1900/1300)." Bulger replied.

Now I play me equip spell thorns of malic so my queen angel gains 600 attack points (1900à2500/1300) then I activate my stangle oasis spell card so I get to draw one card every time a rose monster is summoned. Now I play double summon to summon both my savior rose dragon and twilight rose knight. savior dragon is a rose monster so I get to draw three cards thanks to twilight rose knights effect so I drew my evil thorns, majestic dragon and rose seed, so rose seed summoned allowing me to draw one more card. So now, I tune savior dragon with rose seed and queen angel of roses to summon savior rose dragon. Now to keep things going at this fast pace allow me to explain what my savior rose dragon can do. What my dragon does is it destroys your entire field and all card effects are negated so good-bye to you vulture and now my Savior Rose dragon attack him directly (2170à0/1315).

"Go ahead throw a party I was only using you as a warm up but you are much better than I gave you credit for, are you ready to duel Jacob?"

"I've been ready for a while so I'll make the first move by summoning my prison guard in defense mode so I get to draw one new card, then I set 3 cards facedown to end my turn."

"Not bad kid but I summon my street thug in attack mode (1500/900) my thug can attack you directly but the damage is cut in half (4000à3250/4000), and you must discard one card since you took damage from him."

"You're as snide and annoying as last time but I've discarded my prison cobra so you lose 800 life points (3250/4000à3200) now I play my face down prison roll call so I can summon a prison monster from my grave to the field come forth my prison cobra (800/900)." Jacob replied but wait a minute what happened to his night cards?" Jacob thought to himself.

"You are as annoying as I have heard with your cards seeming to counteracting our moves, but I end my move. Bulger said as he had nothing left to do for his first move.

"It is my move once again so I sacrifice my prison cobra and prison guard to summon prison warden (2800/2600) in attack mode. Since my cobra went to the grave you lose 800 more life points (3250/3200à2400) and my warden has a very nice effect so for every prison card in my grave he gains five hundred attack points. (2800à3800/2600) now attack with prison knuckle bash, (3250/2400à100)"

"Thank you, you've allowed me to play mafia lords rage so I can summon my mafia lord with twice as many attack points as many as I just lost. (4600/0) he gets to destroy one of your monsters and hit you for damage equal to half of their attack points but he can't attack this turn (3250à 1350/100) so now I end my turn with two face downs." Bulger replied

"You won't win you're not quite as good with your mafia deck because I play monster reborn to resummons my warden and now I play prison panic this gives him 800 more attack points now I play prison shackles this cuts your monsters attack points in half so now attack with prison panic bash, (1450/300à0).

"If you think winning one duel will save you, you're wrong!" Bulger said as he slammed into Jacob and knocked Jacob off the road and down an extremely deep ditch. Jacob hit nearly every rock he could. It took about 20 minutes before Jacob could grab his runner and drive to safety. Jacob thought he grabbed his duel runner but his vision was blurry from all the rocks he hit so he did not grab his duel runner so he fell to the bottom of the ditch but it was as deep as a canyon and of course became unconscious.

I am only a few inches away I must reach my duel runner… I've got it wait….no I lost my grip NOOOOO, AGHHHHH Jacob yelled this and he woke up in a panic a much more drastic panic because he knew this was no dream. He realized he was not in a hospital, but the room he was in had all the same tech and equipment, so Jacob knew he could not be anywhere safe so he tried to get up but even moving slightly caused him to scream in such pain he couldn't stop until he became unconscious again.

"Whoa aghh where am I all I remember is the crash…" Jacob said as he regained his consciousness.

"Well it is about time to see you are awake, someone said who turned out to be Bulger.

"What are you doing Bulger?" Jacob yelled as he tried to jump and attack but he could not even get up then Bulger put a medicine into Jacob's IV and it numbed all the pain.

"Well if you want to know Jacob I saved you from dying because I had some kind of vision of what would happen if Ordanious is reborn so I saved you as well because in that same vision you're the only one who can stop Ordanious. I regret what I did to you and I repaired your duel runner into perfect condition," Bulger said, as he was about to leave the room.

"You can't leave until your vital levels are at 100%, currently your vital levels are at 86% so about another 2 days", Bulger said as he left. So, after those 2 days had past he went to inspect his duel runner that showed to be in a condition beyond perfect going at a speed 450% faster than before. He crashed and he could see so many improvements. "All of this seems very suspicious even though he was a mercenary hired to eliminate me so why would Bulger help me by completely healing me?" Jacob still did leave to get away from the suspicious situation that is going on.

The second Jacob returned to the city the cops stopped and had Jacob took him with them. The cops still did take him to the prison to see his old friend and still the commissioner of the city Brendon. Who wanted to know what happened so that he can track down and arrest whoever did that to him which Jacob did explain everything that happened and hearing that Bulger caused this but healed Jacob to perfect health. This gave Brendon no incentive to arrest him but Jacob could tell that Brendon was not going to let his guard down.

"Unfortunately Jacob trouble has shown it is on its way because scarr's gang is back in action but Sean, Rose, and myself have kept their activity and an extreme low which is still strange due to scarr being gone." Jacob heard as he could see look of relief that Jacob was fine on Brendon's face.

"I hate to say this Brendon, but this situation isn't strange in any way shape or form I know who is behind this. His name is Titus and the stranger part is that he was Scarr's boss; he and Scarr have been trying to resurrect Ordanious for years but at least Scarr can't do it because I defeated him." Jacob said as he showed a face of extreme seriousness.

"Well it's time for me to confront Titus and put an end to Titus' scheme to revive an ultimate demon." Jacob said on his way out of Brendon's office.

"Hold on Jacob I cannot let you… not without finding info on Titus so just wait and I began collecting some cards mostly prison cards so look through my collection and take any you please. Brendon yelled, as he knew that Jacob was not ready.

"Fine Brendon I'll look at your new collection but don't think that means I'm not going after Titus I have to stop the rebirth of Ordanious".

After Jacob looked through the collection which he took a few cards improving his deck by 85%. Which when he was done he then looked through his deck for two straight days just creating new strategies and combos to prepare for his duel with Titus, but three days have gone by and Brendon never returned so Jacob decided to leave for his duel.

As soon as Brendon got back from running a few quick errands, he realized Jacob had left. The second Brendon realized that Jacob was gone he went to track Jacob down to stop him from doing this so recklessly but right as he saw Jacob he was cut off by someone who he recognized because he had been a cop and went renegade his name was Jason. He went renegade because he was caught make back alley deals when trying to catching criminals to get extra money in the reward so he was fired.

"What are you doing here Jason?" Brendon asked with a look of annoyance.

"What no hello, how are you, thank you so much for helping me out stop about 68% of all crime in this pathetic town. Wait I should've known that the most stuck up cop would be rude." Jason muttered to himself with a very snide, malicious, and disgusted tone, but I am making the first move. So, I draw, now I summon back alley trader (1500/500), who when summoned lets me summon two level four or lower warrior type monsters if I put two cards in my hand back into my deck. So, rise renegade fighter jack (1850/1000), and renegade fighter Chan (1900/1300) if both monsters are on the field they give each other 500 attack points (1850à2350/1000), (1900à2400/1300) and I will set two cards face down to end my turn".

"Man, Jason has not lost his touch but he is in for a surprise with this duel. All right Jason meet my red flame officer in attack mode (1500/1500), who when summoned lets me decrease on of your monster's attack points by 300 times the number of warriors on the field so Chan loses 900 attack points, so now red flame officer attack with flame rifle shot (4000à3300à2450/4000).

You fool thanks to your attack you've triggered my two face downs fighter spirits and back alley deal; at the cost of 1000 life points I can draw 4 new cards, and fighter spirits summons all my fighters who were destroyed by battle this turn and I will now set 3 cards face down to end my turn. (2450à1450/4000)

"Well I see you have not stopped making deals with criminal scumbags, therefore I didn't let you become my right-hand man, but now I draw."

Not really, I will play my face down drop off so you must discard the card you drew, and my back-alley punishment. Any time you discard a card you lose 500 life points (1450/4000à3500), now I play back alley poison, this lets me hit you for 600 more damage and it lets me gain it. (1450à2050/3500à2900)

Well now that you have no facedowns other than vengeance blade, I will summon wind officer (1350/1850). Who when summoned lets me draw one card if I discard one card so I will discard my darkness officer who reflects any effect damage to you, (2050à1550/2900). So now, I tune my fire officer and wind officer to summon my volcano officer (2550/2100) now my officer attack renegade jack with inferno tornado (1550à850/2900). Now to top all this off I set this facedown to end my turn.

"Now I have gotten mad so I will activate vengeance blade to hit you for twice the damage I took (850/2900à1500) and the second effect lets me summon my most powerful monster renegade lee (3500/2500) and renegade lee can destroy one of your monsters and my life points increase by your monster's attack (850à3400/2900)! Jason screamed with a level of rage that was like the level of rage scar had during their duel. Now it's my turn and I summon renegade Wallace in attack mode (1900/1000) now Wallace attack him directly and lee do the same to end this duel, (3400/1500à650)."

You triggered my trap card police force this trap cuts the damage in half then I can summon 5 monsters from my hand, deck, or grave or summon 1 from any place. So, I will summon police master (3000/3000) in attack mode. Who thanks to his effect destroys your strongest monster and your life points decrease by an amount equal to his attack. (3400à0/650) Brendon said as he handcuffed Jason and put a shock tab on his neck.

Now that Brendon has finished his duel, rose intercepted Jacob. Rose demanded to go with Jacob to duel Titus and Jacob agreed to. They drove to Titus' headquarters. They both got there and Titus welcomed them both and knew rose wanted to duel along Jacob's side which he said "Jacob will need help to duel Ordanious only so I will only duel Jacob. Now you can live with it or you both can duel me but I start with 8000 life points and 10 cards.

"You got a deal Titus but I make the first move then rose and we save worst for last, so let us duel! So, I draw and I summon prison guard in defense mode so I get to draw one new card then I set three cards facedown to end my turn, your move rose."

With pleasure so I draw and summon rose knight (1200/1500) in defense mode, then I set two cards facedown so now it is your move Titus.

"Now for you two to see a real move now I draw and I summon Greek warrior in attack mode (1570/1000) now I will play Greek kopis to give him a nice new sword that gives him 800 extra attack points. (1570à2370/100), now attack rose knight with Greek sword slash now for the second effect of my sword if your monster is in defense mode and my monsters attack is higher. You take damage (4000/4000à3130/8000), now I set two cards facedown to end my turn."

"Good Titus, it seems I am not the only one who uses swords in his deck so I will sacrifice prison guard to summon prison slasher. Prison slasher gains 400 attack points for every prison monster in my grave so he is at 2800. Now attack his warrior with prison blade slash, and I play my two-face downs prison warden's rage and punishment for incompetence. I double the damage you took and you must discard one card every time a prison monster inflicts damage on you (4000à3140/3170/8000à7140). Wait tell me why I am the one who loses life points.

"I'm glad you asked Jacob, my mirror of reflection trap card it lets you take the same amount of damage that I took so we both have to discard one card." Titus replied to Jacob's question as snide as possible and the snidest tone Jacob had ever heard.

"Titus you saved me some trouble because I've discarded prison cobra so you lose 800 life points (3140/3170/7140à6340) and now you have to discard 1 card so get on with it Titus and that will end my turn so back to you rose."

"So now I draw and I summon rose fairy in defense mode, then I play double summon so I sacrifice it to summon queen angle of roses so now I will attack you directly (3140/3170/6340à5200).

My Greek fortress trap card cuts the damage I will take and cuts it in half but I can summon a monster from my deck with the same attack as the monster's original attack from my deck and I can play my Greek empire magic card so now I summon Greek conqueror (2750/2900) now do you end your turn?

Yes, after I set three cards facedown.

Now for the effect of my conqueror he gets to destroy one of our fields. Therefore, I will destroy Jacobs's field then attack you directly (3140à390/3170/5200) now I will use the second effect of my conqueror so I get to draw 1 card for every single one he destroyed so I get to draw 4 cards this duel is nearly over thanks to this being a shadow game.

You…wish…. Titus…. there...is...only….one...way…this card can be activated when…. its destroyed and then I take a direct attack. So now my prison breakout lets me su…summon any prison monster from my deck to the field with a…1600 attack point boost. The chains of imprisonment are shattered and a true power of chains is unlocked…rise chained prison fighter (2750à4350/2500). Now will use his second effect….so now I pay half my life points to play any trap from my grave so chain cripple will…. destroy your conqueror and take his attack out of your life points now I discard my whole hand to active prison warden's rage to double the damage. Jacob said as with every pause, he was gasping for air and he collapsed but rose got him to the ER, which she followed because she collapsed when Jacob finally was in the ER.

Several months went by and Jacob had an operation because he needed a pacemaker. After the surgery was finished they did a study to see how many times the pace maker activated the way they did this was like a sleep study. This went on for six and a half hours and his heart stopped 69 times and this test went on for quite a while and Jacob was finally conscious after two months. After another month Jacob discharged from the hospital and he did and returned to his home, the first night he was home and he went to sleep in his dream Ordanious contacted Jacob telling him where to meet him for their duel in 4 months so Jacob could be in a good enough condition to duel Ordanious.

After he was contacted for two of the four months he was perfecting his shadow magic which when he perfected it his millennium rod now protects him from physical damage in a shadow game so he began perfecting his deck and always paid extremely close attention to his health condition so it would be perfect. After Jacob perfected his shadow magic, he saw the whole four months ago by he and rose went to duel.

"Well I may have avenged your deaths from Scarr but its only Ordanious' fault you guys died so I won't lose." Jacob thought to himself as he and rose went to the location of where Ordanious told him to go if he wanted that duel.

When he made to the valley of kings in Egypt, after Jacob and rose made it to the bottom of the of the valley a tunnel that was blocked off, until about three hours passed the tunnel opened. Jacob and rose entered, the tunnel looked like the palace of a demon but so extravagant. Then they entered the final room and Ordanious appeared, he looked like an aristocrat until he materialized into a shadow demon. " **NOW I WILL DUEL BOTH YOU JACOB, AND ROSE SHE IS AS BIG OF A FACTOR AS YOU ARE JACOB IS SO NOW IT IS TIME TO DUEL YOU JACOB WILL GO FIRST THEN IT IS ME THE ULTIMATE DEMON AND THEN ROSE WILL GO".**

"All right Ordanious it's my move and I will summon prison night guard (1700/2900). Who lets me draw one new card and I can summon one new prison monster so I will sacrifice my night guard to summon prison exorcist (2150/2000) thanks to his effect any dark type, fiends, or zombie monsters summoned lose 850 attack and defense points. Then I will set three cards face down to end my turn and end my turn it is your move Ordanious." Jacob said as he showed an insane amount of determination.

Now I will summon my demon gozu (2300/000) now your monsters effect can't work because it is a reptile and a fire type monster. Being the guardian of the underworld comes with its perks. It allows me summon hitodama in attack mode (550/000) and he inflicts 500 damage to all of us (4000à3500/4000à3500/4000à3500). Now gozu attack his exorcist (3500à3350/3500à3650/3500) gozu gives me the life points you lost and I get to draw 2 new cards. So now, hitodama attack him directly (3350à2800/3650/3500) and I will end with three facedowns. Ordanious said in sophisticated and calm voice. Now you fool rose make your move.

"With pleasure you demon. I will summon rose paladin (1800/1200) in attack mode. Now I will play rose blessings, now my paladin's attack points are the amount of life points Jacob receives. (2800à4600/3650/3500) now rose paladin attack hitodama (4600/3650à2400/3500) now rose paladin lets me banish him to summon a rose monster from my hand so I will summon queen angle of roses in attack mode now attack gozu." Rose said as she thought this turn could not go wrong for her.

"I'm afraid you can't attack gozu. When I played my facedown demonic fusion to summon my inferno demon (2950/1500) who when summoned ends the battle phase and burns the entire field except himself and then can hit you for 500 points of damage for every card. I destroyed so you lose 500 or should I say 1000 more with demon's rage it doubles that damage (4600/2400/3500à2500) so do you end your turn?

"Yes now I am passing the baton to Jacob." Rose replied

Thanks, rose and now I summon prison gravedigger in defense mode so I will send my prison cobra to the grave to hit you for 800 more damage (4600à1400/2400à5600/2500). IM AFRAID I AM DONE TESTING YOU SO I USED MY FINAL FACEDOWN DEMON'S RAMPAGE. SO, THE EFFECT DAMAGE I WOULD TAKE IS REFLECTED TO YOU AT FOUR TIMES THE POWER ALSO INSTEAD OF TAKING DAMAGE MY LIFE POINTS INCREASE BY THAT SAME AMOUNT. MOREOVER, I GET TO SUMMON A MONSTER JUST AS POWERFUL SO I WILL SUMMON GASHDOKURO (3200/3200)

I have this turn to survive how will I ever defeat those two demonic titans and his shadow magic is far more powerful than the shadow magic I can protect myself against, wait I have one chance left", Jacob thought to himself. "Ordanious I will now use this card that Alvis gave me when they were about to die thanks to you now I will avenge them with this card graceful prisoner I get to draw 1 card for every 1000 life points of damage I took so I get to draw 3", Jacob said as a spark of hope was ignited. So now I play prisoner's vengeance. Thanks to this card I can play a monster whose attack points equal one of your monster's attack points. So, I play prison sanctuary so I send chained prison fighter from my hand to the grave to summon my, imprisoned celestial being who gains 200 attack points for every dark monster in the graves and on the field. I have 3 in my grave and you have 2 so that's 1000 extra attack points (2950à3950/3000) and I play celestial scriptures so it gains another 1000 attack points (3950à4950/3000) so now my celestial being attack gashdokuro with celestial scriptures of light (1400/5600à3850/2500) and I set two cards face down now go you demon.

 **WITH PLEASURE NOW RISE, AGAIN MY GASHDOKURO, HE IS A SKELETON AND EVERY TIME HE IS REVIVED HE GAINS 1000 ATTACK POINTS** (3200à4200/3200) **NOW I WILL PLAY DEMON'S EMPOWERMENT SO HE GAINS ANOTHER 1500 ATTACK POINTS** (4200à5700/3200) **NOW ATTACK WITH EMPOWERED DEMON SLASH** (1400à650/3850à4600/2500) **AND NOW I END MY TURN BUT HIS 1500 ATTACK BOOST IS NO LONGER IN PLAY BUT THANKS TO HIS EFFECT I GAIN THE LIFE POINTS YOU LOST** (650/4600/2500à3350) (5700à4200/3200). Ordanious said as he becoming more and more demonic as each turn passed.

"Rose it is your move so make it count." Jacob said as he was slightly gasping for air.

"I will Jacob because I play rose of destiny so I can summon guardian of roses in attack mode (2900/2900) and now I play rose of empowerment to give her 1800 attack points (2900à4700/2900) now my rose guardian attack with enchanted rose blizzard (650/3850/3350à2850).

 **WHY THANK YOU, YOU HAVE ALLOWED ME TO PLAY THIS TRAP DEMON'S REBIRTH TO RESUMMON GASHDOKURO AND, I CAN SUMMON THREE DEMON MONSTERS FROM DECK BUT, THEIR ATTACK CAN'T BE HIGHER THAN 1000, THEIR LEVEL CAN'T BE HIGHER THAN FOUR STARS. SO, I NOW SUMMON** **CHŌCHINOBAKE** **(950/200) WHO BURNS THREE CARDS FROM YOUR HANDS, NOW RISE USHI-ONI'S DECIPLE (870/100), NOW I CALL THE CHILD OF HAKUJA NO MYOJIN (900/0)."**

"I end my turn" rose said, as she knew her plan backfired.

It is your move Ordanious so go. I pass my turn to you Jacob after I play demon's tribute I must sacrifice two demons and I get to draw 1 card times their levels so that's eight cards now go Jacob.

With pleasure you demon I summon prison vector (1700/2000) he lets me rearrange the field so all monsters summoned from the deck get returned to the deck and I now play prison dagger to give him 800 more attack points (1700à2500/2000) so now I can decrease one of your monsters by 800 but you have none so I will attack you directly (650/4600à2100/2850) and I end this by attacking you again with my celestial angel (650/1350à6250/2850), HOW DID THAT HAPPEN ORDANIOUS.

 **"OH THAT IS MY ULTIMATE SERPENT HAKUJA NO MYOJIN (6500/6500). I CAN ONLY SUMMON IT WHEN I'M ABOUT TO LOSE AND I GAIN TWICE THE LIFE POINTS I WOULD LOSE, AND MY SERPENT DESTROYS THE ENTIRE FIELD OTHER THAN ITSELF SO NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING AND MY TURN STARTS NEXT."** Ordanious screamed as he was truly becoming a demon.

"Ordanious I end my turn." Jacob said as he had a look on his face that showed he believed all hope is vanquished.

"Jacob it is about time you stop giving up what happened to the kid I knew well Jacob what happened to you. Dunban said as Jacob still had an expression on his face that hope is dead. Dunban I cannot do anything how can I win, even the card you gave me I have not drawn yet it is the only card that has a chance of saving me." Jacob said, as he was about to remove Dunban from his mental contact.

"Jacob you know what you need to see Dunban and Alvis both told Jacob as a strong burst of light lite in his mind. Everything cleared up and this was a flashback from when he fought Scarr the first time when he lived in the prison as he started fighting Scarr Alvis and Dunban were about to die, and he beat Scarr even though it looked hopeless. So, Jacob you saving our lives, it was nothing more than a fluke and changed nothing in your life?"

"Your right Alvis I have finally have regained the spark of hope that left me after my duel with Scarr has relit, so I won't let Ordanious live again so I can't lose now." Jacob said as a flame of determination relit in his eyes.

 **"ORDANIOUS I TAKE BACK ME ENDING MY TURN I PLAY MY FACEDOWN SPELL CHAIRTY SYSTEM. I CAN ONLY PLAY THIS CARD WHEN MY LIFEPOINTS ARE LESS THAN YOURS BY ATLEAST 5000, SO NOW I GET TO ADD ONE SPELL CARD FROM MY DECK TO MY HAND AND I CHOSE THIS CARD. NOW I PLAY THE CARD I CHOSE, VENGENCE OF THE LOST NOW I GET TO DRAW ONE CARD FOR EVERY MONSTER IN MY GRAVE AND THAT'S NINE SO NOW I END MAKE YOUR MOVE YOU DEMON!"** Jacob yelled

 **"NOW I ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY! TELL ME PATHETIC HUMAN HOW DID YOU THINK THAT YOU, A MERE MORTAL COULD DEFEAT AN ANCIENT DEMON?"** Ordanious asked, as he was about to claim Jacob's soul.

"Not quite Ordanious my orb of sanctity (100/100) has been summoned from my hand so you can't attack for three turns and your turn ends. you got nothing but a lucky draw you brat so now make your move because rose is done thank to my serpent's effect I can deal 3000 points of damage to rose (650/6250/2850à0).

"Rose no, no, no! Jacob screamed, as he was just devastated. Jacob please, don't make my efforts go to waste avenge me to save the world and me again please I can't die not this time it's too soon for me to die. Rose said as her voice and she disappeared."

 **"ORDANIOUS YOU WILL PAY SO NOW THAT ITS MY MOVE I SUMMON MY ORB OF LIGHT (0/0) AND I PLAY MONSTER REBORN TO SUMMON FROM MY GRAVE MY IMPRISONED CELESTIAL BEING NOW I TUNE ALL THREE OF MY MONSTERS,** ** _WHEN DARKNESS HAS SHROUDED LIGHT FOR ALL OF ETERNITY AND THE ANGEL OF LIGHT HAS BEEN DEFEATED A NEW LIGHT THAT WILL DISPELL THE EXISTANCE OF ALL DARKNESS_** **NOW I SUMMON IMPRISONED CELESTIAL ANGEL OF SALVATION (3900/2900) MY ANGEL CAN TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR MONSTER'S ATTACK POINTS AS LONG AS IT IS A DARK TYPE MONSTER AND ITS ATTACK POINTS ARE ALSO ADDED TO MY LIFEPOINTS, SO YOUR SERPENT GOD IS POWERLESS! (3900** **à** **10, 400/2900) NOW DESTROY THAT SERPENT AND THE DEMON CONTROLLING IT WITH CELESTIAL TEMPEST (10,400/2900** **à** **0).**

 **"NOW THAT I HAVE DEFEATED YOU I READ THE LEGEND OF YOU AND YOU RESTORED ALL THE LIVES YOU TOOK AFTER YOU WERE DEFEATED SO RESTORE ROSE NOW!"** Jacob yelled as he won the duel

"Fine I will restore her…good riddance, JUST REMEMBER THIS I'M NOT THE TRUE CAUSE OF ANYTHING, THE WORLD IS NOTHING BUT CHAOS AND THAT IS WHAT THE DEMONS FEED FROM"; as Ordanious screamed this he disappeared by a ray of light". As Ordanious left rose was restored and she was in tears, Jacob and rose ran to each other and they hugged each other and they returned home. Jacob, thank you for risking your life to save me and I know about your original motives to duel Ordanious, my millennium ring showed me your dream last night". Rose said as she walked over to Jacob. Why did you look inside my dream why rose? Jacob asked, as he looked angry and partially transgressed.

"I did it Jacob because yesterday you looked so troubled and nervous it was far too intriguing not to find out why or did you forget the conversation we had before we left?" rose asked Jacob as he looked extremely perplexed.

"What's wrong Jacob?" rose asked with a face of ultimate concern. "It's nothing rose I'm fine we stopped Ordanious so why do you worry about me?" Jacob replied as he still had that perplexed look on his face, so as they returned home Jacob went to the old prison that he had kept reserved because he knew Alvis and Dunban's spirits were there. So, he worried if it got torn down their spirits would disappear, but he thought right now they may be alive because it was Ordanious' doing that they died and Ordanious had to restore everyone he killed. So, he ran to the prison and he saw them both Dunban and Alvis. Dunban…Alvis I've wanted to see the both of you for so long", Jacob said as he was fighting back a lot of tears.

"We've wanted to see you for a long time as well Jacob we truly have missed you, Dunban always thought of you like a son and I have thought of you like a little brother", Alvis said as he was holding Jacob because Jacob was just in tears.

"Come on Jacob a champion doesn't cry even like this" Dunban said even though he was fighting back tears. This reunion wasn't cut short Dunban and Alvis started living with Jacob and rose, they became much acquainted and they liked each other just like a family and everything was over nothing looked badly. Or so they thought.

Four years have gone by and Dunban, Jacob, and Alvis joined the cops and made many changes, they became much more efficient crime never actually happened anymore since Dunban and Alvis' return. Jacob," I still can't believe another year has gone by and unlike last time nothing has any kind of omen for more chaos or darkness," Alvis said, as he was about to go to sleep.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Alvis something has been happening that can't be explained no kind of darkness has appeared, and even so no one can explain this but a new level of crime has begun we've even caught someone who was causing this but he doesn't even know why and he won't say anything", Dunban said as he was ready to go to sleep as well.

"Take me to him Dunban I know a few ways I can figure out his motives, and don't worry I won't hurt him" Jacob said as he picked up his millennium rod.

"I had a feeling that was yours Jacob something about seems familiar but I can't remember", Dunban said as he was perplexed on how Jacob got his hands on it.

"This rod belonged to Scarr's right hand man I defeated him in a shadow game so I claimed his rod as a prize and don't worry nothing is inside me that could corrupt me, also something you should know is that rose owns the millennium ring but I was able to expel that dark spirit inside of it, and I think this is maybe something that is being taken out of proportion."

After two weeks went by Alvis and rose became good friends they went out for a dinner one night and they were ambushed and nearly killed. Of course Dunban and Jacob saved them, but this infuriated Jacob so he began tracking down whoever did this, running down every lead and pressing any underworld connection four agonizing weeks went by and Jacob, Brendon, or Dunban couldn't find any answers but Jacob was sent an invitation so he went to the location and when Jacob got there he was nearly killed by a grenade but after he got away from the blast radius a golden shuriken was left in the ruble Jacob knew the shuriken was a reference to the ninja dojo of the golden dragon, so he went there and found something very traumatizing to his conscience.

Jacob arrived at the dojo, the original sensei wasn't there but after he got all the way to the end of the hallway he found lee Zhan a convict Jacob was good friends with until Scarr corrupted him and he became as sick and twisted as Scarr after Jacob wanted to know what he did Zhan showed he kidnapped Alvis and the results were Alvis was scarred very badly.

 **"HOW DARE YOU ZHAN IT IS TIME TO STOP YOU ITS TIME TO DUEL!** As Jacob yelled this he started a shadow game that lasted maybe two minutes at the most and he tried to heal Alvis back to sanity. His efforts were futile so he went to Fenshuang because Jacob knew Fenshuang could to it which it took him two months to do it but from that time nothing happened during this time. After Alvis returned to sanity he left to go his own way to try to become stronger. "Alvis you are already strong enough you don't need to leave", Jacob panted as he was chasing down Alvis.

"If I already am strong enough how is it I could be captured, tell me that Jacob **HOW**!" Alvis screamed at Jacob with an extreme amount of malice in his eyes.

"You were caught off guard and weren't ready to fight back and you weren't expecting that." Jacob responded as he was still catching his breath "Alvis do you really think I haven't been in those kinds of situations my life while in prison is nothing I like to recall." Jacob answered with ultimate amount calmness. **HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU JACOB I'M LEAVING SO I CAN BECOME STRONG ENOUGH TO NEVER EVEN ALLOW THE POSSIBILITY OF ANYTHING LIKE THAT CAN HAPPEN AGAIN!**

"Fine Alvis you can leave just keep yourself safe and if you need to you can always come back to us for help." Dunban said as he just walked into the room.

"Wait Dunban I can't let him leave if anything even close to what happened two months ago happens to him while he's gone I will never be able to forgive myself." Jacob said as he tried to stop alvis from leaving.

"But Jacob we can't control his life he is free to make his own choices remember this similar situation with you that happened back at the prison remember Scarr and his gang captured and beat you every night you were missing for three weeks when we tracked you down nearly every bone in your body was broken. Three years went by before you were completely healed and you asked us to train you how to fight. Which we did until we found out you wanted to fight Scarr and I was trying to talk you out of it until Alvis said that we can't control your life and your free to make your own choices, do you remember that Jacob?"

"yeah I do Dunban so Alvis you can leave to go on your own, but don't forget Alvis if you ever need help we're always there for you."

Hunter became a very famous sports star he still was a duelist but more of a sports star some idolized him to an extent that many wouldn't think possible

Five months went by and Alvis came back saying that he was strong enough to start with so he stayed and thing were back to normal like they used to before the incident. Jacob became the undisputed world champion his tag team was him and Dunban both were unstoppable neither of them have lost more than 500 life points during their duels. Jacob became concerned about the level of crime rising but as soon as he began to investigate Sean came back to help thanks to his deck being improved and he gained far more knowledge of the crime world he became an international police officer when Jacob was gone dealing with Ordanious.

"Long time no see, you're a sight for sore eyes Jacob, how you been lately?"

"I've been good Sean where have you been lately because things had calmed down for a long time but I need to investigate the uprising numbers of crime lately" Jacob said as he strapped on his duel disk.

Well I had a feeling you were going to do that which is why I decided to come here so I can help. The only thing that I do know is this crime overload is the work of the syndicate of shadows they have been around even before your time behind bars Jacob", Sean said as he went looking around in Jacob's house.

"Well I have heard of the syndicate of shadows but yeah I also heard they had been around since I was an infant" Jacob responded in a very quiet tone as he was about to leave.

"Jacob I told you this to help you and I did some back alley deals to find out some kind of location that they would be at!" Sean yelled, as he and Jacob were ready to 86 Jacob's place. Jacob prepared to leave Sean behind but Sean now has his own duel runner, the night began a few hours after Sean appeared and they made it to the "meeting" it was more like a rally, Jacob and Sean along with the couple thousands of people were listening to a very charismatic person with a very loud and almost inspiring voice but it was filled with hatred.

 **"SCARR WAS A FAILURE! ORDANIOUS COULDN'T LIVE UP TO HIS LEGEND SO REVIVING HIM WAS A WASTE OF TIME! JACOB ALWAYS GETS IN OUR WAY! WE MUST ACT INSTEAD OF LET SOMEONE WHO SHOWS POTENIAL DO OUR WORK ITS TIME FOR THE SYNDICATE OF SHADOWS TO ACT AND TO REVIVE ITSELF! AND WE CAN'T FORGET IF WE EVER ARE FACED WITH ANY KIND OF OBSTECAL JACOB AND HIS FRIENDS TO BE SPECIFIC WE JUST USE THIS ONE CARD!"** As he held up the card Jacob snapped a picture that was extremely close to the card. After that man screamed this everyone made a huge applause, Jacob and Sean could both tell this man was extremely photogenic, but for some reason Jacob thought he seemed familiar.

"When Jacob and Sean returned home Jacob's house had a surprise inside at first Jacob was nervous that someone maybe trying to kill him or something then close to his first hallway he found a yellow jacket card so Jacob immediately knew who was at his house and said with a very sarcastic tone "gee I wonder whose here? Alright hunter the gig is up stop wasting my time and just show yourself so that you don't seem like a fan boy of mine." Jacob quipped

"Fan boy of yours Jacob I'm the famous one" hunter responded as he came out of hiding.

How have you been hunter I have heard you climbed up in the ranks high and hunter told Jacob how he was ambushed and challenged to a duel which hunter won he doesn't have the title as the true king of wasps for nothing, but the guy who ambushed him had a strange emblem on his shirt that was a moon but it looked demonic. Jacob knew that it was the insignia of the syndicate of shadows


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 the shadows are revived and have become even darker

"So hunter, Alvis, rose, Dunban have all been ambushed by the syndicate huh this is odd I am going to investigate this with Brendon." Jacob thought to himself as he left and told hunter he can stay for a few days. Jacob made it to the police station and talked to Brendon about this. "No Jacob I'm sorry I can't let you do this our forces can't find any clues and unless something happens that gives me the incentive to allow you to investigate this you must wait." Brendon said as he grabbed Jacob's shoulder,

"What don't you get about I have to find the one who ambushed Alvis and even you Brendon can't figure anything out" Jacob said as he began to look frustrated.

"Jacob let's make a deal if one of your friends get ambushed then you can investigate this deal?" Brendon said as he was trying to calm Jacob down,

"fine Brendon you have a deal so I will start investigating soon," Jacob quipped as he left the police HQ. Three days went by with nothing happening until hunter left for a little bit of a stroll by himself, which screamed for disaster.

Hunter was close to his favorite place that he hangs out at almost every night, took you long enough hunter I've been waiting for you to eliminate you a cloaked man who seemed a bit elderly yet still very spry. Fine your old geezer let's duel hunter told the old man with an extremely snide tone. Don't forget you little brat its age before beauty, so I draw and I summon battle golem in attack mode (1600/2450) when my golem is summoned I get to special summon one level four or below monster so I summon rock golem in defense mode (1500/2000) and I set three cards face down to end my turn.

"Not bad geezer not bad at all but it's time for me to show you how this is done so I draw, now I summon my red wasp in attack mode (1700/1900), and now I play wasp stinger ά which gives my monster 400 more attack points (1700à2100/1900) and my red wasp inflicts damage even if your monster is in defense mode so attack with toxic sting slash (4000à3900/4000).

"What happened to you showing me how it's done because you're not doing a very good job because you triggered this golem shards trap, this takes your monster down and you get hit with 500 points of damage (3900/4000à3500)," the old man told hunter as he had a very devious look on his face.

"I'm not done yet old man because I play wasp revival to summon my red wasp again, then I play wasp nest to summon two wasp token in defense mode, then I set two cards face down to end my turn.

"Well that was a very impressive recovery move but now I draw now I summon magma golem (2400/1000) I'm sure your thinking that magma golem is a 5-star monster so I can't just normally summon him without a sacrifice so I play sacrificial golem so my battle golem in my grave is removed from play so he is my sacrifice for this so magma golem attack with magma hammer (3900/3500à2800). Well old man you triggered this wasp food chain so now I can summon an even more powerful wasp card so I summon silver stinger wasp in attack mode (2600/1100).

"You little brat! It's time for me to show you my deck's true power so I play golem evolution so I sacrifice my magma golem to summon spatial golem (3500/3500) also he destroys every card you control! The old man screamed, sorry pops my wasp nest also protects my wasps so your effect can't work.

No, it works because my monster will destroy your annoying bug so destroy with special destruction (3500/2800à1900) now I end my turn.

"Your dead meat old man for disrespecting my wasps I summon the king's worshiper I am more than sure you're wondering why I would have a worshipper of a king. Hunter quipped because the wasps have a king so I tune my three monsters because the king's worshiper is a tuner, from three come one and with one comes a great power rise from your throne in the wasp's nest MEGALARA GARUDA (3300/3300)! When megalara is summoned he can infect your monster with his sting which paralyzes your monster which drains your monster's attack by 1000 (3500à2500/3500) now megalara attack with toxic sting strike (3500à2700/1900) and now I play infection wave to double the damage (2700à1900/1900) so I end my turn.

"You little brat return my spatial golem who gains 1000 with every return so destroy megalara (1900/1900à800), WhAt WaS ThAt? The old man screamed out of shock, my life potion it takes the damage and cuts it in half someone said but he couldn't be seen because he was cloaked in the shadows. Now old man I will make my move and I summon samurai Samonosuke (2300/1000) because of me being so far behind in life points because to be fair I will start with 500 life points (1900/800/500) I can equip the magic card ogre's gauntlet (2300à2500/1000), now here's how my gauntlet works I roll a die and depending on what I roll he gets a new weapon go dice roll! So, I rolled a four giving him the weapon raizen so he gains 800 more attack (2500à3300/1000) so now Samonosuke attack I also forgot my thunder blade reduces your monster to 1000 no ifs, ands or buts so this duel is over. The cloaked man said as he grabbed hunter and ran off because the old man took out a pistol and shot like 45 rounds, when hunter and the man were in a safe spot the man removed his cloak and it turned out to be Dunban.

"Dunban what are you doing here, why did you save me we're not exactly friends? Hunter asked this because he and Dunban did not hit it off very well.

"Hunter I've told you before ever since Jacob was in the prison and I mentored him on how to survive in the prison I saw him as a son so I have to keep him happy because he actually had me adopt him so he is my son so I have to make sure he is happy and you are a gifted duelist whose talent needs to be known in the world also if you did die Jacob would be devastated. Dunban responded as he looked at the stars.

Dunban returned to the house and Jacob was informed of everything so Jacob told hunter to tell lead him to the location of the man who gave hunter the information on where to go and Jacob met with some street trash and they spoke without having to be asked a single question because a few years ago Jacob's identity of his old vigilante antics was revealed so Jacob was and has always been feared so getting the info Jacob needed was no problem, after Jacob was given the location, Jacob went to site of the duel that hunter had. As he made it to the exact location after a little searching around he found a switch and a passage opened so he went in and was very stealthy because there were several guards just patrolling, for this fact Jacob knew there was something important in this place it was more like a labyrinth than any kind of base. After three long hours of searching he found a room with letters that he couldn't recognize then everything went black after he went into the chamber to investigate what was inside of it, he was unable to because he was knocked out.

When he woke up he was chained to a chair and was being interrogated by someone and the interrogation "session" was pointless Jacob did nothing but insult the guy, "WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER A SINGLE QUESTION I ASK!"

"Because I don't talk to clowns, so you should just leave okay clowny." Jacob replied to the thug's impulsive rage and out bursts, Jacob wasn't in much trouble or so he thought, although the others feared the worst. 3 weeks had gone by since Jacob's disappearance and Brendon's men couldn't find anything. "This is outraging I don't care what Brendon says I'm going to look for Jacob Dunban screamed as he left, Alvis, hunter, and Brendon soon joined Dunban. After two weeks of following Jacob's path that he covered up extremely well they found the location of where Jacob went.

They entered the hideout and the original plan was to split up, but this plan was put to a stop very quickly because Brendon talked them out of it so they all took the same path and at the end of several corridors they found a door that had these letters on it to thánato kai ti̱n timo̱ría tou thalámou. Which Dunban, hunter, and even Brendon was clueless but Alvis took an extremely short look at it and he told all three of them it was Greek and what it meant was death and punishment chamber so all four of them barged into the chamber Jacob was on the floor unconscious. Of course, Dunban ran to Jacob, just as Dunban was about to leave the chamber three thugs got into Dunban's way of course Dunban beat them to a pulp and ran out of the base as well as hunter and Brendon, but as Alvis was about to leave he was challenged to a duel and of course agreed to the duel so the challenging duel for Alvis has begun.

"I'm going first you freak!" Alvis yelled as he drew his first card now I summon stone ninja senshi in attack mode (1500/1000) who when summoned lets me draw one new card, now I set four cards facedown to end my turn. "That move wasn't all that impressive by the way the name is Stefan so I draw, now I summon magma dragon (1900/1500) now for my magma dragon's special ability, this allows me to decrease your monster's attack by 500 (1500à1000/1000), now my magma dragon attack with magma burst breath (4000à3100/4000) I set two cards facedown to end my turn." Stefan told Alvis as he began to draw a new card, now I play water ninja Hiroshima (1900/2000) the effect of my water ninja is that he gains 100 attack points for every face down on the field. (1900à2500/2000) now I activate the spell ninja's stealth. What my spell card does is it stops you activating any facedowns so now attack his magma dragon with water blade kunai (3100/4000à3400) now I activate poison tipped blade so this doubled the damage (3100/3400à2800) now I set one card facedown to end my turn.

Now you've aggravated me so I play my two face downs dragon rebirth and dragon's war call, so I summon my magma dragon and I summon my tuner lightning storm dragon, now I tune my two monsters. From the flames of the underworld blazes for eternity and revives the ultimate dragon of the demons rise demonic dragon Orochi (2950/2550) now attack his water ninja with flames of the demons (3100à2050/2800) now here's the fun part he can attack you 7 more times of course the damage is decreased by 80% per attack so blast him with the eight flames of yami. (2050à1300à700à200à700à1100à1400à1650/2800) "Wow this guy is good but it's a good thing that I had a safety precaution set up" Alvis thought to himself. How did you survive that, you cheated that's the only way you could've survived! Stefan yelled Its simple Stefan I used ninja shield this trap allows me to gain the damage I would take and I get to summon 1 ninja with attack equal to the damage I took and gained this battle phase I so I summon ninja master katoro (3550/3000). Now here's his effect I get to draw two cards and if any of them are monsters one monster you control will lose attack equal to the cards attack that I've drawn, the first card is wind ninja tatsumaki (1200/2000) and my second card is shadow ninja yamiyo (1300/1000) so your monster loses 2500, NOW ATTACK WITH SHURIKEN STORM STRIKE! (2950à450/2800) (1650/2800à0), "Dunban if you didn't see who I had to duel and I beat him easily but that's why I smell a rat I've heard of him and he's the champion of 12 different countries so something's wrong", Alvis told Dunban as all four of them were leaving…being followed by Stefan.

"Jacob you must survive this or I can never forgive myself I made my promise to Fenshuang that I would protect you like a father so I can't fail my mission" Dunban said as he had his head rested right next to Jacob while in the I.C.U. dun…dun…ban is that you? Jacob asked as he gained consciousness for a split second then lost consciousness, "yeah Dunban its fine stay with Jacob I know he isn't dead and it's because of you he would be never been saved if it wasn't thanks to you tracking down every lead" Brendon told Dunban over the phone.

"Dunban you can't be too hard on yourself for this as Jacob's guardian just like you we know we have to protect him so you didn't fail if any of us did it was me," Alvis quietly said to Dunban. "Don't leave me out of this I wasn't able to save my friend Jacob as well" hunter responded to Alvis, "unfortunately Alvis isn't the only one to who thinks this is all of his fault Brendon is taking this whole incident hard, rose has decided that she is returning to the city because if you have forgotten she left to go find some answers about the syndicate, and I failed to protect him but Brendon is blaming himself for all of this".

If you want information about the syndicate, why didn't you ask me? Stefan said as he came into the room only to be pinned onto the ground by Dunban. "Wait Dunban it's that I saved Jacob's life, you would've found him dead if I didn't interfere with his time in the death and punishment chamber", "Dunban please stop he's telling the truth! Jacob screamed as he then became unconscious the next second.

Alright Stefan we will listen to you then after you give us the information you have after that you are to leave and never come back", Dunban said as he wasn't happy at all about this and he didn't trust Stefan. Okay the syndicate of shadows is the cause of every bit of chaos in Jacob's life is thanks to the syndicate Scarr was just a pawn of theirs as well as reviving Ordanious was just part of their plan to distract you while they destroy the city and turn it into their empire…like it was before Jacob's father came along. Several decades ago the syndicate of shadows controlled this whole city and no one dared to stand up against them until Jacob's father Michael came along he crushed the syndicate after a long war with them, Michael forced them to leave the city and doing this Michael revived the city as it used to be and that also made the syndicate revive itself so they could have their empire back and they knew Jacob was somewhere in the city so they tried to ruin his life and crush his spirit so he couldn't make the possibility of a repeat of what happened all those decades ago.

As two weeks went by Jacob finally could be conscious for more than five seconds, it was still touch and go. Six weeks went by and Stefan finally asked Jacob if he could join him and Alvis, Dunban, Brendon, hunter, and rose all said no but Jacob said yes on one condition Stefan could win at least 3 out of 5 duels against rose, Dunban, hunter, Brendon, and Alvis that will decide whether you can join or not and I picked the order of your duels you will start with rose and she will go first.

All right, so let's duel rose and women first Stefan said with a very respectful and gentlemen like tone.

Fine then I summon evil thorns (100/300) then I sacrifice it to hit you for 300 damage then I can summon one more from my deck so now I summon a new one unfortunately I can't use its effect more than once per turn (4000/4000à3700) then I set four cards face down to end my turn.

You're as good as they say you are. Now step aside because it's time for me to show you how to duel cause now I summon magma dragon kozen, and I'll play dragon's rampage so now when my magma dragon's attack will burn through your life points so now you will lose 1600 (4000à2400/3700) and now I set two cards facedown to end my move.

I see you live up to your reputation Stefan but I'm not done yet I summon rose paladin and I equip it with rose garden sword to give my paladin 800 more attack (1800à2600/1200) so now attack with garden glaive slash, and I play toxic thorns to double the damage (2400/3700à2300), now I set three cards face down to end my turn, alright rose I think I will summon shadow dragon kage in attack mode then I play dragon's wings to bypass your monster and attack you directly so attack with flames of darkness, not quite I play rose barrier so my life points are protected I get to summon a monster whose attack points are equal to or less than your monsters attack so I summon lone fire blossom. Wow rose you're better than I have heard but I end my turn.

Thank you but now I draw and I sacrifice lone fire blossom to summon queen angel of roses in attack mode now attack his shadow dragon kage, HOLD IT ROSE I PLAY DRAGON'S PROTECTION SO NOW MY DRAGON IS SAFE AND I GET TO SUMMON ONE FROM MY DECK WITH 500 OR LESS ATTACK POINTS SO COME DRAGON SERVENT. "Now I end my turn so go Stefan!" rose yelled at Stefan with a very bitter tone. With pleasure rose, I summon my 3-star dragon child so now I tune shadow dragon kage, dragon's servant and my tuner monster dragon child, from the flames of yami, a dragon of pure darkness rises so now I summon demonic dragon Orochi (2950/2500) and I activate my face down Orochi's flame this lets me destroy one monster on your side of the field and you lose life points equal to half of its attack points (2400à1200/2300) now Orochi attack with flames of yami (1200à0/2300).

You ready to go it's time for us to duel hunter get ready to lose! Stefan yelled as he put his deck back together, Fine Stefan on one condition for every duel when you gain life points to start back at 4000 I gain the same amount of life points deal? No dice hunter I don't negotiate! Well than Stefan…...you can't join us…... Because those terms are fair….so either agree or leave…. Jacob quietly said, as he was still weak but recovering at the same time. So, then you can have the first move Stefan sense you gave the first move to rose last duel.

Thanks, Jacob so now I draw and summon wind dragon tatsumaki (1600/1300) in attack mode who when summoned lets me add one dragon spell to my hand but I can't activate it this turn so I will add dragon's rampage to my hand then I set three cards face down to end my turn. Fine now I summon enraged wasp in attack mode (1750/100) when my wasp is summoned he can sting your monster and suck away 500 attack points and gain them, but before I attack I play toxic stinger and equip it to my enraged wasp so now any damage you take is multiplied by 1.5% so now attack his wind dragon with toxic sting slash (4000à2300/5700) now I set two cards face down to end my turn". Let's not jump to conclusions hunter I play my facedown cards dragon revival and war dragon's guidance. Therefore, my wind dragon is back and war dragon's guidance lets me summon one more dragon from my deck to the field immediately so revive yourself magma dragon kozen. Now I play my facedown magma burst card I can only play this card when magma dragon kozen is on the field and now he gets to blast one of your monsters and its attack points come out of your life points so magma blast burst (2300/5700à4450)! Therefore, I will end my turn.

What you did show me is that you do live up to that reputation but Stefan I have been playing you for a fool. Now I will show you why. I play wasp clock this skips your turn so I draw and play monster reborn to summon from my grave my enraged wasp. Now I play double summon so now I summon the tuner ghost wasp and my yellow jacket so now I tune them together to summon megalara garuda. I play the kings stinger this allows him to attack up to as many times as the number of monsters used to summon megalara so he can attack three times so this duel is over (2300à0/4450).

Well Dunban its time for us to duel is you ready to duel. NO STEFAN I GIVE YOU THIS VICTORY FOR ONLY TWO REASONS YOU SAVED JACOB'S LIFE AND YOU ALSO THREW THE MATCH TO LET ALVIS ESCAPE IN TIME SO YOU'VE WON THE VICTORY SO PLEASE DO JOIN US STEFAN.

Good Jacob this is now the time for you to watch the deciding duel, and I will win I must make sure nothing like before will happen I know your old friend Fenshuang you ready Brendon?

No, you're under arrest unless you tell me how you encountered the syndicate of shadows? Brendon responded as he took out his handcuffs.

Look Brendon I can't answer the question my dad forced me into the syndicate when I was a little kid so I don't know how my dad encountered them so I've been in this organization my whole life but only against my will so I told you their plan and I would say it's about time I destroyed it if you will help me besides Jacob now. Yes, Stefan we will help you.

After a few weeks of Dunban's medical care it did very little so he was checked in and his regular doctor said "well this is no surprise Jacob seems to be my regular patient so what was it this time, a duel runner crash, a shadow game? No doctor lee it was he tried infiltrated the syndicate of shadows headquarters and nearly escaped but didn't, had it not been for Stefan Jacob would be dead.

After a few weeks went by Jacob was told he could leave because the doctor said Dunban's medical work made a lot of progress and Jacob began practicing for his duels and acquiring several new cards after he could acquire all the cards he was after he was ready for some payback he needs to give to the syndicate. Well as he went to the HQ he was at before someone ambushed him and Jacob was challenged to a duel and he accepted. "All right you freak I summon prison hawk (1340/1090) who when summoned gives me a 600 life point boost (4000à4600/4000) and I play prison riot to summon two level four or lower prison monsters in my deck so rise prison guard and prison maiden (200/1000) now prison maiden can be sacrifice to give my prison monsters a 500 attack point boost until the end of your turn and I will set four cards face down to end my turn! Jacob yelled as he had a powerful flame of determination blazing in his eye.

Not bad, but you coming back means you've signed your death warrant so I will play silver sword slayer in attack mode (1400/600) when he attacks he takes away 300 of your monster's attack points so attack with silver storm slash! Not so fast you freak I play prisoners reinforcements this card gives him 500 extra attack points for every prison monster on the field which I have two so he gains 1000 attack, but to activate it I have as many life points so I will pay out 1000 life points (4600à3600/4000) now prison hawk (1340à1040à2040) attack with steel talon slash (3600/4000à3360)" Jacob yelled as that flame of determination grew even larger than it was from the start. "Again you little brat that was good but I activate sword of revival to revive my silver sword slasher, then I set three cards facedown to end my turn" the strange freak cloaked in shadows was saying.

Now it's my move again so I will sacrifice prison hawk to summon prison slasher in attack mode and he gains 400 attack points for every prison monster in my grave so he gains 800 attack points (2400à3200/2200) now it's time to attack with prison sword slash! Hold it right there you little brat I activate sharpened blade and swordsmen's evolution so my monster is sacrificed to summon ultimate swordsmen (3500/1000), and my shining blade trap card gives my swordsmen 800 more attack points and he is allowed to attack immediately so silver blade strike (2200/2200à1100) so I will end my turn with this card swordsmen retributions if a swordsmen has been sent to the graveyard I gain 200 life points for each level my monster possessed so I gain (2200à3000/1100), I end my turn, so make your final and pitiful move with your pathetic cards.

"My deck has no pathetic cards but I do have this card prison dimension so I can summon any prison monster from my deck in attack mode then I have to send the top cards from my deck that equal that monster's level times two, so I summon chained prison fighter, now I play card of sanctity so now I get to draw until I have six cards in my hand so now I will activate my chained prison fighter's effect so I have to discard my hand of at least six cards and I can duplicate the effect of any trap in my graveyard so I chose chain cripple so I can destroy one of your monster your monster's and its attack points are deducted from your life points so this duel is over!" Jacob yelled and after he won the duel against the freak he banished his mind to the shadow realm and then Jacob yelled if I see anyone wearing the emblem of shadows they will be banished to the shadow realm!

After Jacob's outburst, he made it back to his old home and opened a vault that his bloodline father had told Jacob only to open when the tribe of shadows had reawaken. Jacob was clueless about what that meant but now he does. Jacob knew that meant the syndicate of shadows so he opened the vault and he found a card he has never heard of the chained prison warrior. Under the card was a note that Jacob's father wrote Jacob recognized the handwriting that is how he knew his father wrote it and it said ** _,_** _"_ _So it seems the syndicate of shadows has revived themselves? Well I truly did anticipate this happening so it is time for you to follow in my footsteps and crush the syndicate and their sick, perverse plans and ambitions just like I did."_

After Jacob returned to his home he told hunter, Sean, Brendon, Dunban, Alvis that they were going to begin training immediately so after three weeks they were trained into a dueling condition that they had never reached before and everyone who didn't previously own a duel runner they acquired one. Jacob did some serious work on his and it could go to a maximum of Mach 5.

So, everyone suggested that Jacob should give a machine this powerful a name so Jacob chose _the black inferno_ everyone approved this name. Several weeks after everyone finished training crime waves broke out then froze, followed by rising again twice as large but Brendon learned these crime waves were nothing more than a simple distraction to allow the syndicate to make final preparations to take over the city. After Brendon explained to everyone what these crimes were a mere distraction Jacob decided they would solve and advert the syndicates ambitions and plans of taking over the city all seven of them would monitor districts and control all the operations in the district they were monitoring.

"Now hunter you will be taking over all operations in _district 3._ Rose you will take control and monitor district 7. Sean it's your duty to protect district 1, Brendon you're going to watch district 2 and last is me I will be taking over district four due to the sentimental value it holds" as Jacob informed, instructed, and briefed them for the plans. Jacob left so of course he jumped onto the black inferno and head out to district four or so Jacob thought before he left Dunban yelled for him to stop. "Jacob what about me and Alvis why weren't we put in charge of any districts?

"The answer is simple Dunban you saw what the syndicate did to me so I cannot risk that happening to you, I cannot risk losing you two again." Jacob responded as he began to tear up a little bit.

"Jacob we're far more than capable of taking care of ourselves I'm touched by your concern for us and I know how important we are to you but still does this mean you don't trust us to take care of ourselves?" Dunban asked as he began to become a little emotional about the situation at hand.

"No it's not that I trust you and Alvis which is why now you oversee district 5 and Alvis you're in charge of district 6 okay know that everyone has their assignment it's time for me to head out to district 4."

As Jacob was making his way to district four a member of the syndicate of shadows ambushed him. Jacob was not shocked at all about the ambush but what truly shocked him was the power that his duel runner possessed. He just became annoyed by constantly being ambushed by a member of the syndicate Jacob of course accepted this challenge and they decided to race for the corner and who ever made it first would make the first move. Therefore, when the race began they both made their way to try to win the corner and Jacob won the first corner so he began his move and Jacob was not shocked or astonished if anything he only had a feeling of disappointment by the mediocre skills of his opponent. "Alright you stooge on a motorcycle I draw and summon prison racer (1650/650) in attack mode who gives me two extra speed counters (4000 sc. 1à3/4000 sc.1), now I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"Well I can see why you're the syndicate's main target (4000 sc.3à4/4000 sc.1à2) but now I play flash engine alpha (1600/800), now it is time for me to wreak the benefits of my flash engine. When my flash engine alpha is summoned I get to draw a new card so I play speed drive this card gives me two speed counters during each standby phase then I set three cards face down to end my turn."

"All right you stooge watch and learn my way of turbo dueling. Now I draw (4000 sc.4à5 /4000 sc.2à4) I play the speed spell prison hijack this card lets me summon a level 3 or 4-star monster of course I must give up an equal number of speed counters. Therefore, I will summon prison guard in defense mode so I get to draw one new card (sc.5à1/sc.4à8) how did you just gain every speed counter I had to cough up.

"It's a trap card know as speed interception any speed counters you lose. I gain so you just doubled my amount of speed counters and I play my engine multiplication so now I can summon a new engine monster from my deck so I will summon flash engine beta. (1800/550) when flash engine beta is summoned I gain several speed counters equal to the number you have (sc. 1/sc.8à9) then I play my speed spell engine over drive this allows me to summon one extra flash engine monster at the cost of 5 speed counters. (Sc.1/sc.9à4) so I summon flash engine gamma (2000/100), flash engine gamma attack prison racer" the member of the syndicate of shadows said as he had a pompous and over confident quality nothing less than radiant".

 _"Not so fast, I play prisoner's empowerment to give him 1000 more attack points so counter attack! (4000/4000_ _à_ _3350_ ) there's also another part of prisoner's empowerment. When I destroy, one of your monsters I get to summon one prison monster from my deck and it can immediately attack but I can only use this effect once per turn and the monster I summon can be only a level 3 to 5 so I will summon prison slasher in attack mode. (2400/2200) so now attack flash engine beta (4000/3350à2550), and then I play my facedown prison warden's rage. So, thanks to my prison warden's rage you lose another 800 life points (4000/2550à1750) now do you end your turn? "

"Jacob I do end my turn now make your move."

With pleasure, you stooge so I draw and I play the speed spell, prison breakout this card costs me 4 of my speed counters and I get to summon one prison monster from my deck hand or graveyard. Its level must equal the level of the two monsters I'm required to sacrifice... I chose chained prison fighter in attack mode,"

You've fallen right into my trap Jacob flash engine omega awakening what this does is if flash engines alpha, beta, and gamma are in my grave, I can remove them from play to summon radiant engine omega (3850/4000). When I summon my radiant engine to the field, I can attack you immediately and you can't play a single card until my attack is over so engine stampede strike (4000à2900/1750). Another effect of my omega engine is that any time I do damage to you, you must discard your whole hand so you have nothing to save you.

"We'll see about that jack, because I play my final facedown prison release but first I play monster reborn to summon chained prison fighter from the grave, my prison release card doubles chained prison fighters attack points so now I will attack your engine omega with ultimate chain thrust.

After Jacob's duel with the syndicate of shadow's stooge on a duel runner Jacob started to get to district four once again. After about 10 minutes he made it to district four, "What…...the…heck happened to this place it's been like destroyed", as Jacob said this he saw some kids charged at Jacob tried to attack him thinking he was a member of the syndicate. Of course, Jacob could dodge everything they tried due to Dunban teaching Jacob how to fight while he was in the prison. Then as Jacob grew tired he recognized one of the children and the pulled out his necklace with the crest and showed it to them for the first time in years he ever showed the crest to anybody. Wait…t Jacob is that you one of the boys said as he began slightly trembling.

"It's me Lucas how have you been? As Jacob asked this Lucas ran and screamed, "guys stop Jacob is here don't attack him", Lucas bellowed as he hit a few pressure points on each of the other kids to stop them from attacking Jacob.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 a reunion of friends and reflection of adventures_**

After all the kids calmed down they knew immediately that it was Jacob only because of the necklace. "Jacob where have you been, what has happened to your body? You look so much different than when you took care of us", a little girl named Kari asked, as she was radiant with a tone of being over joyed to see Jacob. "Hey Kari, I was planning on telling you guys of course but I warn you kids it's a long story. They still wanted to hear every single detail so Jacob began his story "all those years back when I was around 10 or 11 I took care of you guys but after I could see at least one of you was old and reliable enough to entrust taking care of you and that was you Lucas, after I left the you guys went to the city and things were tough for me I had to do things that I'm not proud of I had to lie cheat and steal to survive. One day I saw this deck at a card shop and I stole but the cops caught up to and I was sent to juvenile delinquent center for 6 months but I felt like I had a family there because despite being juvenile delinquents they were kind to me. After my 6 months ended I became depressed because of the duel gangs mugging innocent duelists and that I had no home no friends and no family to turn to.

After about 8 weeks I got sick of the duel gangs and began some vigilante antics but after two months of that the cops caught me and sent me to prison. After the first month in prison was over things looked up for me because I met two guys who will always have an impact on my life Dunban who has been like a father to me and he played the role of my father when I was in prison, then there was Alvis he was like an older brother to me they taught me how to survive how to fight. Dunban and Alvis met their demises too soon a true demon in the prison Scarr had killed both. After I left prison I couldn't accept that Dunban and Alvis were gone I scoured the world for answers, two years went by and I couldn't find anything so I returned to the city which is when I met my friend Sean. Scarr began causing trouble again so I had to stop him but not before stopping his top generals, after I defeated his right-hand man I obtained the millennium rod, after I obtained the millennium rod I met this girl rose and we began a romance which we still have today. After I defeated Scarr and my time in the hospital was over because we had a shadow game and when a monster attacks you directly in a shadow game you feel the attack so I took several powerful attacks.

"Life looked up for me until I ran into a now good friend of mine hunter he began my quest to find Ordanious. After I defeated Titus and Ordanious, Ordanious revived Alvis and Dunban so life was perfect for me until darkness and chaos showed its face hunter was ambushed rose was ambushed and Alvis was ambushed but he took some real injuries he left us for about 4 months I began some investigating that the police couldn't figure out. It wasn't my place to do the investigating but my friend and commissioner Brendon allowed me to so I made some real hard investigating and I made some serious progress I made it to the headquarters of where Alvis was taken but I disappeared for three weeks because I was held captive. It took two more weeks for me to be found by Dunban, Alvis, Brendon and hunter, I was nearly dead but the only reason I'm not is because of a double agent or former double agent Stefan who everyone thought was the enemy but he saved my life." Jacob told the children as he continued telling them everything that happened

After Jacob told all those kids what has happened in the long amount of time it has been since he last saw them Lucas called Jacob into the damaged buildings that the children lived in Lucas took out the deck he put together "Jacob could you teach me how to duel?" Lucas asked as he picked up his deck. "Well of course Lucas after you let me see this deck of yours" Jacob responded, "but why Jacob" Lucas asked as he became quite perplexed by that I can make necessary changes to it so that it's a top rate deck", after a few minutes Jacob had put to the side cards that shouldn't be in his deck and there was a total 30 cards but after Lucas saw this he almost started to cry until Jacob showed a briefcase filled with cards and as he calmed Lucas down he made Lucas a deck that was extremely powerful and just perfect for a kid his age. A few days went by after Jacob saw the kids again and finally settled in Jacob heard a ton of explosions and the kids screaming. As Jacob heard this he ran outside to see what was going on, " ** _this is the turf of the syndicate of shadows so I want all of you little brats to get out of here before I blow you to bits!"_**

 **** _Wow_. Jacob quipped, "The stories are true about you except that you're more insane than I ever thought possible," Jacob said in a very disgusted tone.

 ** _"Who said that? Who the hell said that? Who's the slimy street rat that just signed his death warrant? If you said that you must also have a death wish and I will happily oblige"_** the man throwing bombs in every direction screamed. "The person you're looking for is me, and once again you're far more insane than the stories describe" Jacob responded with the same disgusted tone. **_"Do you know who the hell I am!"_** the insane pyro technician screamed.

"Yes I know who are you are masutā hanabi" Jacob responded with a snide tone. "You were once the greatest firework artist in history."

 ** _Once…...I am still the best and always will be, so that means no one and I mean no one can compete with my skills_** masutā screamed a rage that had the flames of hell blazing.

"Yes your skills are incomparable but you have become nothing but a psychopath sense you joined the syndicate of shadows and you're still insane and a monster for doing this so here's the deal if I can beat you in a duel you will leave this place and the syndicate of shadows, if you win I will surrender to the syndicate." What can I gain from you surrendering to the syndicate and I can beat you in a heartbeat you have the look of a true novice.

You'll be the second in command easily because I'm the number one target of the syndicate of shadows targets. Jacob responded to masutā's enraged question.

You're Jacob fine we'll duel and I'm starting first by summon my baboon bomber (1600/600) when my bomber is summoned we both lose 800 life points (4000à3200/4000à3200).

See you're just proving my point. You're doing my job by harming yourself and making your life points lower, Jacob tried explaining to masutā his insanity.

"It's called a strategy, stupid idiot I knew you would be no match for me. Now I play explosion bay so now my bomb monsters gain 500 attack and defense points (1600à2100/600à1100) and any time a bomb monster is summoned I can blast you for 500 life points I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

Now masutā I draw then I summon prison guard and when he's summoned I get to draw one new card then I set four cards facedown to end my turn. What a pathetic move I summon TNT tarantula (750/900) so now you take 500 damage (3200/3200à2700) now I play fuse super charge to give my baboon 800 more attack points until the end phase (2100à2900/1100) now attack his prison guard with explosion wave! Then I play explosion spear so you take damage equal to the difference of my monster's attack points and your monster's defense points (3200/2700à2250) and now end my turn so go Jacob I want my reward.

"With pleasure masutā I play prison revival to revive my prison guard. Now I sacrifice my prison guard to summon prison slasher, and now prison slasher attack his baboon with _prison sword slash._ Now I activate my three facedown prison warden's rage, punishment for incompetence and punishment for weaknesses. So, you're losing twice as many life points as you would normally lose and you must send the top card of your deck to the grave as well as one card from your hand to the grave when you take damage from a prison monster (3200à1800/2250) now I set two new cards facedown to end my turn.

I see why you're the number one target your skilled to a level even maybe master ploíarchos would have a challenge defeating you so you should be quite the challenge. Whose master ploíarchos and what do you mean I could beat him?" Jacob asked, as he knew he just learned about a very important name. **_Who he is, is not your concern now how I kick this duel up a notch. I sacrifice my tnt tarantula to summon explosive eagle (2500/100) my monster can blast one of your monsters and half of his attack come out of your life points_** (1800/1750à350) **_now I attack you directly with my explosive eagle._** (1800/350à3850) **_how did you do that Jacob? Masutā screamed._** It is very simple my prison warden's herbs instead of damage I gain those life points and I get to summon one prison monster from my deck with attack equal to or less than the life points I just gained. So, I chose summon chained prison warrior (3250/2500) now I can use its effect at the cost of 3000 life points I can use one of the trap cards from my hand, grave, or deck. So, I chose chain cripple to destroy your monster and its attack points are deducted from your life points so this duel is over. **_No how could I lose to him but it's a good thing I have a secret weapon to take you down these 6 cherry bombs I've implanted in the ground containing Octanitrocubane the most powerful non-nuclear explosive in existence so I'm setting them off now so you and those little brats are dead meat_** " as masutā screamed this he hit a trigger and six giant explosions happened in a straight line creating a giant wave of rocks and other debris. The second Jacob saw that wave he jumped onto his duel runner and drove right next to the kids "all seven of you hang on and whatever you do don't think about letting go now all of you grab on. As Jacob said this all the kids grabbed on and Jacob knew all seven of those kid's lives were in his hands and Jacob had to outrun a giant wave of destruction and every so often it was creating shockwaves. Jacob was still outrunning the giant wave of rocks and debris just as Jacob thought he was in the clear the wave created a shockwave and it made Lucas lose his grip and he was swallowed up by the shockwave. " ** _No Lucas!"_** as Jacob screamed this he drove into the wave with all the other kids on the duel runner in a matter of 10 seconds at the most he drove out with Lucas in his arms and Jacob got away from the wave. As Jacob left district four he made it into the main city with all the kids and he ran them into the hospital and demanded them to be seen immediately but to Jacob's perpetual trepidation the nurse said that's not possible. Two hours went by, the doctor inspected only one of the kids, and it wasn't Lucas. "That's it the doctors are going to see these kids" Jacob said as he tried getting the kids into the ER, but Jacob was caught by two gigantic body guards and no matter how much Jacob tried he couldn't break free of the guards' grip. _Stop it stop it, and Put that man down this instant_. The second after hearing the voice of the man who screamed two muscle-bound meatheads dropped Jacob. The man who yelled this was the man who has been governor of shinagari for seven years Uesagi Kenshin. Jacob would you please clear this confusion up, and explain what is going on now. With pleasure but how do you know my name ? Oh, please Jacob. Uesagi quipped. You are famous for defeating scarr and ordanious, oh and please call me Uesagi. All right, here is what happened…and Jacob explained everything that happened in district 4. Oh, I understand Jacob thank you for clearing that up _get these children to doctor lee, Doctor Conway, doctor zander, doctor shulk, doctor Ryne, and doctor jones._ After Uesagi screamed this one after another, a nurse came in with a wheelchair, picked up one kid, and carted them into the ER. After all of the children were done with their inspections, Jacob had a brief inspection and nothing horrible had happened to Jacob. Hey Casey why did you give up your vigilante antics? How did you know that I was the vigilante? Casey yelled. Oh, please Casey I have seen you in action it was easy to tell it was you and as I asked earlier why did you give up your vigilante antics? The reason is that You Dunban and Alvis cleaned up every single mess so there was no way to clean it up so I found a new way to help people and that's how I became a doctor and I still do duel the same goes for reyn and shulk. After Jacob had his little reunion with some old friends, the nurse came in and told Jacob that Lucas needed an operation. Why does he need an operation? Jacob asked with a look of infinite panic. According to the X-rays, two of his ribs broke and his heart was barely scratched but still nonetheless scratched. After Jacob was told this he ran outside fighting back tears until he found a dark alley and Jacob began to start crying only tears of rage "how could I fail, and how could I let them get hurt why can't I protect them why did I let myself fail?" Jacob said, as he was so disappointed and angry with himself. Jacob what are you talking about Jacob you did not fail all seven of those children would be dead if it had not been for you so again you did not fail. Casey said as he tried to calm Jacob down. "SHUT UP CASEY!" as Jacob screamed this he used his millennium rod and shadow magic to summon chained prison dragon to attack Casey but the attack was intercepted by rose thorn dragon and rose was there using her shadow magic within the millennium necklace. "Jacob what are you doing this isn't the kind of thing you would've done in the past please come to your senses." As rose pleaded to Jacob for him to stop the two continued this for around 5 minutes then Jacob heard this " _Jacob stop please Jacob stop this now!"_ the second Jacob heard this he turned around and saw it was Lucas and Jacob dropped his millennium rod making the shadow monster disappear so rose made her shadow monster disappear. "Lucas what are you doing here are you trying to kill yourself!" Jacob yelled as he grabbed and held Lucas but hugging him. "Jacob it's okay I can do these simple things but I…..I….dont…don't….feel….to good…". As Lucas said this while, he was greatly struggling to do that simple task he collapsed. The second that happened Jacob ran Lucas back to the hospital and Uesagi demanded to have Lucas operated on the second Jacob ran in. as Lucas was ran into the operation room Jacob followed and he rested his head by the table where Lucas was being operated on. Jacob fell asleep in the operation theater even after Lucas' operation and a nurse came in to wake Jacob up. After he got to the lobby the nurse told Jacob how even with his amazing insurance he could not afford everything the seven children costs especially after Lucas' operation. I expected as much so here take a look at this Jacob said as he tossed a card over to the nurse, she caught it, and the second she looked at, she was speechless. "How did you get your hands on this card?" the nurse asked as she was trembling by the sight of the card. Well I see you know of it but after I defeated scarr I went on several little vacations on these little vacations I scoured virtually the entire planet to collect some rare cards." These cards are all seven copies of dead man's hand, the golden seal of peace, the silver seal of justice, fruits from the tree of tranquility and the celestial being's seal of approval. Well of course, you can see I obtained the golden seal of peace will that be able to cover the bill." Jacob asked as he had a subtle snide look of his face. But of course Jacob how could it not cover that bill." one thing that you need to know is that after having a second look at your result from your inspection your pacemaker will need to be replaced. To be honest I don't get how you're still standing because your pace maker is nearly broken from your trip into that wave of rocks and debris. After both Lucas and Jacob recovered from their surgeries, Jacob went on the move then it dawned on him what are you doing here rose? You should be watching over district seven this is district 5. Well a friend of yours said you told him to take over the task of watching district seven. I said that to no one what was this person's name because I am going to track him down I have an excruciatingly strong feeling that the person who took over for you is actually a member of the syndicate of shadows . Ummm let me think…...oh yeah his name was akuman. I have never heard of the person but I think I know someone who might have. keep watch over this district and don't let anyone take over unless it's Dunban, Alvis, Stefan, or Sean as Jacob left he had a scowl on his face. after Jacob made it to a dead end in a long dark alley Jacob hit a brick and a long stairway showed up and Jacob went down the staircase. After a few minutes of going down the stairs he made it into a dark abandoned underground arena _alright tokichiro come out here I need to ask you something!"_ Jacob screamed. Well Jacob it's nice to see you again someone cloaked in the shadows said with a very obnoxious tone. All right tokichiro I know where you are in here so just come out here I have to ask you something. Well Jacob just to remind you if you forgot your intimidation tactics do not work on me anymore if you want the info you have to beat me in a duel. Okay tokichiro you're on but I'm going first so I draw and I summon prison guard in defense mode and when prison guard is summoned I get to draw a new card then I set four cards face down to end my turn. As usual your regular opening move but now I draw and I summon feudal footsoilder. (1600/1000) now when my feudal footsoilder is summoned I can summon another feudal monster from my hand to the field. so I summon my cannon fodder (1000/1500). so I get to look at one of your face down if it's a trap then I get to destroy it so lets the face on the far right….oh very nice prison warden's rage so to the grave it goes, and I get to draw a new card. now I set four cards face down to end my turn. "Well two things are true one: tokichiro still is sticking to his ancient feudal Japanese heritage, and two he hasn't lost his touch." Jacob thought to himself. "well I draw and I summon prison ninja (1800/1600). Now I get to look at one of your facedowns and you cannot activate any of your facedowns when his effect activates and when he attacks so now let us see the face down on the far left. so feudal empire huh interesting card. Jacob continued to say as he executed his turn with precision and determination. Now I attack cannon fodder (4000/4000à3200) now I activate punishment for incompetence so now you have to discard one card. I set two cards facedown to end my turn. Good Jacob as usual you keep to your dark pasts in prison and you haven't lost your touch, but the time for compliments is over, because now I play feudal lord's ambitions this lets me draw a new card for every 250 life points I just lost so I get to draw 3 new cards. So, Jacob what are you going to do now?" Tokichiro asked with his regular snide tone, "I'll end my turn Tokichiro so just go already I'm not in the mood for your regularly shown annoying behavior." Very well now Jacob I play feudal empire sense you saw it already there's no need to explain it so you well know that my feudal monsters gain 700 attack points and…." Yes, Tokichiro I know and every time a feudal warrior destroys one of my monsters you get to draw one new card", Jacob said as he became more and more annoyed with Tokichiro's attitude now that your rude interruption is over I end my turn. Now Tokichiro it's my move so I draw and now I summon prison knight in attack mode then I set two cards facedown to end my turn. So now, I sacrifice my feudal foot soldier to summon feudal daimyo (2500/1500) thanks to my feudal empire trap card he gains 700 attack points now feudal daimyo attack prison ninja (4000à2600/3200) now I get to draw a new card and now I end. Yes, Tokichiro you may have done some damage but you've set me up very well by summoning such a powerful monster. So now I play these two facedowns prison revival to summon prison ninja again and then I will play prison shank to destroy your feudal daimyo and half of its attack points are deducted from your life points. (2600/3200à1950) and now I sacrifice my two monsters to summon chained prison fighter in attack mode then…. " ** _Rise feudal demon, I played my facedown demon's contract. So now my feudal daimyo just so happens to not exactly be the card that is revived the monster revived is my feudal demon (2800/2800). When feudal demon is summoned he can destroy one monster on the field half of its attack comes out of your life points!"_** Tokichiro yelled, as he knew he partially blind-sided Jacob so as Jacob was in a slight state of shock he recuperated quickly then continued. I won't be taking that damage Tokichiro instead I will be playing this mystical prison mirror this absorbs the effect damage I would take and it delivers it at 1/3 of the damage to you. (2600/1950à1500) sorry Tokichiro but now I play now I play this face down diamond tipped chains this card can only be equipped to chained prison fighter or chained prison warrior the one equipped with this card gains 800 attack points. (2750à3550/2500) now I think your demon will fall so now chained prison fighter attack his feudal demon with diamond chain thrust. (2600/1500à750) now I play my final facedown prison blast this take the damage you just took and delivers it again so now Tokichiro you've lost this duel. Now give me the information I want. Jacob said as he noticed Tokichiro trying to run away "my lord Tokichiro will you ever learn you can never get away from me", Jacob thought to himself "time to enlist some help from the shadow realm go chain cripple! As Jacob used his shadow magic to make three chains wrap around Tokichiro and incapacitated him. Now Tokichiro you owe me some answers now that I have beaten you here are my question do you know of a man naked akuman and if you do tell me who is he. Does he have any affiliation whatsoever to the syndicate of shadows? Finally, does he have any Achilles heel you know of? Akuman how did you learn that name? Tokichiro asked as he began to tremble. "This is not a good sign", Jacob thought to himself well Tokichiro who is he Jacob snapped as he continued. Whether it's good news or bad news that I know his name who is he and does he have any kind of affiliation to the syndicate of shadows? Yes, Jacob he is a member of the syndicate of shadows. He is twisted; deceptive, and very charismatic he has no Achilles heel that I know of, that anyone knows of to be exact so if you confront him don't everything he says is all a façade. Tokichiro explained as he still trembled. Thank you Tokichiro it's a good thing you're not working for the syndicate. Don't forget Jacob everything about akuman is a façade. Will do Tokichiro and don't worry the check will come in a few days. When Jacob arrived at district 7 Jacob screamed " ** _all right akuman get out here I want to take this district back from you"_** have you ever heard of the word please and who do I owe this rude interruption of my personal time. Akuman don't try that act with me a little birdy told me that you're nothing more than a façade. Jacob snapped as he became eager to thrash akuman. "Fine Jacob I guess I'll go back to base and give up and never try anything evil ever again", Akuman quipped. Akuman what part of that I am in no way in the mood for your pathetic excuses of a façade don't you get it. Jacob asked as his tolerance already was close to running out. Path…pathetic excuse then why is it I could trick that imbecile um…what was her name…oh yeah her was Rose and at least I can give you credit for not falling for my act. **_Imbecile how dare you! no one and I mean no one talks about rose like that now you've crossed the line akuman now it's time for us to duel!"_** Jacob screamed out of rage and as he was infuriated, he strapped on his duel disk and akuman did the same thing. Now akuman I'm going first and I'll summon prison guard in defense mode and I play prison interrogation. This card lets me look at your hand and any monsters that have more attack then my prison guard. They can't be summoned for two turns so all of your monsters can't be summoned so since my prison guard has 0 attack any monster in your hand can't do anything so you're restricted from summoning any monsters, for two turns, then is set three cards face down to end my turn." Jacob said, as he thought he had akuman backed in a temporary corner. Alright Jacob I summon mutant fox in attack mode (0000/1900) see when mutant fox is summoned I get to draw one new card then I set 4 cards face down to end my turn." Very impressive akuman you were able to find the only loophole in this card." Jacob said as he was caught off guard from akuman's summon. Tsk, tsk Jacob every rule is made to be broken because now I play mutation wave this card lets me summon two mutated tokens (1800/1800), **_hold it akuman you've triggered my two traps prisoner's retribution and prison shank. What prisoner's retribution does is I get to look at your hand and take one card from it and you lose 300 life points. Now allow me to finish this by explaining the effect of my prison shank trap card. Here is how it works it lets me destroy one of your monsters and half of his attack points come out of your life points"_** Jacob yelled as once again thought he devastated and ended the duel akuman (4000-3700-2700/4000-1400). Jacob you've fallen right into my hands once again; my mutant mirror reflects the damage that I took from a card effect at twice the power. "Good Jacob what card will you take from me?" akuman asked as he knew he put Jacob in a state of shock because he could turn the advantage Jacob had into a loss for him. Well…I…will…take…your graceful charity Jacob said as he stuttered with a look of ultimate shock in his eyes. Now it's my move Jacob so I will sacrifice my mutant token and mutant fox to summon mutated manticore (3500/1800) and my mutant destroys the entire field excluding himself but unfortunately the damage you take is cut in half but still I will attack you directly (2700/1400à4900à1400) what how did you do that? Akuman asked, as he was too shocked to yell. I used blessings from the angel salvation I can activate this trap from my grave I negate one monster's effect then I gain life points equal to the monster's attack so my life points were untouched because you haven't changed it in a negative way. There is another effect of my blessings from the angel of salvation I can summon a monster with 3500 or less attack. Therefore, I chose chained prison warrior so now I play diamond tipped chains to give him 800 more attack points. Therefore, now I prison shackles to cut your monster's attack in half now chained prison warrior attack with diamond chain thrust. Now akuman you have been defeated and **_now you will leave or else and you don't want to know what else is"_** Jacob yelled as he was taking in his triumph. "Too bad you will die Jacob I am a master of the black katana" as akuman yelled this he charged at Jacob with a katana that had truly superior craftsmanship. Not exactly, akuman as Jacob said this he used his millennium rod and he casted akuman's mind into the shadow realm and akuman collapsed and Jacob picked up the sword and truly admired the superior craftsmanship. "How could I pass up a sword like this one? You know what I'm going to take for myself," Jacob thought to himself. After Jacob returned to district, four and his first stop was in district five at the hospital to tell rose to head back to district seven. 


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16 dark eliminators have appeared and falling friends_** After Jacob made it back to district 4 and he examined it just to try to find any way of identify it after two days of examining it he gave up and decided to go to Fenshuang and have him examine it. Hello Fenshuang, it's been a long time but you know why I'm here." "Yes Jacob I do its very courageous, brave, noble, and foolish to take on the syndicate of shadows, but just because your father stopped them doesn't mean you can but please show me what you have in your bag," Fenshuang asked, as he was totally fixated on it. After a few short seconds, Fenshuang began to tremble a little bit. "What is wrong Fenshuang?" Jacob asked as he became more and more intrigued by Fengshaung's reaction " "How did you find and obtain this sword?" Fenshuang asked as he violently trembled at the sight of the sword. "I got it from a member of the syndicate of shadows when I defeated him he pulled that sword on me, so I casted his mind into the shadow realm, but seeing the superior craftsmanship I had to take it for myself again the superior craftsmanship is just amazing." Jacob explained as he continuously admired the quality. "Jacob there's a reason the craftsmanship is so amazing that is the one and only Masamune." Fenshuang explained, as he was still fixated on the blade.

"The Masamune I thought that blade was only a myth, how did akuman get his hands on this?" Jacob asked as he was just amazed and awe inspired by this discovery.

"Oh did you say akuman I've heard of him. He is from a long of thieves these thieves were known for their devious cunning and use of black magic." Fenshuang explained. "Oh and Jacob trust me that sword isn't a myth it was my flames that welded it and I found the material to create it so the Masamune was the prized gem of my library." Fenshuang said as his eyes sparkled with pride.

"What but Fenshuang your entire library is already a prized gem so how can it have a prized gem?" Jacob asked as Fengshaung's reply shocked Jacob.

"Yes but the Masamune was a gem that was impossible to use for evil due to only a select few can wield it. I will allow you take the Masamune and I will show you visions of the current state and location of your friends.

"Thank you for the offer but I already know the location of my friends and I know the mental and physical state. Because like you said Fenshuang I shouldn't go up against the syndicate of shadows my friends insisted on helping me fight them I've checked on rose already so I will be heading to district three thank you for clearing up what this legendary artifact I hold is."

 ** _Asami get over here!"_** a man cloaked in the shadows yelled with a very intimidating and stern tone. "Yes master, how is it can I be of assistance?" a girl with truly divine magnificence said as she wore a fireside kimono. **_"I am truly sick of so many of the ones I send out failing against Jacob and his friends. So, I have made a list for you to use and when you find this friend of Jacob's eliminate him, and sense your name means morning beauty use your charm to deceive them and then eliminate them, and your first target will be hunter."_**

"As you wish master but where do I find hunter I cannot do anything without knowing his location." Asami asked as she still showed her celestial beauty.

"You do have a point Asami, **_but how dare you question my authority do you truly want to be punished in lethal ways?"_** the man cloaked in the shadows screamed as he felt the authority he held questioned.

"No master I would never do that I just wanted to know so I can do the mission you have assigned to me please let me have your forgiveness." Asami begged as she fell onto her knees.

"Yes, Asami I am sorry for my childish outburst, and you were right to ask me for that or we would not be able to eliminate hunter, and his location is in district 3." The man veiled in the enigma that is the darkness explained as his rage faded out of the room. After Asami received her mission, she made it to district three, searched for hunter, and was dressed in the most gorgeous kimono ever seen. After five minutes of searching she found hunter and went up to flirt with hunter, "hello handsome, what are you doing here in a dark place that's as run down as possible?"

Me handsome you make me look hideous I mean you are the most beautiful women I have ever met what you are doing here?" As hunter asked, he could not stop stuttering because he was in what seemed to be a state of endless memorization the beauty of the girl, but still thought something was not right.

"Me I'm here because I was looking for someone like you, someone as interesting and intriguing", the girl explained.

Wait a minute I have heard of you, you are Asami, one of the high-ranking members of the syndicate of shadows." Hunter said as he realized the façade that he nearly fell for.

"Wow word gets around fast huh?" Asami asked as she was still trying to throw him off his mental equilibrium.

"Quit trying your sweet talking to me it doesn't work so let's duel." Hunter said as he threw on his duel disk.

"No hunter I have a better idea" as she said this she ran up to hunter and kissed him then jabbed something into his neck and he was out cold. "

Aaaaaaaaggggggggggghhhhhhhhh, where am I? Hunter asked as he bounded to a wall with chains and he saw one torch lite. "Wait this is the same room Jacob described so I'm in the torture and punishment chamber." Hunter thought to himself as he woke up from his state of confusion. Time for Dunban's training to do its work", hunter thought to himself as he picked the locked on the chains because Dunban taught Jacob, hunter, Sean, Stefan, and Brendon how to pick locks, fight, and how to jump from wall to wall, to jump rooftops, and the stealth of a ninja.

After a few seconds' hunter picked the lock and he escaped from the chamber and attacked the guards without being noticed so hunter made his way to the end of the hallway and hunter found an arena. "What's this doing here I don't think this is really the place for it?" hunter asked as he scanned the arena I mean this place is old I cannot believe it works.

"The arena is here for me to duel you Hunter, because it is time for me to eliminate you so let's duel." The enigma with human qualities who camouflaged him in the darkness said.

"You're on you freak show so let's duel" hunter yelled as he slapped on his duel disk.

"Of course you will not be going first sense we are in my domain I will make the first move", the man cloaked in the enigma that is the shadows said.

"What a cheap excuse for going first but what do I expect from a member of the syndicate of shadows", hunter said as he had a look of anger, malice, and vengeance in his eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk my naïve boy I am not a member of the syndicate of shadows I am the leader and nobody has ever beaten me in my life so sense you are at a major disadvantage I will be kind enough to let you go first."

"If you insist you freak I will go first so I draw, now I summon killer needle (1200/1000) and I will set two cards facedown then I end my turn now go you coward.

"My poor naïve boy to be victorious in life you must show respect to those who are superior to you so now I will prove my superiority. So now, I draw and I summon shadow enigma skotádi (100/100). When my enigma of darkness is summoned I get to destroy one of your monsters and then you lose life points equal to that monster's attack. Now my shadow enigma, send him one-step closer to his unenviable defeat and attack him directly (4000à2800à2700/4000) and now I set two cards facedown, and I end my turn".

"I can see why you are the leader you have some major skill but time to show you some better skills." "Now I draw and I summon toxic wasp in attack mode (1200/1300) now I attack your shadow enigma with toxic stinger strike. (2700/4000à2900) now I play my facedown wasp nest now all my wasp monsters gain 500 attack and defense points. (1200à1700/1300à1800) now I play wasp draw, so now I get to draw one card for each wasp card on the field other than wasp draw so that means I get to draw two cards then I set three cards facedown to end my turn.

I summon water enigma okeanós (100/100) what my water enigma does is that I get to destroy a spell card for every enigma in my grave and on the field. Therefore, I get to destroy two so I will destroy your face down and wasp nest. Now I will play enigma's awakening so I will summon fire enigma mágmatos (2500/1500) now I attack your toxic wasp with my fire enigma." The leader said as an upper hand was clear for a moment.

"Not quite you coward I play wasp shield so my wasp is protected and you take the damage I would take (2700/2900à2000) now what options do you have left?" Hunter asked with a snide tone nothing less than radiant as he talked to the leader of the syndicate of shadows. Nothing so I end my turn. The leader proclaimed, as he had no options left.

"Good now it's my move so I get to draw one card for every wasp card on the field but first I will now play my face down wasp infestation so now 3 wasp tokens are summoned (0/0). Now I get to draw 4 cards since I have 3 wasp tokens, toxic wasp so that's four, now I sacrifice two of my tokens to summon parasitic wasp (2750/2500) now parasitic wasp attack fire enigma mágmatos. (2700/2000à1750) now my parasitic wasp spares your fire enigma and lays an egg (0/0) so now I end my turn.

"Very foolish move boy because now I draw and I summon stone enigma gi (1000/1200) now my earth enigma attack his egg." The shadows incarnation said as he declared and attack.

"Not exactly, shadow clown now fire enigma go do your job and protect the egg." (2700/1750à250)

Wait a minute explain to me why that happened?

It is quite simple to explain what happened you freak in life when a parasitic wasp stings something whatever was stung protects the egg. When the egg hatches, the one who got stung becomes a meal for the newborn wasp. Therefore, if you try to attack the egg your fire enigma protects the egg. In three turns the egg will hatch and then your fire enigma is destroyed and the wasp that comes from the egg's attack becomes the attack of the monster that protected the egg so you're pinned against the wall and this duel is mine I set one card facedown to end my turn any death wishes you freak? Hunter asked, as his victory was evadible or so hunter thought.

My naïve boy I cannot lose because you set me up for victory because now I play these two cards enigma blaster and ultimate enigma's rebirth. Enigma blaster lets me destroy one monster on the field, so I destroy fire enigma. Now that he is in my grave I can play ultimate enigma's awakening this card I can only play this card when water, shadow, earth, fire and wind enigmas are in my grave so I remove from play all five of those enigmas from my grave. Then I can summon ultimate enigma mystí̱rio (4000/4000). When I summon this monster, he banishes every card on the field except him now my ultimate enigma attack hunter directly (2700à0/250). After hunter was defeated, he became unconscious, "now that hunter has been eliminated, I must pick a new target for the plan to work so I will leave this choice to my right-hand man. While I keep watch over hunter so that he will never escape but I am a decent man so I will not let him die, but he will not be in any kind of luxury.

Good things seem to be fine here but I should continue my search for any signs of the syndicate of shadows so I won't be defeated or let my city fall nor will I let myself fall victim of their plan to distract me." Brendon said to himself. Therefore, it seems you are as blind as a bat. If you think that no one from the syndicate of shadows is here, you are senile as ever. Jason said as he was laughing almost as if he was a psychopath. I thought I had you arrested and put in keimusho so how did you escape no one could have paid your bail and that prison is inescapable. Oh, please the syndicate of shadows they pulled some strings and got me out so it is time for a little payback. Jason said as he had a tattoo on his face that had two S's on it and inside of the earth shaped like a skull.

Fine Jason I draw and I summon….no you do not I draw and I summon volcanic destruction magmus (1900/1400) in attack mode then I set two cards face down to end my turn. Now it is truly my turn and I summon red officer hōirstu. (1780/1200) and when he is summoned I can select one of your monsters and cut its attack in half. So magmus' attack has been cut down to 950 (1900à950/1400) then I play police officer's reinforcements so I can summon one more officer from my deck in attack mode but it is destroyed during my end phase. So, I summon black officer kage (1600/1200) and I will activate its effect so by sending one card in my hand to the grave he can attack you directly, so now I attack magmus with red officer hōirstu so fire pistol blast, and now kage attack him directly (4000à3170à1570/4000). You have fallen right into my trap you fool so now I play my face down destruction impact so I get to summon a new destruction warrior from my extra deck so I summon fire tornado malignus (2750/1200) now malignus can immediately attack so now blast black officer kage.

Go facedown immortal officer. Once per turn, my monster is unable to be vanquished by battle or card effects the battle, damage is still active on the other hand though my officers are not going to the grave (1570/4000à2850). When malignus inflicts battle damage on my opponent I can summon one level 5 or lower disaster warrior from my deck. So, I chose stone tsunami detraxius (2500/1000) now attack his black officer kage (1570/2850à1950). Once again Jason you've fallen into my hands because I activate this card officer's empowerment with this card my black officer kage gains 1000 attack points. No Brendon **_you have_** fallen into my hands because when a trap card activates when my detraxius is attacking he gains 900 attack points so you cannot beat my monster. So now detraxius attack with stone wave splash (1570/2850à2050).

Now Brendon I activate my disasters of history repeated so I can attack once again and end this duel. Not quite Jason I play my officers lockdown so the turn goes to the main phase two here's another catch to my card you must pay out 600 life points at the end of this turn to keep your monsters but its 600 for each monster. My lord Brendon you are as predictable as ever. Therefore, I play this card ultimate destruction incarnated so I must sacrifice two disaster warriors an each must have at least 2000 attack points. So now be gone your pathetic excuses for monsters for now I summon ultimate disaster katastrofí (4550/100). Now my monster cannot attack this turn but he destroys every card on the field and in our hands except him so we have zero cards in our hands and all I have is my ultimate beast of destruction and doom while you have nothing.

"For once Jason is right I have nothing left except for the one card I'm going to draw so this card must be a winner", Brendon thought to himself. All right Jason I draw and I play unforgotten efforts of the officers. This card lets me draw two cards for every officer monster in my grave and I have 3 so I get to draw a grand total of six cards, but at the end of my turn unless I have used all six of the cards I've drawn I lose 5000 life points. Therefore, it is time to see if lady luck wants the ones who have not let their minds become absorbed by the darkness be victorious. So, I draw and I play ultimate officer's awakening I get to summon an officer from my extra deck but I must remove from play the number of officer monsters from my hand or graveyard times its level. Therefore, I will remove from play red officer hōirstu, black officer kage, brown officer tamiashi, yellow officer inazume, gold officer shikkō, green officer tatsumaki, and finally magma officer jigoku. Therefore, if you are lost on how many I removed from play it's seven and I used every card I drew except for one but that is beside the point now. _When crime has destroyed the light of truth, a new monster must rise to reignite that and return order and justice to the world rise from the depths of justice_ _ **ultimate officer**_ ** _axio̱matikós (4500/4500)._** This is the best you can do Brendon it was at least a valiant effort but my monster is stronger and you cannot do anything to defeat me because you have nothing to play. Jason as usual you overlooked something it is my officer's effect. It lets me add one officer spell to my hand so I will add officer's rifle to my hand and equip it to my ultimate officer giving him 800 more attack points. (4500à5300/4500) and another effect of my rifle is if the equipped monster destroys one of your monsters. You lose 800 life points so now my ultimate officer attack katastrofí and this duel is over Jason (1570à0/2850).

Well it seems as usual Jason is nothing more than all talk. Therefore, he has failed his mission and his goal this truly does mean that breaking him out was a waste of time. Now Asami time for your next mission this time you will battle rose because without her Jacob's confidence is crushed even further so do not forget to take her out next and your celestial beauty will not have any effect on your mission. I understand master I will not fail you so I will defeat rose with ease. As this mission briefing was going on Jacob caught up with rose because he knew he must make it rose's location to make sure she was safe. Because Jacob is famous for several things in the city stopping Scarr, stopping Ordanious, his two surgeries, and his ability to always, assume the worst. Nevertheless, of course, he had confidence in rose's skills but the syndicate made with nothing more than psychopaths insane killers and serial killers and all of them are skilled duelists. Jacob knew in no possible was any member of the syndicate weak. So, Jacob did not was not to take any chances he triangulated the system in the cell phone everyone had the locate rose and it was told that see was in district five so Jacob charged off to help. Moreover, make sure that rose did not disappear unlike hunter did. After a few minutes, he made it to district five and he saw rose already about to start a duel with a member of the syndicate of shadows so Jacob charged in and said "I'm taking part in this duel as well so let's duel." As Jacob yelled this, he also strapped on his duel disk and was ready to win.

Good Jacob you were my next target so I guess it will be two birds with one stone but I will start with 8000 and you will start with 2000 each so do we have a deal or will you chicken out? Asami said as she chuckled.

"In your dreams, I will not chicken out and I have not lost a duel to any of your little clown friends who are part of the syndicate of shadows the only reason you were able to hold me in that chamber is because you cowardly snuck up behind me so you only beat me with wimpy and disgraceful tactics. Well I guess I will duel both of you but I will have and I get to have 12000 life points. Fine Asami but I will go first so I draw and I summon prison guard in defense mode, which means I get to draw a new card then I set two cards facedown that will end my turn. Jacob said, as he was not too fond of having to duel Asami because Jacob smelled a rat.

"Now Asami, it's my move so I draw and I summon rose dancer (1500/1500) and when rose dancer is summoned I can draw one new card and I gain 1000 life points so now I set three cards facedown to end my turn (4000/4000à5000/12000). Well then I guess it's my turn so I summon Greek beauty (1350/1200) when she is summoned I get to add a chaos beauty magic card to my hand so I pick goddess' jealously then I will set two cards face down and that will end my turn.

Now it is my turn Asami so now I play prison grounds then I sacrifice prison guard to summon prison slasher so now I will attack your Greek beauty. You have fallen into my trap goddess' jealously so now I sacrifice my Greek beauty to summon corrupted beauty. (2250/2400) when my monster is summoned it can only be summoned by this card so now comes the real effect so I know I get to petrify your monster. Moreover, take half of its attack points (2750à3450/2400) so now petrifying glare. Asami yelled as she continued to show of her celestial beauty even though that would not affect anything in the duel. Petrifying glare makes your monsters statues that lose their attack points unfortunately for me the damage you take is only half of the damage you would take normally and that will end my turn.

Now it is my turn Asami so I will play stangle oasis, and I will put my rose dancer back into my hand to special summon my fallen angel of rose. Then I summon rose dancer so I gain 2000 more life points (4000/5000à7000/12000) and I play this card rose shield so you lose 300 life points for each card in your hand. Which sense you have three so you lose 900 (4000/7000/12000à11100) now my turn is over except for that I set two cards facedown now I end my turn.

"Okay rose it's my turn so I play hatred of beauty so my monster gains 300 attack points for every monster my opponent controls I gain 600 life points for each monster (4000/4000/11100à12300) so now I'm back to where I started and I will attack your fallen angel of roses (4000/4000à1350/12300).

Now Asami this is my move so I summon prison knight and I play power share so all of prison slasher's attack goes to prison knight. (1900à3300/50) now prison knight attack corrupted beauty (4000/1350/12300à11450) this power boost only lasts for this turn but my prison knights effect activates and he can now hit you for 500 more life points every time he destroys one of your monsters. (4000/1350/11450à10950) now I will set two cards facedown to end my turn rose it is your move. Thanks, Jacob so I draw and I will summon twilight rose knight, so I get to draw 2 new cards one for stangle oasis and the other from twilight rose knight's effect so I get to draw a new card if it is a level two or lower plant type monster It is sent to the graveyard. Therefore, I draw and I have drawn glow up bulb so I summon my monster and now I play rose of resurrection. This lets me summon a rose monster from my grave but the effect is no longer usable so I chose rose dancer. So now I tune glow up bulb and rose dancer so I summon black rose maiden who when summoned increases her attack by 300 for every rose monster in my grave. I have four cards in the grave so now my monster has 3900 so now I attack you directly (4000/1350/10950à7050) that will end my turn Asami. That was a big mistake to attack me directly. So now, I play beauty's vengeance. So now, I can summon one beauty monster in my hand or deck for every 1000 points of damage I take. Therefore, I summon beautiful cobra, beautiful eagle, and beautiful maiden; now I tune all three together to summon beautiful demon (3000/3000). Now my demon can absorb 50% of the most powerful monster on the field so now I will attack black rose maiden (4000/1350à0/7050) now I just need to eliminate you then I will please the master.

Asami you won't defeat me because it's my move. Therefore, I play prison child so I tune all three monsters on my side field to summon prison king. (4000/4000) now I will use his effect to decrease your monster's attack by 300 for every prison monster in my grave. It's a good thing that I have plenty four to be exact. So now I will attack your beautiful demon and his second effect kicks in. so now you lose 300 life points times the level of you monster so now you 2400 and I will play prison blaster. So now, I destroy my prison king and half of his attack comes out of our life points. (4000à2000/7050à4550à2150à150) if you think you've survived this turn so now I play prison wardens rage to double the last damage to end this duel. Now Asami sense I have won tell me where is rose, but as Jacob won Asami and rose disappeared. Damn it where are you Asami?

After Jacob yelled this he made his way to find Stefan, and when he found Stefan he tackled him. "Show me every headquarters of the syndicate of shadows because rose has been captured. Jacob said with a very stern and aggravated voice. Jacob, I cannot help you the only headquarters of the syndicate that I know of was the one that you were in so I cannot help you. Stefan, you must have information on this kind of stuff is there not a single lead rumor or anything please I need the information I do not want rose disappearing. Wait Jacob I just thought of something at one point a few days ago I received location message from hunter but it disappeared and I tried following it but it led me to nowhere so I do not know how I can help you except with that one lead. Give me that Stefan not let's see if I triangulate the message to our current location I should be able to find the exact coordinate. Nothing I'm going to have to look for someone else's help maybe Brendon sense he's the one who ran down every lead and clue to find me when I was held captive by the syndicate of shadows. So once again, I might get my best results if I have him help me but Stefan you can still help us because I need to find rose. I don't care how long it takes I will find her. So, then Jacob I will call in Brendon right now so we won't have to wait long let's get this search party started."

After Jacob waited for Brendon, he finally began searching for rose and they all searched every district, which made the search long. Jacob had found some very important clues that made things slightly easier to figure our but the whole day ended and Jacob still hadn't found the location of where rose was so Jacob had to find another hint he couldn't sleep at all so he searched the whole city. The search was to no avail because Jacob found nothing else except someone who was just a stranger and to be honest Jacob didn't trust him because this all seemed to convenient for Jacob so he kept his guard up and it made everything still very suspicious. After walk through a few back alleys, which Jacob knew things were only working out because this was all a set up to eliminate Jacob?

Good Jacob you've fallen right into my trap so I will ahhhhhh…" the suspicious man yelled after Jacob jabbed the Masamune into the man's stomach. You think I was falling for this but I know you were sending me to the right location so thank you for that. The reason your little plan failed is that I always carry the Masamune with so that I always have defense against you fools and psychopaths. Nevertheless, thanks for the escort to rose's location but too bad you will be unable to accept anything to for me to repay you with so I will leave with rose and no kind of penalty. Well now this place is far more complex than the last headquarters I had infiltrated it's almost like a labyrinth," Jacob thought to himself. Well just standing here will accomplish nothing good thing I have my millennium rod and the Masamune with me", Jacob muttered under his breath. After about 35 minutes of just wandering around the labyrinth, he found nothing.

"This is impossible I can't find any way out of here to find rose." Jacob yelled extremely quietly then just as he was about to turn around he saw a picture on the wall it wasn't anything spectacular it was merely a roman numeral symbol of eight so Jacob thought that could be a hint. Therefore, as he continued to move forward he found a nine then ten all the way up to a door with Greek letters. Alvis taught Jacob Greek so Jacob could translate this easily θάλαμο τριαντάφυλλου after Jacob translated the door it said rose's chamber. Therefore, Jacob barged in and he found rose chained to the wall and looked like she was in bad shape. Rose please if you do anything else just please wake up. Rose wake up and after Jacob said this to Rose a few more times she finally regained consciousness. "Jacob I knew you would free me from here and we will get back to the city". Rose said as she was still in bad shape somewhat close to critical so Jacob picked the locks and released rose they both got out of there and Jacob ran her to the hospital. Moreover, rose immediately went in the ER for a thorough inspection.

After a few hours Jacob, finally was given the results of rose's inspection so Jacob was somewhat pleased that she wasn't terminal but the results of the inspection were to his dismay, rose had a few broken bones and a few cuts and a concussion. Therefore, Jacob slept in the room with rose and still had a bad feeling the syndicate might still be after her while she is in a state of unconsciousness making her an easy target. After rose woke up, she was in a state of shock almost the same one that Alvis was in when they saved him when the syndicate captured him. Therefore, Jacob knew they had crossed the line, " ** _You want to harm my friends and rose if you want a battle I will give you a whole war and I'm coming and I'm bringing hell with me!"_** Jacob yelled as he began to be infuriated by the state rose was in but after around two hours rose came to her senses and Jacob was overjoyed but he told rose he was serious about bringing a whole war over to the syndicate.

Well I must admit that you did an impressive job rattling Jacob so I will give you very large reward for when you eliminate Jacob. Therefore, that is my mission to eliminate Jacob I thought you said it would be a challenging mission but I can see you do not know my level of skill. Shut up you muscle bound waste of flesh I only hired you because being the ex-leader of the golden dragon gang! I think you are qualified for this mission, which is not eliminating Jacob it is to eliminate a traitor of this syndicate so I want you to go after Stefan. Here is his location now eliminate him because if you don't succeed you and your gang won't be revived let alone get a place upon the lower throne with me after we take over this city and maybe if I can get the right duelists we can take over the whole country. The enigmatic figure always wrapped in the mystery that the darkness possesses said as he handed a locator to a man who looked like he has been to hell and back at least ten times.

Stefan, I want you to stay on guard and don't let any member of the syndicate catch you off guard or you might wind up the same way rose is right now." Jacob said over the communicator, "Alright Jacob I hear you but I will still be staying in this sector to monitor the area and don't worry sense I'm an ex-member of the syndicate I know all of their tricks." Stefan responded.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 the final battle is nearing

You may know their tricks but not mine". The man who received the mission by the syndicate said as he chuckled with a monotone but psychotic tone. "Who are you, I've never seen you anywhere in any syndicate meeting or headquarters, but somehow your tone sound vaguely familiar. Well you've never seen me before because I was once the leader of the golden dragons and my name is dráko̱n." I have heard you are good with dragon cards but not as good as, I am so I will go first and I summon golden fire dragon in attack mode (1500/0000). When my fire dragon is summoned I get to summon another dragon from my hand so I chose golden water dragon (1400/0000) then I set two cards face down to end my turn.

Okay then dráko̱n I summon magma dragon kozen when he is summoned I get to add an elemental dragon spell or trap to my hand. My choice will be dragon blast fusion so I set three cards face down to end my turn. What a foolish move because I play dragon fusion so I fuses my fire dragon and my water dragon to summon steam dragon (2500/1250) who can attack you directly but the damage is cut in half so attack Stefan with steam burst blast. (4000à2750/4000) you triggered my facedown dragon vengeance blast. I can only play this card when I have taken direct damage while I have a monster on my side of the field. The monster that attacked me gets blasted into ashes and you can't summon any monsters whose level is greater than the monster that was just destroyed." Stefan said as he blindsided dráko̱n. Good Stefan you are a good dragon duelist but to your dismay I am better. I will show you by summoning my golden wind dragon (1200/1200) when my dragon is summoned he gets to blow away one of your facedown cards sense you only have one the choice isn't too hard.

In addition, I will play dragon orb of destruction. My monster gains 300 attack points for every dragon on the field and in the grave. Which means my dragon gains 1200 attack and now my dragon will blast your monster into the next century. Do not be too sure about that dráko̱n because when my dragon armor is in the graveyard I can remove it from play to increase my dragon by 1000 making my dragon even more powerful than yours. So, magma burst blast (2750/4000à3700) when a monster that has gained power by dragon armor destroys a monster it has a little catch to it. The said catch I was referring to is that I can summon a new level four or lower monster from my deck whose attack is less than that of the monster that is now in the grave so I summon wind dragon tatsumaki. Well I end my turn now make your move Stefan." dráko̱n yelled, as he knew he was blind-sided once again.

How rude dráko̱n you never let me finish." Stefan quipped. What my wind dragon lets me do is now; I get to add one elemental dragon spell or trap to my hand. Therefore, I choose elemental steroid then I will play that card after I draw. Now here's how my card works. It gives all my elemental dragons one extra level and 500 attack points during the end phase of your last turn my dragon armor's effect wore off so at least now they still get a power boost.

Yes, that is just what I wanted you to do because when your monsters gain a power boost from a card effect that isn't their own I can summon my ultimate monster my golden kaosudoragon (4950/4950). Now when I summon my dragon I cannot attack until two turns have passed by that is the one and only downfall of my dragons. So, you will be in the clear for a little while so why don't you finish your move?" dráko̱n yelled as he blind-sided Stefan by a greater caliber than both times Stefan blind-sided dráko̱n combined.

Now dráko̱n I wasn't finished I play dragon shield so even if you try to attack the damage is cut in half and I get to draw one card for every 500 life points I lost and with that I will end my turn. Good now, it is time for me to win this duel already so I will draw and end just to make things go at a faster pace so make your move. With pleasure dráko̱n, because now I summon my Orochi's child then I tune him with magma dragon kozen to summon demonic dragon Orochi! Who gains 500 attack points from my elemental steroid? Furthermore, I play dragon revival to summon Orochi's child again from my grave so now I tune them together to summon ultimate demonic dragon jarjyu. (5150/4150) when my ultimate dragon is summoned he can blast you for 200 points of damage times the number of dragons in our graveyards. I have four it turns out that you have three so now I will blast you for 1400. (2750/3700à2300) and now my ultimate dragon, vanquish his chaos dragon and end this battle with the eight ultimate flames of yami. Furthermore, when my dragon destroys one of your monsters pay 2000 life points as well as remove from play one dragon monster in my grave to attack you once again so this duel is over. After Stefan defeated dráko̱n, he disappeared but left two cards behind one of them had a message on it that said, "You're not as good as they say, and that's because you're better. The card I left behind is a card that has only four in the world it's called the seal of the demonic dragon it will suit your deck very well and it was a card meant for the card you just unleashed to win the duel so I will leave taking down the syndicate to you.

Wow, what happened to the dráko̱n that I just dueled and beat? The one who wrote this seems like a very different dráko̱n," Stefan thought to himself as he the area left area but still stayed in the district. Good sense Asami was a failure and hiring dráko̱n was a waste of my time and money. Sense I am the only one who did not fail to eliminate one of Jacob's friends. It is about time I did this so I will eliminate Stefan and then Sean, followed by Brendan, Alvis, and Dunban and finally I will duel Jacob to eliminate him so that there is no chance for my plan to regain ruler ship of this city. "Hattori come here", the man yelled as he was forever masked in the darkness.

I want you to get Stefan here for our duel he is the first one I will eliminate. With pleasure master and call me crazy but I am guessing hiring dráko̱n was to pinpoint his location. Too bad, dráko̱n was a waste of our money; I was monitoring him. Therefore, do you want me to duel Stefan. Well you're incorrect I don't want you to take down Stefan instead you will take down Alvis." The man shrouded in the ominous frontier that is the dusk responded with his normal monotonic but still malicious voice. As Alvis was, about to leave the district he began to think about everything that happened in the headquarters of the golden dragons and Alvis had the burden of scarred for life with that experience, so Alvis just continued walking. "I take it you're Alvis because I was given a little job to eliminate you so let's duel. Sense you are a clear disadvantage to me I will let you go first.

"Gee thanks" Alvis responded sarcastically, "and I'll start by playing stone ninja senshi in attack mode" when my stone ninja is summoned I get to draw a new card then I will set two cards facedown to end my turn now go you low life slime. Wow, you are a bit ruder than I expected so now I will show you why you should show me a little respect. Because now I summon ocean cobra (1700/1200) now I will play ocean fang to give my cobra 900-attack points now my cobra go and attack his ninja with tsunami fang strike. (4000à2900/4000) you've fallen for my trap your reptile using reject I activate my ninja's vengeance trap card this card lets me summon two ninja monsters from my deck in attack mode, but the ninjas I summon must be level four or lower.

Therefore, I summon fire ninja jigoku (1500/100) and my shadow ninja Yūgure (1650/300) now my I play ninjitsu of transformation to summon a level 7 or higher dragon from my deck in attack mode. However, I must sacrifice both ninjas to summon ninja dragon hiryō (3000/3000) and now I will use his effect. Therefore, I gain life point equal to half of the attack points of my two ninja so that makes 1550 so I have more than enough life points to secure this victory. (2900à4450/4000) wow you are much more predictable than I excepted because I have a card ready for your dragon.

I play my serpent king's rise so now I get to summon my serpent king kobura (3500/3000) in attack mode and what he does when he is summoned is that one of your monsters loses 800 attack points so do you have any little trick to counter that one? No just, continue your move and I know the effect of your serpent king when you summon your serpent king and uses his effect you cannot attack me this turn so my ninja dragon is perfectly safe so how about you finish your turn. Fine I will end my turn just. So, that I can get the benefits from you starting your turn, which is that, you lose 200 life points for every monster in your grave. In addition, I count three so say goodbyes to 600 life points (4450à3850/4000). When my serpent king attacks, you cannot play spells traps or monster effects. So now my serpent king attack with royal fang strike (3850à3350/4000) except when my serpent attacks you and destroys a monster of your you lose 300 life points per level so you lose 2700! Not quiet, you fool I play ninja rejuvenation potion so I gain 2700 instead of losing those life points but I cannot draw for two turns (3350à6750/4000). Well you fool I am glad you did that because I play my serpent of duplication trap card and this card lets me gain the same amount so now what will you do. (6750/4000à6700)

You have made me surprised I can't believe I'm saying this but you are an impressive opponent but you over calculate things. Because my ninjitsu dragon gains 800, attack points every time you gain life points from a card effect that doesn't specify that you are the one who gains the life points and your duplication card mimics the effect of my card. So, it doesn't specify it is you who gains the life points, also my dragon blasts you for 800 points of damage (6750/6700à5900), (3000à3800/3000).

Why you I think I will set one card face down to end my turn. Hattori responded, as he was sick of how it seemed Alvis having a counter for everything.

Well now hattori it is time for me to dethrone your serpent king with my ninjitsu dragon and I activate trap cripple so you cannot activate any traps until my attack is finished (6750/5900à5600).

Alvis, you idiot I can still activate my spell card that I set last turn, and it's a little card I like to call serpent king's vengeance. I can only play this card when you destroy my serpent king. When this happens, my spell lets me summon my ultimate monster. Rise kómpra hydra (5750/6000). As hattori screamed, a 13-headed cobra appeared and came close to intimidating Alvis but he still had confidence in his skills to win.

Now my hydra will attack your ninja dragon for a completely 1950 damage, but there is one more catch to my monster I can attack you again if I pay out 3000 life points and the damage is cut in half. Therefore, you will be safe; the only thing that you should worry about is that you a have 1 turn to think your way out of this. I hope you think of something because I would love to crush any hope you have left (6750à4800à1900/5900).

"I hope you're ready to lose this duel and all freedom you have because nobody is here to save you Alvis." Hattori said as he had a snide look of hatred and vanity at the same time.

"Wow you really don't know the meaning of the phrase " _don't count your chickens till they hatch" do you_ because this duel isn't over yet thanks to this card." My ninja revival flame of seika it lets me summon two of my ninjas from the grave, and I then sacrifice my ninjas to summon ninja master katoro. Alvis said as he called his best monster to the field. "Now sense you don't know the effect of ninjitsu master I can add one spell or trap to my hand then I can play the trap if I added a trap card to my hand."

I'm not scared of your monster, because my hydra is far more powerful than your ninjitsu master." Hattori responded.

Looks can be deceiving, so it is time for me to show you the trap card I added to my hand, and I chose my ninjitsu steroid. What my trap does is it increases the power of my monster by 800 times the number of ninja monsters in my grave and I have five so my ninjitsu master gains 4000 attack points (3550à7550/3000) now my ninja attack with shuriken storm strike!" Alvis yelled as he sealed his victory.

Now I will take you down by force Alvis hattori responded as he jabbed a pin into Alvis' neck and Alvis became unconscious.

Where am I?" Alvis asked as he regained consciousness.

You are in the main headquarters of the syndicate of shadows "hunter responded.

Hunter what are you doing here? Alvis asked, as he was astonished to see hunter there.

"That shrew Asami captured me and I tried to duel my way out of here but I lost the duel. The leader is no push over he is just as good maybe even better than Jacob is. I'm sure that's hard for you to grasp but he defeated me with only 250 life points left from the onslaught I delivered to him". Hunter explained as he was bound to the wall by chains just as Alvis was.

"Good hunter I'm going to take him on and I won't lose because I'm one of the guys who taught Jacob how to duel the way he does now so I think you should let me handle this duel. Alvis replied as he broke the lock on the chains. Alvis ran down the hall and found at the end of the hall that what he found was an old duel arena. "Wow this room must be part of a museum." Alvis quipped.

Well I can see that an intense amount of stubbornness seems to run in your group so I need to finish you off to eliminate Jacob all that much easier. The man wearing a veil of darkness explained as he prepared for his duel.

All right coward hunter may have lost to you, but I am far better than hunter is, so let us duel. Alvis proclaimed as he drew the five cards before the leader did.

All right Alvis due to the fact I out rank you I will go first. I will play enigma discovery to add one enigma monster to my hand, and my choice is water enigma okeanós then I set one card face down to end my turn.

All right now I summon fire ninja jigoku in attack mode and my ninja allows me to draw a new card then I set two cards face down then I will attack you directly (4000à2500/4000).

Why thank you Alvis I may have taken some damage but you've triggered my facedown enigma's tablet so this card lets me draw one card for every 500 points of damage I took and now when I summon a new enigma monster I get to draw a new card. Furthermore, I gain 500 life points now tell me do you end your turn or are you going to stall when your defeat is inevitable.

"Wow I thought maybe you were a little more patient than that but alright I end my turn so go and draw." Alvis responded, as he was shocked that the leader of the syndicate of shadows was so prepared already for the duel with Alvis.

Well then, I draw, and I activate enigmatic hourglass. Now allow me to explain what my hourglass does. What my hourglass does is that in three turns, I get to add any enigma card from my deck or graveyard to my hand. Therefore, I suggest you try to beat me before I summon my most powerful monster that defeated hunter without any kind of reaction no spells, no monster effects, and no trap cards to prevent his defeat and it will be the same for you because my monster was what caused him to be defenseless. Now back to my move I will summon shadow enigma skotádi so I get to destroy your ninja and you lose life points equal to your monster's attack, and now I will attack you directly (4000/4000à2500à2400).

Man, not that it is too unexpected but this guy is not all smoke and mirrors but again not like I didn't expect this from the leader of the syndicate of shadows." Alvis thought to himself. All right you coward I will play ninja revival to bring back my fire ninja jigoku from the grave. Now I play ninja kakute this give my ninja jigoku an extra 500 attack points and I can negate the effects of any cards that are on the field so now I will attack shadow enigma skotádi (4000à2100/2400) I will end my turn with that now go and make your final move.

Now I will draw, furthermore I will play my enigma's question card. Now allow me to explain what it does. You must guess what the first monster in my grave is and if you get it wrong, I get to summon up to four monsters of the same level as the one you guessed incorrectly so make your guess.

That's easy it was your shadow enigma skotádi," Alvis responded, as he knew the last chance the leader had to survive failed.

"You guessed incorrectly the monster that I sent first to my grave was my water enigma because I discarded him when I played enigma's tablet so I get to summon four enigmas from my deck that are level one. Therefore, I will choose my earth enigma gi, light enigma elafris, wind enigma ánemos (800/300), and my golden enigma chrysafénios (100/100)." "Now I play my spell card enigma's dollar card but I will play two of them to gain both effects I get 800 life points for every enigma card on the field and I get to draw one card for every enigma on the field so I gain 3200 life points and I get to draw 4 cards. (2100à5300/2400) and now I sacrifice my golden enigma chrysós, and wind enigma ánemos to summon my fire enigma mágmatos "Now unfortunately I cannot attack you directly because of my enigma's dollar card but I will end with one facedown now go Alvis because this is your final turn because in my turn I can wreak the benefits of my hourglass now I add to my hand ultimate enigma's awakening." The leader who was shrouded in the cloak that is the shadows said as he searched through his deck for the ultimate card in his deck to his hand. Well now I will draw and play my card to decrease the chances of your victory by almost 100% I play mind crush. Now I will tell you the effect if I can call the name of a card in your hand you must discard that very card from your hand and I am going to guess 'ultimate enigma's awakening'." I have some bad news for you Alvis because my new face down enigmas protection cards in my hand cannot be discarded. All right you coward I will attack directly with my fire ninja jigoku. (5300à3300/2400) And I will end my turn with two facedowns." Alvis said as he finished his turn. This duel is over for you because I play spell reproduction so I will discard the two cards in my hand to add my ultimate enigma's rebirth card and I will play it thanks to my enigma's question card destroying all the enigmas I needed to be in my grave. So now I will sacrifice 2000 of my life points and I summon the instrument of your defeat ultimate enigma mystí̱rio (3300à1300/2400) so now every other card on the field is removed from play. "You fell for it." Alvis said as he drew a card. What are you doing I never ended my turn Alvis?" the leader asked as Alvis drawing his card shocked him.

You're right how rude of me not to explain why your turn has come to an end without your consent the reason your turn ended is because of my ninja tribunal's conciliation. I can only activate this card when more than four cards have been banished. What is the good part of it is that your turn comes to an immediate end nothing can be done in response to this card's activation so now it's time to put an end to you and the syndicate of shadow's demonic ambitions. I will play my ninja's reinforcements card to summon one level four or lower ninja monster from my deck so I will choose my water ninja Hiroshima. Now I sacrifice my fire and water ninjas to summon ninja master katoro. Don't worry he won't be around for long because I play my ninjitsu of celestial transformation I can only play this card by sacrificing my ninja master now I can special summon celestial ninja tentai (3500/3500).

Now it is time for me to explain my celestial ninja's effect. He gains 500 attack points for every ninja in my grave so he is at 5000 attack points. Now will attack ultimate enigma mysterio (1300à300/2400) now I have no choice but to end my turn. Now make your final move." Alvis said as he defeated the ultimate monster that the enigmatic man cloaked in the shadows had. Well Alvis you did prove you are a superior duelist to hunter but destroying mysterio was something that you shouldn't have done because I can special summon my supreme enigma anichnefsimótita when he is summoned everything is banish on the field in the graveyard and in our hands and he gains 300 attack points for each card. 10 cards have been banished from my grave, three from my hand and 0 from my field but one from your field 8 from your grave and 4 from your hand. This gives him a total of 7500 attack points you should be flattered to be destroyed by this card you are the first opponent I have ever had to use this on and I plan to make you the last person I will ever use it on" the leader shrouded by the darkness said as his monster attacked Alvis directly. Now that I have defeated Alvis we will do the same thing with Alvis that we did with hunter because like I said when I defeated hunter I am decent man but he will not be given any luxuries. The next target will be Dunban without him Jacob will have no incentive to duel because he is the true source of Jacob's confidence. I can tell that Alvis has been captured by the syndicate of shadows I can't tell Jacob or he will never forgive himself and maybe lose all incentive to fight again and he might just leave us behind and never come back to protect us. I cannot let that happen or Jacob will go through the same pain he went through in the prison. The parts of his life he cannot reclaim when he searched the world for a way to bring us back. Look kid I've read good things about you, and the opponent you will be facing is quite ironic you will be going up against Dunban without Dunban Jacob will have no fighting spirit left. Do you understand Ian you are to go after Dunban then if you win you are to send the message that we have Dunban, Alvis and hunter without Dunban or alvis Jacob's confidence is crushed and his defeat will be immediate and g. Because he cherishes Dunban and Alvis without them, Jacob's sorrow will be at its peak making him no challenge to defeat. All right old man but I expect my pay whether I win or lose because after having to travel so far from Sharyngol just to do your dirty work While you hide in the shadows. "Just go and do what I am going to pay you for child or you will duel me the outcome of that duel will be that you die because when such disrespect is presented to me I do not give anything to them but a grave now go. "Wow I really hit a big nerve of Árchontas' but I don't care I will still attack Dunban." Ian said as he left. Dunban was doing through search of the city to find Alvis and Jacob. "Well Dunban you were hard to track down but I've found you now I want to duel you because without you Jacob will be crushed and have no incentive to fight." Ian said as he was hiding in the shadows. "Well I knew a member of the syndicate would come after me for that exact sick and twisted reason." Dunban replied as strapped on his duel disk and the two began the duel. "I'll go first old man by summoning Mongolian Arban-u Darga (1800/1800) who when summoned allows me to add any Mongolian spell or trap card from my deck to my hand I chose my Mongolian conquest card. Now I will play the field spell Mongolian conquest this card multiplies any Mongolian monsters attack by 1.5 (1800à2700/1800à900) it takes the attack it gained from its defense, top that old man." "Wow this kid is good but I'm better." Dunban thought to himself. "I summon oni clan samurai Chikyū (1000/2000) in defense mode. When Chikyū is summoned I can draw one new card, I will end with two facedowns." Dunban said as he was against odds that were nowhere near his favor. "You disappoint me Dunban, I heard you were a good duelist I guess you can't believe the things you hear but enough of the small talk because I will summon Mongolian khöl tsereg (1000à1200/200à0) now I active my khöl tsereg's effect so your samurai is switched to attack mode and his attack is reduced by 800. (1000à200/2000) now I will attack your samurai with khöl, then I will attack you directly (4000/4000à3000à1650). How did you do that old man?" "You should've done your research kid, when my oni clan samurai is destroyed all damage is cut in half then I get to summon an oni clan samurai with attack points equal to all of the damage I've taken this turn so I summon oni clan samurai Chikara (1350/0) now I play the facedown bushido honor code. When an oni clan samurai is special summoned I can add one oni clan equip spell to my hand." "How rude Dunban, I wasn't done with my turn I play the ritual spell Mongolian serpent call now I send to the grave my khöl tsereg and Arban-u Darga to summon Mongolian serpent (2800à4200/2000à600) now I will activate his effect so I can hit you for 500 points of damage (4000/1650à1150) now I end my turn." Now then I draw and I special summon oni clan samurai Samonosuke, by sacrificing every oni clan samurai I control and removing all of the ones in my graveyard from play (2750/2000) now I play the equip spell oni clan gauntlet now here's how my spell works I get to roll a die and depending on what I roll I get to add an oni clan weapon to him and I get to add an oni clan equip spell to my hand thanks to my bushido honor code so I will add my oni clan enyruu and I will equip it to him and Samonosuke gains 1000 attack points my ogre gauntlet rolled an 4 so I get to add equip him with oni clan blade shippuu to give him 800 more attack points and defense points but he can destroy all of the facedowns you control, (2750à3750à4550/2000à2800).now attack his Mongolian serpent with wind flame slash (4000à3650/1150) now enyruu burns away 500 of your lifepoints sense my monster was equipped with this and destroyed your monster." Dunban said as he evened the odds in this duel. (3650à3150/1150) Well you can't win with just a few equip cards because I play the Gobi desert field spell and when this card is in play all my Mongolian monsters gain 1000 attack points now I play Mongolian empire revival to summon my serpent from my grave but he if he stays on the field during the end phase and I take 2000 points of damage but don't expect to see my serpent won't stay around for long because I summon toxic worm(100/100) but he won't be around either because I tune my Mongolian serpent and Mongolian worm to synchro summon my Mongolian death worm(2550à3550/3500) now for my death worms special ability allows me to cut your monster's attack in half but all damage is cut in half so I will attack your oni clan samurai with toxic saliva shot (1950/1150à400) now I will end my turn. "Good because I now activate oni clan samurai's call I can only activate if oni clan samurai Samonosuke is in my grave and I control no monsters I am able to summon oni clan samurai Jubei, and I play orbs of bushido. This card can only be played when I have oni clan samurai Jubei in play I sacrifice him to summon from my hand deck or graveyard onimusha warrior (4500/4500) in attack mode. Now allow me to explain his effect he can blast away 3000 of your monster's attack points but my onimusha is the only monster that can attack not that it changes anything because he is my only monster now attack with demon blast wave (3150à0/400) now send the message to your leader that he must do better than that if he wants to defeat me." Dunban said as he was walking away. Brendon began to hunt down a member of the syndicate of shadows to use him to get into the headquarters and arrest the leader or at least to be able to send Jacob the location of their headquarters so Jacob can put an end to this chaos. Brendon was following a member from the roof tops due to the ninjitsu training Brendon took up with Jacob. Jacob was getting lessons from alvis so Jacob asked Brendon if he wanted to learn as well and Brendon did, but Brendon wasn't as silent as he thought "you might as well come out Brendon I heard you a mile away, if you want to get to the headquarters defeat me in a duel." "you're on freak show but I'll go first and it will start with two facedowns and summon my black officer kage, then I will activate the spell card interrogation session. What this card does is that I get to look at your hand provided I control an officer monster if I don't I lose 1000 life points…very interesting hand but now I have an idea of what your strategy is but I will end my turn with that." Brendon said as he finished his turn with a vague idea of what his opponent was planning. Alright how about I introduce myself the name jean and I will summon my clockwerk sparrow (1250/2000) now my sparrow's effect activates letting me add one clockwerk spell or trap card from my deck to my hand and I add my clockwerk barrier and I will set three cards facedown to end my turn." Jean said to finish his move. Well I draw and I summon green officer tatsumaki now I can destroy one of your spell or trap card you control…." Not exactly Brendon because I activate clockwerk asset shield this protects my cards from being destroyed by card effects this card remains active while I control a clockwerk monster. t "Well then I will get rid of your shield by destroying your clockwerk sparrow with black officer kage" Brendon said as he was "Not so fast Brendon I active clockwerk evolution to power up my sparrow by 700 attack points (1250-1950/2000) and when my sparrow destroys one of your monsters I can summon another clockwerk monster from my deck (4000-3650/4000) so I will summon my clockwerk vulture (2000/100) tbc... 


End file.
